


Cry Little Wolf, Cry

by Meadow_Wanderer



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (2018), NCT (Band), NCT 2020 YearParty, SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Angst, BAMF DOYOUNG, Baby Kim Seokjin | Jin, Beta Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, Leaving Home, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Misogyny, NCT 2020, Near Death Experiences, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Politics, Threats of Violence, Unrequited Love, Violence, Yongyoung, dotae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 63,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Wanderer/pseuds/Meadow_Wanderer
Summary: The pack is everything, the pack encompasses all. A wolf yields to it's pack, and the pack yields to it's leaders. Their leadership adheres to an ancient code depicting the order of life, and it demands it's due diligence.Order dictates everything the pack does and following it has guaranteed renowned notoriety and prosperity. Authority of the pack's long lineage of success will soon be passed down to Lee Taeyong, who will be ordained as Pack Alpha within six lunar cycles. And as Pack Alpha, he will be bestowed the choice to have any wolf he desires as his mate.As a beta, Kim Doyoung knows order will not favor him as a high possibility to fill that role, no matter how much his heart yearns. For the pack is everything and order shall be upheld. The reign of the SM pack, fifteen hundred strong, will continue to thrive through an unshakeable domination, their imposed rule obeyed in submissive silence.Only for it to be broken by the shrill cry of a newborn pup.





	1. the beseeching beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this first chapter is back story and world building.
> 
> The pack made of 1500 is divided in subunits cause everyone living so close together would be stifling. Of course pack members can interact with each other as well as take lessons and work in their respective roles together. At dinner time, the 1500 comes together to eat a communal meal.
> 
> The pack lives in the outdoors, surrounded by nature, many living in huts though they have hallowed out trees for places like classrooms.
> 
> Also by Taeyong I mean [this taeyong with that good red hair hala!](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/60/f1/13/60f1139f24c847373a3c721e04086b7f.jpg))

In the Southeastern region of Korea, on acres of land nestled between thick forested groves, dwells the SM pack of fifteen hundred wolves strong. They are by far the largest established pack of any Korean territory, with nearly daily appeals by outsiders to join their ranks. 

This could be attributed to their notoriety, the pack famous for containing the fiercest fighters, cunning leaders, dedicated hunters, gifted healers, and some of the most stunning entertainers in all of East Asia. Or perhaps it's their influence over pack ordinance, every wolf no matter the designation yielding to the way of the pack. But more than likely it's because any pack that has challenged SM have met one of two endings: brutal, bloodied ruins or submission in the form collaborations, as has happened with the YG and JYP packs.

Kim Dongyoung, referred to as Doyoung was in a privileged position, for he had been born into the SM pack. His birth, like the entirety of the SM pack's lineage, had been willed. His Beta parents had been bestowed the right to mate and produce a single heir, and after the passing of four seasons his beta mother announced her pregnancy. It was the ninth pregnancy announced that year for the pack, families allowed by the leaders to conceive. Each and every precise, allocated pregnancy for the pack was a celebration, but for the heads of the SM pack, it was another testament to the ordainment of the Grand Master and his council, their gracious will had brought nothing but fruitfulness. 

The leadership of SM did not ask for devotion, but for compliance. For submission. And with the prosperity they experienced, the pack was more than willing to do so.

Unlike adult wolves, pups were allowed some measure of freedom to be youthful up until the age of six, which then their days began brimming with carefully planned lessons regarding pack life. Doyoung was a happy pup, very bright and diligent to the order they were taught. He was also talkative, despite being one of the younger ones of the particular subunit his family belonged to. Even though it was guaranteed he would present as a beta, he still kept up with the older alpha and omega pups. He refused to be left behind, willing to climb every tree and participate in each footrace, just to be able to play and explore with the older pups later on during their allotted recreational time. He didn't want to remain by his mother's side as she gathered or weaved like the younger and more docile pups; Doyoung wanted to be like the older ones because they were so cool.

Moon Taeil was the oldest of the group, nearing adulthood and presenting as an omega. Unlike expectations drawn from his age, he was prone to be more lax and let others dictate what to do. But the older omega took a shine to Doyoung, both of them sharing a passion for vocal lessons, singing together when out gathering. Taeil was a great help to the beta boy as he instructed him on the proper way to belt the omega's effortless high notes. Doyoung knew Taeil had the voice to stand out as an entertainer, and the almost adult omega had once shared a wish to perform for other packs. To be selected to do so was a high honor, and only the best would be chosen. Doyoung was confident Taeil would get to do so.

Seo Youngho, nicknamed Johnny was a tall alpha, on the cusps of Taeil's age. He has the nose for hunting, constantly showing off to the others his finds, though kind enough to share pieces of meat with the pups. Hunting was a skill that would be revered by the pack for it's usefulness, no doubt pleasing to the elders in the years to come. Though in their battle lessons, Johnny did possess skill with the bow, which may lead him down the path of a fighter.

Born the same year as Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta was a towering alpha with a dazzling smile and piercing eyes. He was a special case as the alpha's family was one of the very few that was granted an appeal into SM, having traveled from the shores of Japan. It may also have helped that his older sister was a gifted fighter, and his parents revered healers. Yuta was predisposed to strategic lessons, whispered conversation among adults in other subunits that it would be optimal for leadership or battle. That and he was agile, his movements smooth and swift.

Jung Yoonhoh, or Jaehyun he preferred, was a year shy of the older hyungs yet stood beside them with the same dominant energy they each radiated. He hadn't yet presented but more than likely Doyoung would guess he'd become an alpha, most pups born from a female Alpha and Omega pairing likely to do so. Jaehyun was one of Doyoung's best friends, the older boy looking out for the beta and providing tips when the beta lacked the same finesse in combat training; Doyoung would help him with more logistical lessons. Jaehyun's weapon of choice was a spear, his throwing arm able to cast it at least 27 meters, already beckoning for war. He reminded many of Alpha General Kim Junmyeon, both for his charming looks and abilities. 

Of course the younger pups were just as eager to not be left behind. Haechan a small mischievous boy from Omega parents would follow and pester Doyoung to sing with him because he knew it would get a rise out of the beta, though Doyoung was careful to not let on that he enjoyed the playfulness. Jungwoo was another beta, sweet and leaning towards healing trade with delicate hands and a soft voice. But only Doyoung knew his singing voice was splendidly powerful. WinWin, another omega hailing from special appealed case in China, was born to become a performer, his flexibility and dancing skills already catching the attention of the instructors. 

This group was his life, his friends and family, his pack. Yet fourteen year old Doyoung found himself drawn to one certain pup in their subunit.

One of the older ones, who was both captivating and intimidating, was Lee Taeyong, born from an Alpha father and an Alpha mother. Despite Taeil and Johnny being the oldest in their subunit, Taeyong became the unofficial leader of the subunit's pups. He was cool, striking, and overall becoming one of the most captivating fighters of the younglings. During training, Doyoung's eyes drift more often than not towards the alpha boy. Even though still just a teenager and slim in stature, the strength of his limbs was visible, his movements fluid and fearsome. He had a prowess with each weapon, including hand to hand combat. He was stunning and at times wild.

Doyoung knew he wasn't the only one caught in the alpha's orbits, other pups from different subunits wandering over to catch a glimpse of Taeyong, attempting to befriend the popular teen. Not only were his skills a sight to behold, but he was strikingly handsome. His dark brows framing his alluring ruby eyes, hair an astonishing red. He was also a teacher in all regard, humoring the pups and showing them how things were done. It's no surprise why the alpha was dubbed the leader after all, why older and younger pups of the pack would flock to his presence. Pack members though treaded carefully, wanting to impress the alpha but also skittish of overstepping.

So it stunned the older teens of his subunit when Doyoung was the only dongsaeng in the group of 9 who was bold enough to bicker with his hyung, to challenge the alpha's wild antics. A whole twenty four lunar cycles separated the two, but Doyoung stared straight into the alpha's eyes, shoulders straight and a challenge on his face. The younger pups like Jungwoo and Haechan looked up at him in awe, while WinWin shook beside him like a leaf, fearful for his beta hyung.

The older hyungs eyed their leaded warily, as the young redheaded alpha eyes' widened at the barb, both at the beta boy's audacity and tenacity. But soon his lips curled into a smirk. 

Soon the feisty beta and the intimidating alpha were fighting playfully, laughter spilling between them like the dear friends they'd become.

In fact as the years passed, and they got to interact with more pups, there was underlying jealousy if one of them strayed to another too often, playfully pulling each other's attention back to the other. Taeyong was the main culprit, chiming in when Doyoung's eyes or friendly touch wandered to any of his other hyungs. The truth was Doyoung sometimes felt he was at times bothering the others, especially the redheaded alpha, so effortlessly cool and attractive in the way many pack members would turn their heads as he passed by, each year his aura becoming more prominent and undeniable. When he wasn't smiling, he looked intimidating, his expressive eyes staring into yours and unraveling whatever your wolf was hiding. It made Doyoung feel special when he managed to have the alpha's attention solely on him, when he got Taeyong to smile.

It did a hurt a little as new wolves joined their subunit, captivating with their beauty or skills. Lucas, an alpha with bulging muscles and an attractive grin. Mark, a young alpha with fighting and performance skills that nearly surpassed Taeyong's. Ten, an alluring omega whose family appealed for just him to enter their pack, his performance skills already earning him an offer for the traveling troubadours. Kun, a kind beta who had already been selected as a leader for politics and negotiation.

Doyoung tried to reign his wolf in, to not let the jealousy show when Taeyong's gaze turned towards the others. He didn't even realize why he felt these unwarranted feelings until his wolf was wagging it's tail when Taeyong smiled at him, his heart beating out of his chest.

The only separation were their designations, fraternization between betas and alphas wasn't seem as improper as it would be with omegas, but by the age of seventeen there was a clear yielding to alphas the elders engrained within the doctrine of the pack.

So only once the eyes of the elders were turned away did Doyoung give as good as it got, Taeyong smiling as they traded barbs and humor during pack meals, seated closely next to one another at the long communal table. Doyoung, trying to adhere to the way of the pack, reigned in his own internal desires and wants, he hid them well. He had to remind himself he wasn't special, Taeyong was tactile with the others of their expanding subunit, close to all of them, sharing friendly touches and private memories with each wolf. But God did Doyoung contend with these feelings rising up within him, his wolf practically whining at the idea he couldn't remain by Taeyong's side.

He dreamt of the redheaded alpha often, and sometimes let his slumbering mind run wild with creating a future where, dare he never speak of it, they became mates. He woke up blushing, his face hot at the idea of them sharing more intimate touches, trading coveted kisses, and sharing secrets with one another with no space inbetween.

Indulging such fantasies was wrong, mates were chosen or approved by the Grand Master and council, just as all roles were bequeathed. But there was some smidgen of hope that perhaps, if Taeyong reciprocated his feelings, _god his dreams are getting the best of him_, they could appeal. 

Of course this was before Taeyong was pronounced to be in line for the highest honor, a day that changed how everyone interacted with the alpha. It was a day that made the fragile dreams Doyoung had come crashing down.

Taeyong was chosen as the next Pack Alpha, to be ordained in 36 lunar cycles when the alpha reached the age of 23.

The cheers of the entire pack were deafening, boisterous for they knew such a decision would yield only prosperity and continued reign. Many wolves, young and old alike, felt Taeyong was perfect for role, his fighting capability, his natural born leadership skills, and the aura that made many wolves, including Doyoung though he'd never admit aloud, submit and show their necks. 

As they all genuflected, near fifteen hundred wolves kneeling as sign that they are pledging their loyalty to the chosen one standing up on the stage beside the Grand Master Lee and council, Doyoung felt his heart begin to break.

-/- 

To earn a defined role in a pack as extensive as SM, proving oneself is not an easy feat. Your role isn't a choice, but a privilege. Only few have defied what they were ordained for, such example of Alpha General Kim forgoing a special role, but his choice to instead lead the hundreds of troops was a fitting one. The leaders have been scoping out the pups over the years, taking notes of which possessed skills destined for greatness and which pups were destined to be followers. 

Doyoung worked hard to master his best skill, his singing elevated from the vocal lessons and private practice he had with Taeil. His parents were so happy when he was selected him to join the traveling troubadours as a vocal performer, but practically beaming with pride when Grand Master Lee and council had chosen him as Vocal Master, his duty to teach the pack's pups a considerably high honor. Taeil's parents were also proud when the omega had been chosen as Performance Master, to lead the troubadour clan as well as be performance lead. Doyoung has smiled so wide that day, gummy grin on full display, for he had known in his heart Taeil had been destined for greatness.

The two of them hadn't been the only ones chosen from their subunit for great things. As Taeyong being destined for Pack Alpha, it's no question his closest friends had been given high ranking assignments in the battle troops and leadership. Johnny was to be Taeyong's second in command as well as Master Hunter, Yuta would be Taeyong's strategist, and Jaehyun taking reign as Sergeant Master. Kun was given the highly coveted role as Master Diplomat, Lucas no surprise a Captain for battle. He was pleased to see Jungwoo given role as Master Healer but allowed a position on the troubadour. Mark, the young ambitious alpha was already placed as Taeyong's third, his duality and abilities noteworthy. Haechan was granted a vocalist part for the traveling troubadour, alongside WinWin getting a dance part. And of course Ten given the title as Master Dancer. 

Surprisingly 18 of them were highlighted for prestige, the remaining were young wolves, still practically pups. Ripples of whispers had echoed through the entire pack, a term endearment referring to the younglings as 'the Dreamies'. The kids were close to Mark and Haechan, but for some reason had taken a shine to Doyoung, calling him under their breath 'eomma' when they'd whine for his attention. Doyoung couldn't even begrudge the nickname for the pups were too adorable.

The day they were bestowed the titles, the entire pack bowed to them, hope in their gazes as they witnessed a new era coming upon them. It had been ordained, willed by leadership with an iron fist. No one objected, because it was simply not done.

Doyoung knows this, was raised to live by this revered code as part of the most elite pack in the entirety of Korea. Some of those appeasing would claim their pack to be the most respected, but he thinks the hushed whispers would use a different term..._feared._

But Doyoung has never consider his life a one of burden or suffering. Quite contrary, his life has been one filled with opulence, and bonding that could only be described as familial. And when he looks at his home, his life, and the wolves he has surrounded himself with, years flying by in the blink of an eye, he cannot but help to feel content. Of course, it doesn't mean he necessarily gets to have the one person his heart yearns for, but other than that he really can't complain.

He's traipsing through the familiar path to the hallowed oak where his class is awaiting, pack members he passes bowing as a sign of respect when Taeil and WinWin race up to him. "Doyoung!"

He turns, a grin already making it's way onto his face. "Yes oh gracious Performance Master?" 

Taeil rolls his eyes at the title, WinWin snickering beside the older omega. "I wanted to ensure you have the sheet music ready for the Northern territories visit. We leave at day's end tomorrow and Grand Master Lee wanted to ensure every performer is ready."

Doyoung nods. "Yes, it's been written on scrolls and packed away on the carts already. Haechan and Jungwoo have their parts down as well."

"Good." Taeil then turns to WinWin, his tone concerned. "By the way, have you see Ten? I've been trying to get a word with him, but the dreamies say he's been missing from today's practice."

WinWin tilts his head cutely, a frown on his face. "No. I think he's feeling sick."

"Sick?" Taeil worries. "Oh great, just what we need."

Doyoung playfully bumps against Taeil's arm. "Do not worry hyung. Perhaps it's just nerves, you know how Ten gets." Despite being perfect in every single way that counts, Ten was a perfectionist and hyper critical of himself, the beautiful omega too bashful to accept praise. With black bangs framing his gorgeous face, hair that would shine in sun and moonlight, a demure look would paint his face whenever he was complemented. It was enough to drive even the most calm wolves wild. Doyoung thinks he had never allured that way to anyone the way Ten did to everyone; he wishes he could for a certain alpha, but his wish wouldn't come true. 

"He better. We don't need to delay the journey, you already know Taeyong's ceremony is in 6 moon cycles time. This trip is gonna be cutting it close."

WinWin wrapped his arms around Taeil's waist, laying his head on the omega's bony shoulder. "No worry. All will be well." Despite being a wolf of few words, the Chinese omega had a way of comforting his packmates with the smallest of gestures. 

Doyoung decides he really must get to his class, the pups needing his presence. "Don't worry, it's gonna be fine. I gotta get to my lesson, see you at dinner time."

He departs from his two friends, hurrying to the awaiting vocal students. Striding into the large scale hallowed oak, he greets the teenage pups. "Good afternoon students."

The pups bow. "Good afternoon, Teacher Kim."

Doyoung pulls out his sheet music and places it on the wooden music stand, craved as a gift when he was first given the title of Vocal Master. "Is everyone ready to begin practicing on the piece we worked on last week?"

"Yes," the group replies simultaneously, each pulling out the papyrus scroll with lyrics sprawled across the page.

He lifts his hands, awaiting each and every pups' attention. "And 1, 2, 3," he orchestrates the harmony of voices, rising from the young gifted singers. Many of his students near the age of 16, with a few males reaching their 17th year. These are the pups who have shown distinguishing talent to be considered in a few years time for the troubadour clan. 

As Doyoung gives critique here and there, honing in on the pleasing sounds he's trying to cox from the pups' voices, he thinks back to his own childhood. He never considered himself a teacher, Jaehyun and Taeyong were more of instructors than he was, yet somehow this role is fitting; it's another testament to how the will of the Grand Master and council has not lead the pack astray.

The song is harmonious, a treat prepared for Taeyong's upcoming coronation ceremony. The students of course have no idea he is bestowing such an honor on them, permission of course granted by the council, but he sure when the secret is revealed, there will be nothing but surprise and joy on the pups' faces.

The last of the voices fade, falling quiet on his signal. He turns shocked when someone claps, going still at the sight of General Kim Junmyeon, dressed in his armor. "General Kim," he greets, bowing as his students follow in solidarity. The Alpha General is one of the most revered fighters in SM. He had forgone the offer to take up the mantle of Pack Alpha, instead pursuing a high ranking position in their military forces, a well earned title. Doyoung has only seen him a few times in passing, the alpha's eyes lingering on him for some reason the beta is unsure of.

"Please don't mind me," the Alpha complements, waving off the formality with a charming smile. "I was passing through on my way to the training grounds and was drawn by the sound of angels singing. I must say that was a wonderful composition." Doyoung hears some of the students whispering, half excited and half flustered, the Alpha's prowess and attractiveness making even the young pups flustered.

It's then Doyoung notices the sun has start to set in the window, the toiling bell that had been underneath the music now ringing loud and clear. It's signaling a seize of the day, a call for dinner soon to follow. Doyoung turns to his students. "Alright, that will be all for today. We'll resume practice on this specific piece again in three months time. Until I return, please listen to Teacher Byun during lessons. No disrespect will be tolerated to such a revered singer. Understood?"

"Yes Teacher Kim," the students bow before grabbing their stuff and existing the canopied classroom, making sure to incline their head as a sign of respect to the Alpha General. 

Despite the classroom now cleared, the Alpha General continues to linger. Doyoung feels the need to fill the silence, so he adds, "Thank you for your kind words General Kim. The students and their parents will be most enthused to know their singing was so pleasing."

The Alpha smiles, striding closer. "As they should be. Their lessons and dedication are reaping most favorable results," he comes to a stop a few feet from Doyoung, the strong smell of battle still lingering in his veins. "All of course due to having such an excellent teacher. 

Though Doyoung's cheeks flush, his stomach somersaults, in a way that doesn't feel necessarily good. "You're too kind General. I'm just fulfilling the duty I was tasked with."

"Then you are a good pack member," the words both complementary as they are patronizing. "And somehow you are able to manage fulfilling your position in the troubadour clan as well. Pack members that can go above and beyond their assignments truly amaze me. Are you prepared for the performance trip in the Northern region?"

"Yes, we have practiced well and are sure to delight the dignitaries attending the performance." 

The alpha hums, leaning against the wooden music stand, eyes never straying from the him. "Such a shame many of us officers cannot escort the clan to see the performance."

"Oh?," he feigns interest. "Why is that?"

The easy going smile morphs into a look of distaste. "Rebellions have been uprising in the West. We're taking troops out in a few days time."

Doyoung's breath catches, wolf pacing in worry at the idea of his friends and of course Taeyong going out there. Whispers have spread of the mountainous regions crawling with rogue wolves, half out of their minds with blood lust and vengeance. He has no doubt Taeyong and the others are more than capable of quelling such rebellions, but nonetheless his heart pounds fretfully in his chest.

The beta places a hand on his chest. "Are-are you sure you all will be alright? In such dangerous places?"

"Yes, no need to worry Beta Kim. It's just a small group of people plotting against our pack. Should be stopped without any bloodshed in fact."

Doyoung takes a bit of comfort from the Alpha who assuages his fears. A genuine smile makes it's way onto his face. "Well thank goodness we have such a strong military led by yourself General Kim. And fret not for at Tae- at Pack Alpha's coronation you will get to hear our performance pieces. "

Another charming grin makes it's way on the alpha's face. "Well I'm certain that both the dignitaries and I shall be please by the performance. And we will be sure to treasure being gifted by such a heavenly voice as yours."

Doyoung meets those cunning eyes, and tries not to waver as he accepts the words graciously. "Thank you General Kim."

"Please Beta Kim. Call me Suho," the honeyed words poised not as an option but as a request that won't be denied.

Doyoung concedes, tipping his head. "Thank you, _Suho_."

"Never has my name sounded sweeter." The General stares at him, searching for something, until he smiles. "I'll leave you to your work. And I look forward to hearing you sing."

Doyoung gives a shaky nod as the Alpha General departs, his posture sagging once the alpha is far from his presence. 

There's something about the Alpha General makes him nervous, dare say _wary. _Perhaps it's the way he smiles, the picture of perfect innocence undermined by the tales of his vicious wrath upon the battle fields. Either way his wolf shifts unnerved the most recent times he's run into the General, a stark contrast to how warm and settled Taeyong makes him feel. 

It's interesting that despite nearing 30 years, the Alpha General has not yet taken a mate. There's been plenty of offers throughout the pack, but Doyoung supposes war and claiming more land had come before family. He wonders if Taeyong will mate right away after he's coronated or wait for such a long period of time.

Doyoung admits he doesn't know which option is better for the sake of his poor heart.

Realizing dinner is already underway, he quickly books it to the communal space, a wide open area with hundreds of long wooden tables and benches set out. Arriving late means the pack is already feasting on today's catch, a few heads turning as he passes by to bow to him. Jungwoo waves him over to their table placed in the center of all the others, saving him a spot between the sweet omega and dreamie beta Jeno. Both snuggle close to him as Doyoung digs into his meal, scooping a handle of steaming garden vegetables onto his plate. Across from him the omega Chenle serves a slice of wild boar onto his plate, the beta thanking the dreamie vocalist for the hospitality. 

As he eats, listening to the chatter around him, his attention wanders towards the high table stationed front and center, where all the heads of the packs are seated. Taeyong sits near the middle, besides Grand Master Lee who speaks of plans regarding the upcoming siege. He misses when they were younger and the alpha was the one snuggled up next to him on the bench, only ambition and lessons to his name. But now his duty will be soon to lead the pack, no time to soothe a beta's melancholy state. Next to Taeyong sits Mark, followed by Yuta then Jaehyun, and finally Johnny at the end, appearing seemingly distracted. It's an unusual arrangement given the second usually sits beside the soon to be Pack Alpha. No one pays any attention to the change, too many stares drawn towards Taeyoung, but from here Doyoung can see the way the Master Hunter bounces his leg underneath the table, anxious gaze drawn to the left where the sleeping quarters consisting of private huts reside just beyond the bushes. 

Doyoung frowns, worried about his friend. He hasn't gotten to converse with them too often, besides monthly leadership meetings, but even then there's now a clear separation drawn between their wolf designations. The beta focuses back on his meal, joining in laughter when the alpha Jaemin makes a humorous quip. This is the way things are from now on.

_'Content',_ he reminds himself. '_I am content.'_

When dinner wraps up, ever member of the pack stands up from their seats, bowing their heads as they recite the decree. A long, verbose statement of loyalty, trust, and fidelity to the pack, forgoing all selfish longings for the will of the pack. With one final bow, the pack begins to disperse, evening settling in through the tree tops, stars dusting the sky. He bids the pups and his friends goodnight, as well members around them heading to his own hut.

"Doie," a familiar voice that sends tingles down his spine calls from behind. Doyoung turns and his heart stops, the sight of Taeyong approaching him, still donned in his black onyx armor from training earlier, sword strapped to his belt. The years have only been kind to the redheaded alpha, Taeyong's appeal strengthening tenfold with the sharpening of his jaw line, deadly intimidating. There's a cut through his left eyebrow, earned from the claw of a rogue wolf in a battle just shy a year ago. His aura has become more dominating with each day that passes, the alpha shedding his youth to become a true man who will soon lead this pack. Yet there remains a gentleness to him, especially when speaking to the pups and those he's close to. God he's still as beautiful as ever, the silver jewelry dangling from his ears adding to his elegant features; hard yet soft. "I heard the clan leaves tomorrow evening. I'm sorry we won't be able to see this one."

Doyoung shakes his head, his smile not diminishing in the slightest. "There is no need to apologize Yongie. Alpha General Kim informed me of the rebellion uprising in the West you must quell."

Taeyong face darkens, nodding at the troubled news. "Yes. They've been trying to collect a gathering, threatening to attack any weak points in our borders. But there's nothing to fear, I will not let anything happen to anyone, to this pack."

Doyoung only shrugs. "Asking me not to fear for my friends' safety as they go into battle is like asking me to stop singing, just impossible. All I ask is that you please be safe, don't take too much risk. We can't anything happen to our soon to be Pack Alpha. I-..._We_ all need you."

Taeyong's eyes pierce into his soul, leaving Doyoung feeling exposed and jittery. "I will do my best to return." He looks to want to say more, but refrains.

Doyoung tries his best to make the words ease him. "And don't worry about missing our performance. You'll get your own for your coronation, one even more grand for your special day."

Taeyong smirks, stepping closer until there is only a breath separating the two of them. "Promise?" his voice a low purr, and making his inner wolf preen. His captivating eyes, search into his as if he can see his wolf submitting to his power. The lanterns strung across the clearing highlight the contours of his face, the glow causing the red rim of his irises to deepen in color.

Doyoung only smirks back, starting straight into his eyes with a challenge, like when they were pups. "Promise."

"Alpha Lee?" they both turn to see a bemused Jaehyun calling for Taeyong. "Your presence is requested by Commander Zhang." He then waves hello at Doyoung.

Doyoung waves back at his best friend, before turning back to Taeyong. "Better go Pack Alpha, your presence is needed."

Taeyong just lifts a brow, that gorgeous smirk still in place as he leaves with Jaehyun, the two alphas disappearing into the thicket of people, the prostrating crowd parting as they pass through. Doyoung lets out a shaky sigh, questioning how his young self had ever been so courageous to challenge the redheaded alpha without blushing.

He begins his trek back to his quarters, the crowd slowly dwindling until he's all alone, his sandals crushing the worn grass beneath with every step. The whole time he's running through the short conversation he shared with Taeyong, still jittery with butterflies at that low purr the redhead gave. This is the problem, the one his feelings always send him running head first into, his hopes are outweighed by reality. He can beg the feelings he has to be reciprocated, he can plead to the deities out there to hear his prayers, but it is no use. The pack will follow order, whatever the leadership wills. He has to focus on his duties, not on childish wants.

It's only as he's entering his hut, gathering up last materials does he realizes that Ten never showed up to dinner.

-/-

It's late and Doyoung is burning the midnight oil. The crickets are chirping, the rhythmic pattern wafting in through his open window. Despite the need to sleep, he is reviewing the music scrolls, wanting to ensure he's ready for the trip to the Northern region. This last minute effort also comes from the desire to have everything perfect for when the songs are performed for Taeyong's coronation.

He's shifting through his notes, feeling more prepared for the foreign dignitary performance that draws nearer when he pauses at a sound that makes his blood run cold. It's faint to his ears, but gradually builds in volume no doubt alerting the entire pack of its existence. He rises from his chair, staring at the wooden door, listening to the ear piercing noise lying beyond it. The sound leaves him shaky and unsteady on his feet, hand grabbing tightly to the wooden chair back for stability. It's a noise that is not expected, a noise that goes against carefully regulated order and unchallenged expectations.

It's the shrill cry of a newborn pup. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering where the rest of NCT is (particularly the remaining WayV boys), don't worry they will come later.
> 
> According to a google search, SM has around 1440 trainees currently. Thus that's where the 1500 comes from.
> 
> Also when the pups are adults, the parents aren't gonna be there. They move to another location, sort of considered retirement as a gift for fulfilling pack duties etc. etc.


	2. the wailing wolf pup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SM pack members usually wear traditional Hanboks made from silk [to represent the lavishness and prosperity of their pack](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/__swuGR8KkOE/RhxCsSI0ZsI/AAAAAAAAABE/z2uRksWtMLU/s400/hanbok1.jpg)

Doyoung's feet race through the forested land, heading towards the center of the territory. Other wolves are joining him along the way, drawn to the wailing with alarm, yet looking towards him and other leaders for guidance. Of course he has no answers to offer as he passes them by, each startled and confused pack member trailing after him.

There have been no planned pregnancies, no allocated couples to give rise to the next generation of pups for some time now. The Grand Master had held off the ordinance these recents years, deciding Taeyong's coronation needed to take precedent; it was declared that the Pack Alpha would be the first to mate and produce an heir of the new generations. So the fact a new born pup is hollering his lungs out, when the youngest pup known has just turned three is breaking the code, the rules, and the order. 

He makes it into the clearing and finds a crowd has already gathered, gasps and whispers alighting within the pack as they stare at the offending wolves. Doyoung pushes his way through, many stepping back when they see it's him, heads bowed and hands clasped over a few mouths. When he finally makes it to the front, stumbling into a clear view beside a frozen Mark, it's to see two specific pack members being dragged up onto the stage.

His heart leaps to his throat, breath frozen in his lungs because in the center of the massive crowd is Ten and Johnny. _His own friends_.

Johnny is forced to kneel, Lieutenant Oh holding him still, weapons poised as a warning against the hallow of his throat. Ten is reaching out to him, hanbok in disarray, haphazardly thrown on. Sweat still clings to his raven black hair, strands plastered to his skin. He doesn't get far, because Captain Chen and Captain Park take ahold of his arms, handling him more gently than the guilty alpha but still with a firm grip.

Suddenly the crowd falls hush when Grand Master Lee comes stomping towards the stage, General Kim and Commander Kim Xiumin trailing in his wake, a sober Taeyong not far behind. 

"What have you done?!" Grand Master Lee roars, so loud and biting it startles everyone. Doyoung has never heard such a composed figurer sound so livid. 

Alpha General Kim whistles, pack movements stilling before everyone quickly scampers to the their assigned positions, Doyoung's place is in one of two parallel lines of leadership up on plateau beneath the stage. Doyoung stands beside Taeil, facing towards Lucas, opposite of him in the other row of the formation. The thousand remaining pack members kneel behind them on the flat grassy knoll, heads bowed to not incur wrath while bearing witness to this reveal of disloyalty.

The beta's stare drifts from the distant tree tops as he peaks out of the corner of his eye at the crumbled sobbing mess of Ten, arms held by the two guards while pleading for forgiveness, the sight cutting into the beta's heart. Not more than three feet away is Johnny kneeling stoically, his chin raised while the guard rests the sharp edge of his blade against his neck. Grand Master Lee Soomin's cutting words tear into the pair about their transgression, their noncompliance, their_ betrayal _of the code. General Kim Joonmeyon stands aside, arms crossed behind his back and a disgusted sneer upon his face, the expression sending shivers crawling up Doyoung's spine. But what truly makes his wolf whine is the sight of Taeyong remaining silent beside the two, stoic apart an angry tick to his jaw as he looks down at the two packmates that have betrayed him, hurt clear in his beautiful eyes.

Doyoung knows Ten had been one of the more sought after omegas, stunning and graceful in his movements. Enchanting and kind, downright gorgeous, it was no surprise there were many hushed conversations speculating Taeyong had been considering him as possible Pack Omega. But now...

Taeyong looks up from the pair and Doyoung's eyes snap back forward, posture straightening as he holds his breath, scared to interfere or draw any attention to his small disobedience. It's only the soothing touch of Jaehyun's hand to his left that allows him to release a quiet exhale. He swallows down his muddled feelings and maintains his stance, awaiting the ruling of the elders. No matter how much he wants to save his friends, they have gone against the order. He can't go comfort them, soothe them, nor even accusingly question as to why they have done such a thing. He can do nothing.

"You have consummated without our approval, and given birth to an illegitimate bastard. You have forsaken all we hold true. You have broken the order!" Grand Master's fists are shaking by his side, claws extending. The dark permeating scent he oozes stings the beta's senses, a pheromone that makes your nose wrinkle.

"Please forgive us," Ten beseeches, tears clinging to his eye lashes.

"We made a grievous mistake," Johnny adds, voice cutting off as the blade presses closer to his skin.

Lee scoffs, an ugly noise. "A mistake? It is more than a mistake! You have proven you do not care for the pack, possess no respect for me and the council. But worse, you have no loyalty to your future Pack Alpha!"

Doyoung flinches, peeking once again to witness the accused alpha making direct eye contact with Taeyong, their friendship crumbling before the entire pack, two childhood friends torn apart by a choice. He almost takes a step forward, but both Taeil and Jaehyun grab his wrists, the later giving a simple shake of the head as the beta falls back in line. He stares ahead at Lucas, the usually cheerful alpha meeting his eyes and appearing just as distraught. They can do nothing.

"We were wrong. We care deeply for the pack," Johnny's admission almost a whisper yet heard by every wolf within the clearing. "We are sorry. I am sorry."

The redheaded alpha says nothing to the apology, so Grand Master Lee cuts in. "Sorry, are you? And what of the abomination you've created?"

"We renounce it," Johnny states without hesitation. "And we surrender to the will of the pack, to the whatever punishment ordained by the order they see fit."

Grand Master Lee grinds his teeth, before turning his assessing glare upon the other guilty party. "Do you agree with this omega?"

There's a moment of hesitation before Ten says, "Yes, yes," with such desperation they all know it to be true. To survive outside of the pack would be almost impossible. SM was everything, status wise and strength wise. 

"So be it. Take the two to the prisoner cells," the guards heft both wolves up, escorting them away from the crowd. They may be spared, still be allowed to remain in this pack after tribulation, but nothing will be the same. The Grand Master then rounds to address the rest of the pack, his booming voice rising in volume and shaking the beta's core, his inner wolf whimpering. "Is there anyone else who has committed such transgressions? Anyone else who wishes to confess to betraying this pack and it's order?!" he spits.

The rows of leaders glance at one another, as if searching for a traitor in their midst who will step forward; behind them the pack members are doing the same. A minute of silence passes before they all look back towards the pack heads, and Doyoung is caught in Taeyong's gaze, the once expressive eyes now closed off. He can feel another pair of accessing eyes glancing towards him and the others, but he's trapped in the redheaded alpha's aura, his wolf begging to be closer to him, to comfort him. But Taeyong's eyes continue along the line and Doyoung's left drowning, head facing towards the tree line like the others.

"So be it," Grand Master declares. "After tonight, there will be no mercy to anyone who betrays this pack. Is that understood?!"

"Yes Grand Master!" Fifteen hundred pack members answer in unison, the words flowing off the beta's tongue. "Your will be done!"

Even after the declaration, no one dares moves. The tension is still thick in the air, almost choking the pack members. But suddenly one of the battle commanders inches closer to Grand Master, head inclined in respect.

"And the pup, sir?" Commander Xiumin inquires, asking the question everyone has on their mind. 

As if suddenly aware of it's presence being discussed, Doyoung can hear the soft wails of the pup growing louder again from where it had been left, lying abandoned in the wooden manger near the residences. He senses movement around him as others slowly turn to their heads towards the elders as they await the answer, Doyoung following suit. 

Grand Master looks towards the commander with barely restrained anger as he growls out, "**_Get rid of it." _**

Doyoung's breath catches in his lungs, the words so biting he can feel it lash against his skin. He watches stunned as Commander Xiumin calls forth the omega priestesses, ordering them to fulfill such a soul crushing task. 

Grand Master Lee then storms out, General Kim trailing behind him. But Doyoung's caught on the redheaded alpha, a devastated air hanging around the once radiant wolf. Taeyong's head remains low as he exits the clearing, not even spare anyone a glance. Soon the clearing is vacated, Doyoung pulled away by Jaehyun and pushed towards the direction of his quarters with a guiding hand. 

-/-

Sitting on his bed, fingers gripping the fur covers tightly, Doyoung can't comprehend what just happened. In his life, he has always been sure of two things: this pack and his place in it. But what Johnny and Ten did, the act they committed goes against everything they've been taught as pups, everything they had devoted themselves to believing. 

Even now, mere minutes since he returned from the public reprimand, he cannot deal with the lingering feelings and the scents of the entire pack in attendance: loss, confusion, fear, anger, jealousy, hurt, betrayal, guilt. His wolf is pacing, shaking his head as if to rid itself of everything.

But even if the scents disappear, and the feelings evaporate, Doyoung knows nothing will remain the same. 

How can he be the same when packmates have broken the code? How can he be the same when Johnny and Ten, two pack members with high ranking positions and prospects, threw away everything to commit treachery? How can he be the same when his friends, _his family_ is falling apart? How can he be the same when his pathetic little dreams were torn to smithereens? How can he pretend to have any hope when everyone witnessed how devastated Taeyong was to lose Johnny, to lose Ten? How can he sing a single word in the coming days when his voice feels stolen right from his throat?

He stands up, striding outside his hut, needing to leave such a small confined space. Wrapping his arms around himself, Doyoung's sandals clanking against the tile foot path before transferring on the grass. As he wanders further from his private hut and any other common dwellings, he hears a shrill cry in the distance. For a moment, he thinks his mind is remembering the pup's ceaseless cries from earlier, for surely the grievous task has been completed, but no the noise is real. He treads closer, wolf anxious when he catches the clamor of rushing water nearby. His heckles rise because it means he's on the very edge the eastern border. He reaches thick bushes, pushing his hand out to part the foliage and-

"Teacher Kim," the mistresses stand up, surprised by his presence. They bow, leaving the pup crying on a large rock beside the river. It's small arms flail helplessly, legs trapped within the blanket he's been carelessly wrapped in. His heart clenches at the sight, his wolf whining and pawing.

"Omega Mistresses," he greets somberly, "I see you have not yet completed your task."

The mistresses trade distressed looks, before prostrating fully on the forest floor. "Forgive us Teacher. We find ourself struggling, we don't know-"

Doyoung quickly dismisses their apologies. "Please, do not bow to me. You have done nothing wrong. What is being asked of you is something not even the fiercest fighter would possess the will to do."

The girls carefully lift their heads, peering up at him with hope that he'll be merciful. He bends down and offers his hand to the eldest maiden, Taeyeon. Her slim hand gently grasps his and he helps her to her feet, the other maidens rising gradually.

"You were assigned the role of priestess. You have all prayed for the success of the pack, and fulfilled your duty lifetimes over," his eyes drift to the crying pup, his heart stricken. "Be spared from this burden. I shall complete the task."

The girls all let out a sigh of relief, their hands clasped in prayerful gratitude. "Oh thank you teacher. Thank you for being so merciful to our shortcomings," they bow repeatedly. 

"Do not fret. It is an unspeakably difficult task, and I shall endeavor to release you from the strain."

"But what if-" One of the younger girls, a petite omega named Yeri stutters. "What if Grand Master discovers our weakness?"

"Then we shall keep it a secret between us. And we shall not speak of this lapse in strength, understood?"

The girls nod hastily. "Thank you Teacher Kim."

"Now it's best you take the long route back to your sanctum. Attempt to not stumble upon others, and please pray for the stability of our pack after this trying night. We will need it."

"Yes Teach Kim." They bow before scampering off into the bushes, hurrying to retreat to their sanctum. 

With the female omegas now departed, all that remains beside the rushing water is himself and the fitful pup. 

Doyoung inches closer, both to the pup and edge of the crushing rapids. Few have been sent here to die, legend says, betrayers of the ancient way who tried to start an uprising against leadership, long before order was solidified. It was what they deserved, their history teacher had engrained in them; those who betray pack are not part of it.

But to condemn a newborn pup, one that does not even possess the strength to survive is unheard of; it's downright cruel. And that's what is throwing him off kilter, Grand Master giving such a cruel order. The pack he grew up in, loved, accepting such a declaration to commence.

The beta reaches a trembling hand down to the pup, bundling the corners of the blanket and lifting him up. He takes a step closer, his sandals toeing the edge of the precipice.

Doyoung holds out the pup, hand grasping the edges of the bundle as it hovers over the swirling water. The pup continues to cry, face scrunched, blotchy with tears. Doyoung can feel his core trembling, arm stiff and fist beginning to shake. The beta stares at this helpless pup, so small as it cries and he only has to let go to end it's suffering. Forsaken by it's parents, casted aside by it's pack. Order overtaking it's short life. 

His eyes start filling with tears and he just needs to...he has to...he can...

"**_No,_**" he chokes out the signal word, crumbling down to the floor as he cradles the newborn pup close to his chest.

Order and pack legacy be damned in this single act of defiance.

"Shhh, it's ok. It's ok, shhhh," he hushes the pup, rubbing his fingers through the fine wisps of hair as he rocks gently back and forth. The wails slowly decrease in sound, but the pup still cries. He wiggles in his grasp, making little noises that he would think could be whines as his lips purse. His wolf whines back, knowing just what the pup needs as his chest buzzes.

"Oh," the revelation surprising him. "You're hungry aren't you sweet pup?" While still cradling the little one in the crook of his arm, he uses his free hand to loosen the strap of his belt in order to slip his hanbok off one of his shoulders, leaving half of his chest bare. He carefully brings the pup up to his chest, it's cries quieting as a little nose sniffs until the pup's lips purse out and latch on, starting to suckle at the milk that flows freely out. Little hands paw at his chest, with happy and content hums.

Regardless of designation, a wolf will sense distress of a pup and it's body will modify accordingly to the pup's needs; even if the wolf in question did not give birth to the pup or even have any pups of their own. Betas and Omegas are more sensitive, but alphas are still able to undergo the same shift, though the SM pack usually only places pseudo mothering duties solely upon omegas. 

As the puppy greedily drinks it's first meal, Doyoung can't help but gaze upon the small babe with soft wonder. Dark head of hair, plush lips and such small tiny hands he can't help but lift one, his fragile heart squeezing tight as the tiny fist grasps one of his slim fingers tightly. So small yet so strong. To think his friends gave life to such a strong little pup, to think pieces of Johnny and Ten created this beautiful life.

Doyoung had often dreamed of a moment when he himself would mate with another, unspoken wishes filled with a redheaded alpha, cradling pups of their own with expressive features passed down from their parents. 

But while dreams are one thing, reality is an entirely different thing. Cradling a small fragile life like this as it drinks from your breast is unimaginable.

He's shaken out of his awe by the small pop as the pup finishes his meal, smacking his lips before yawning wide, worn out from crying without comfort for so long. He lifts the pup up to his chest, placing his small head against the hallow of his throat, small movements brushing against his skin as the pup scents him. He swears a few tears from earlier fall down his cheek as the pup releases the smallest little sigh as he relaxes in Doyoung's hold, indicating the pup feels safe as he falls into puppy slumber. As Doyoung rights his hanbok up, careful to not disturb the pup, it's only then he realizes how still the forest has become.

It's so quiet, he's suddenly scared stiff to make a single move. Even though he's at the far edge of their land, right along the eastern border, he realizes that any sign of quiet would mean he's done his duty, that the pup has been...

He swallows against the rising bile in his throat, unable to even speak the word as he holds the sleeping pup. No one knows the pup is still alive and no one can know. God no one can know.

Kim Doyoung, beta, vocal master, and loyal pack member has just broken the code, forgone the established order, and decided against the pack's leaders. 

And this time, there will be no mercy.


	3. the omission of the omega

While the sun is poised high in the sky, the SM pack is bustling to load up numerous carts for the traveling troubadours, preparing for the clan's evening departure. Many wolves attend to their assigned roles, diligently working in silence while trying to feign they aren't still affected by what happened the previous night.

Not even whispers would dare be uttered about the matter, fear of being overheard and earning a public reprimand keeping the most talkative of wolves silent.

While the performers are attending to their own duties, some participating in an informal practice and others packing their belongings, it's hard to ignore the noticeable absences. One performer who resides in the prison cells and another whose whereabouts are worryingly unknown. 

It's midday by the time Doyoung ventures back from the outer lands beyond the border, briskly retreating to his quarters to clean up. His hands twitch nervously, the beta keeping his head down as his thumb rubs over the moleskin bandage covering the right palm. Ducking into his hut, he strips himself of the stained hem hanbok, nearing the basin in the corner to pour water from the pitcher into the bowl. He dips a cotton cloth, beginning to wipe himself down with the wet rag, his wolf sighing as his skin is rinsed with cool water. He submerges his hands, the crystal clear water gradually becoming murky with the remnants of dirt and grime.

He can feel his heart is still pounding in his chest, his wolf pacing with an anxious tic because of what he's done.

He knows by this time some of the pack members will be searching for him, no doubt Taeil is about to pop a vein for his absence this morning. He doesn't have much time to delay, too many tasks to take care of before they are sent off on their journey after dinner. 

He tosses the damp cloth aside, hurrying to his wardrobe and pulling out a fresh handbok, opting for billowing pants that will make horseback riding easier. Tying his shirt with a satin belt, he wanders outside and heads towards the center of the grounds, wolves noticing his presence and greeting him with a bow. Doyoung maintains a cool facade, all the while his wolf cowers, wondering if they know or even suspect of what he has done, of what he will do. 

He wanders through the hectic common dwellings, avoiding the areas where the other performers are practicing. He instead searches for locations magistrates usually dwell, hoping to find one particular figure. No sooner had he begun his quest, Doyoung finds the platinum blonde beta speaking with a few wolves, a scroll etched with a list in his hands. 

"Magistrate Kun," he greets, paying no heed to the other wolves, whom politely excuse themselves.

"Teacher Kim," the amicable beta smiles. "We've been wondering where you are. WinWin about convinced Yuta and Lucas to send out a search party."

Doyoung chuckles, shaking his head. "Packing has never been my forte, plus couldn't sleep last night and indulged myself for once."

The beta nods understandingly. "As you should. You work too hard Do. At least you're up now, the others are waiting."

Doyoung bounces on the balls of his heels. "Actually, I was coming to inform that the Grand Master has requested I fill Te-the Master Dancer's former place of visiting the Pledis pack." 

Kun blinks, surprised. "Oh. I had not yet been informed of this decision. It's a shame given a messenger has already ridden out to inform the pack of the cancellation."

On the contrary, Doyoung thinks that works well for him. "It was a last minute request, but he reasons that we cannot let this negotiation fall through. Though I am not skilled in the art of movement, he believes my voice shall persuade them enough."

Kun looks a bit troubled. "Certainly, but their leader Han Seongsu has personally requested..._the particular omega._ I should speak to Grand Master Lee of this sudden change-"

"Perhaps it is not wise to question his decisions in light of more recent...uncouth discoveries," he reasons, leaning towards the beta as if sharing a secret. "As we vow, His will be done," Doyoung states simply, the engrained phrase inarguable. 

Kun looks thoughtful before he inclines his head. "His will be done." The beta then gives him a kind smile, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "At least I have no uncertainty that you will amaze them with your performance Do. Just be sure to take a guard with you as you travel, some of the Northern territories can be testy."

Doyoung nods, choosing to forgo any verbal promises and instead clasping his hand over Kun's squeezing it fondly. He takes his time to study the older beta, his hyung only one lunar cycle ahead of him. He fixes on a smile, "Thank you for your blessing. I'll let you get back to your politics Magistrate."

He soon departs from the area as Kun is gathered into a political discussion, heavy footsteps carrying him south, towards the prisons. Pack members are sparse when he arrives, only a lone guard standing outside. The tall lanky silhouette of Captain Park leans against the outer stone wall, gazing up at the treeline. At the noise of his footsteps, he straightens up as the beta nears, not appearing weary just confused.

"Teacher Kim, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Doyoung bows, hands clasped in front demurely. "I was wanting to request a private audience with the offending omega." He has to bite his tongue at the title, hating he has to act with disdain when speaking of his dear friend.

The Alpha Captain makes an uncomfortable expression. "I'm afraid he's been sentenced to isolation, at least until they decide his fate." 

Doyoung's wolf whines. Isolation is horribly difficult, because wolves thrive on pack interaction; it's part of the reason a pack is so fundamentally important. Isolation for an omega however, the designation more sensitive to touch and bonding of the three, is pure suffering.

Doyoung bites his lip to it nearly bleeds, keeping his head bowed as a sign of submission. "I understand Captain Park. But I humbly ask that I may speak to him for brief moment to...to ensure he understands the gravity of what he has done and how merciful the Grand Master has been."

The alpha stalls for a few moments, looking around to check they are alone, before gesturing to the entrance. "Only a few moments, Teacher Kim," he warns gently.

Doyoung bows, hurrying inside and moving past the empty cells until he comes upon the last one. His wolf whines achingly, digesting the pitiful scene of Ten slumped in the corner of his cell, head tilted towards the lone barred window. The omega, noticing his presence sits up straight, eyes wide.

Doyoung immediately collapses to his knees next to the barred cell door, Ten scrambling on the dirty ground to grasp his hands through the gaps, leaning his forehead against the beta's. 

"Do," Ten chokes, the thin limbs shaking against him. It kills the beta to see the once strong, alluring omega reduced to such a weak state. He touches any part of the omega, skin to skin in a attempt to ebb away at the loneliness setting in.

"We don't have much time. I just wanted to check on you before I-," he trails off, swallowing against the lump in his throat. "But I leave for the Northern territories."

Ten winces as if pained by the reminder his expected performance for the Pledis pack. "I suppose those negotiations will fall through."

The beta flounders, before vaguely answering, "It's been taken care of, pay no mind to it. But how are you fairing? I mean, Isolation? It's insane that-"

"They're trying to decide if I'll be positioned as an omega priestess....permanently"

"No..." Doyoung gapes. Ten's whole world revolves around dancing, it's was a skill that granted his family's appeal into SM. But now to be possibly sentenced to a life of no more performances, to a life of abstinence, and perhaps matelessness? God...

Ten chin drops, his eyes straying to the dirt. "It's more than I deserve for betraying the order. For committing such a sin that caused so much hurt to our pack...to Taeyong." 

Doyoung leans his head back, staring into the disgraced omega's face. "Explain this to me," he begs in a fevered whisper, careful to not let Captain catch wind. "Explain what happened, make it make sense Tennie. You had everything; power, influence,_ favor_. What happened?"

Ten gives a humorless huff, remorse covering his flawless face. "That's what Grand Master asked me this morning. I told them that it was my heat, drove us both crazy and we lost our wits. Then tried to conceal the result of our transgression. But..."

Doyoung leans closer, fingers brushing against Ten's hand wrapped around the bar. "But?" he prompts.

The omega turns his head to gaze out towards the high window, the faint light catching on the gold flecks lining his pupils. "I lied."

Doyoung's stills, but nonetheless listens in his silence as the omega continues. "Johnny's family was one of the first pack members I met when I came here. His mother oversaw the appeal transitions and she introduced me to her subunit. I was nervous, scared to be on my own, and worried I wouldn't fit in with the pups who had grown up together. But then at dinner that very evening, this tall alpha came by side and handed me a piece of fatty meat. _Her son._ I had seen him do the same thing for the younger pups, but to be so kind to a stranger, it left me reeling. Johnny was just so...different. As the winters came and went, I began to recognize something, something that scared me because I knew it was wrong."

Doyoung is leaned forward, on the edge of his metaphorical seat. "What?"

Ten squeezes his hand, revealing his sin of omission. "My wolf felt called to him. My wolf _chose_ him."

The whispered words hang in the air, leaving the ground Doyoung kneels upon off kilter. "You mean..."

Ten nods. "We began our affair in secret, brief touches here and there. But keeping our wolves apart was starting to hurt, as if my wolf was wounded. Finally last summer's eve, Johnny escorted me to and from a performance in the East for the Starship pack. It was just us two, camping beneath the stars, and w-we...we made love. It was rebellion and treachery, but for one magical moment we felt invincible." Ten looks up at him, a lone tear trailing down his slim cheek. "But we were wrong, we weren't invincible, we were foolish. We tried to hide our betrayal, but it came to haunt us all the same."

Doyoung mouth remains shut, not mentioning anything related to the pup.

Ten was shaking. "Do, If I were to lose my place in this pack, I'd be nothing. If I get sent back to Thailand, I'd be the shame of my family. They were already struggling to provide for us, and they worked so hard to get me here." Ten closes his eyes, trying to stop the tears. "The fact I was selfish and ruined-"

"Hey, shh," the beta soothes, reaching inward through the bars to pull Ten close, trying to wrap his arms around him as best he can. "You have not ruined your place Tennie. We...we can't always control what our wolves feel, what our inner most desires are. But you have been shown mercy and you will not be sent back. **You are pack**."

It's the first time he's heard such a statement in hours, and Ten chokes on a sob, burying his face between the iron bar and Doyoung's arm. The isolation has been him hard on him, left him feeling so vulnerable. "They can't know, please they can't know."

Doyoung glances up towards the window, the sun starting to descend halfway as he holds the omega as close as the bars will allow. "Your secret is safe with me."

When the omega calms down, he sits up wiping away his tears. The two fall silent, but Doyoung still can't wrap his head around something. He tentatively comments, "No matter what your wolf feels Tennie, you could have had it all. And with mercy and perseverance, you still can." It pains him to insist the the omega mating with Taeyong, but he knows from the deep hurt in the redheaded alpha's eyes, there is still hope. He also believes this might be the thing to give Ten strength to care through isolation, to know he still has such an important place in the pack.

But contrary to the visible relief he expects the omega to feel, Ten just regards him with a soft expression, shaking his head while squeezing his hand. "Oh Do. It was never _my_ destiny, no matter by will or not."

Doyoung frowns, unsure of what Ten means, when footsteps near the entrance. The two wolves let go of one another as if burned, Doyoung hurriedly standing up.

Captain Park grants him an apologetic look. "I'm afraid time is up."

Doyoung nods, casting a false cold look towards the prisoner, yet gently reaching his hand out from behind his back. The omega's fingers brush against his as he leaves, thanking the Captain again for his hospitality. As he's exiting, he feel his face draining of color when he spots General Kim and Commander Xiumin nearing the prisons.

Both alpha raise their brows as they draw closer, General Kim holding a whip in his hand that makes Doyoung feel perturbed. 

"Beta Kim, I'm surprised to see you here. Surely preparation for the trip this evening are still underway," Alpha General Kim comments, suspicion in his tone.

"Yes General. I was just visiting the offending omega, he used to reside in our old subunit. I...I wanted to remind the omega of how important the pack is and how grateful he should be for the chance at redemption." The words he forces himself to utter make him nauseous, the pretend lack of remorse for his friend makes his wolf bare it's teeth.

General Kim however smirks, pleased at his steadfastness. "As a good pack member should. Well done Beta Kim." Doyoung's wolf grows at the words, but his face remains impassive. "With pack members as loyal as you, there may still yet be hope for such a shamefully promiscuous omega." He hands his weapon to Commander Xiumin while speaking, the other alpha accepting it without another word.

Doyoung's eyes follow the movement, his stomach dropping at the sight of blood encrusted on the jagged pieces of bone attached to the ends of the whip._ Oh god no._

"You-" he looks into the Alpha's red yes, the beta wolf's teeth still bared and heckles risen. "You've been fighting wild beasts General Kim?"

"Please Beta Kim. I told you to call me Suho." The General smiles, charming compared to the ugly words he speaks, "Just had to take care of the other guilty party, a lesson I'm sure that poor excuse of an alpha won't soon forget."

The words chill him to the fucking core, and Doyoung barely manages to somehow not throw up. _Oh God Johnny_. Now he realizes why his wolf was wary, why he always been uncomfortable around the alpha.

He somehow manages to complement, "That's g-good to hear...Suho. As long as we have leaders diligent as you, Commander Xiumin, and Captain Park, our pack shall remain whole and devoted." His wolf is shaking, howling that he needs to run, he needs to get as far away and find Johnny. 

With the General and Commander looking appreciative, for once Doyoung listens to his wolf. "If you excuse me, I must go finish packing." He bows as the others reciprocate, walking away calmly, careful to not pick up the pace to appear skittish. He also doesn't dare glance back at the eyes that follow him, shivers running up and down his spine.

-/-

He hurries to the healing hut, his heart racing at the horrors he's praying he won't find. Wolves spare him a glance, too caught in their task to ask the usually collected leader what is wrong. 

When he enters the hut, pushing aside the cloth curtain that separates the clinic from the outside, he stops in his tracks, breath frozen in his lungs. On the table lays Johnny, passed out on his stomach while a devastated Jungwoo stands beside him, somberly peering up from his work. What makes Doyoung feel shaken is the bleeding lashes against the alpha's back, at least 30 deep cuts that cover his entire flank.

"God..." Doyoung breathes out, letting the curtain fall behind him. How can they be so cruel, even if the punishment is somehow warranted? He inches closer as the omega healer sets down the jar salve, beside stacks of cloth bandages.

"He passed out by the last few hits, the pain was too much" Jungwoo's voice is soft, close to breaking into tears. The gentle beta turns his face away, hunching his shoulders as he sniffs.

Doyoung comes up to him, wrapping his arms around his sensitive friend. He always worried when Jungwoo was assigned Master Healer, not because he thought the beta incompetent, but because Jungwoo has always possessed such a fragile heart. He'd be dealing with those who've gotten sick, those wounded in battle, or those who are near their end. But never had Doyoung nor anyone thought Jungwoo would have to be caring for their friend after receiving such a brutal punishment. 

When the healer manages to get ahold of himself, he turns and looks at Doyoung with angry wet eyes. "If we want them to not scar, he would need intricate stitching work that would take at least half a day, along with a rare plant that grows down by the coral beaches. But we are assigned to leave within a matter of hours because of the performance, so we can only salve and bandage the wounds. They knew and they wanted them to scar!" The gentle beta knocks the jar of salve off the table, the pot smashing to pieces on the floor as Jungwoo brings his hands up to cover his face, bursting into tears.

Doyoung holds in his own tears, guiding the weeping beta into his chest, the only thing keeping the younger steady is his hyung's embrace. The older beta rocks him back and forth, all the while gazing at the wounded alpha who remains passed out. Soon Jungwoo starts cursing, "Why did he have to do such a thing hyung? Why did our hyung betray the pack?" Doyoung doesn't have any answers that will bring him comfort, not even Ten's secrets will heal the pain.

After the beta hears the younger's cries diminish in severity, he gently guides Jungwoo upright, hands braced against the younger's arms. "I know it's hard dongsaeng, but you need to bandage him up before we're called away. If you don't, it could get worse and even your healer trainees won't be able to stop a bad infection while you're away. I'll help you."

Jungwoo's breathing stutters, face still puffy and wet but he's already reaching for the bandages and a new pot of salve from the shelves behind him. The two betas work diligently without any more exchanges, Doyoung assisting as best he can to clean the cuts. The worst part is having to hold Johnny down as Jungwoo wipes the cuts with antiseptic oil, the alpha whimpering in his sleep and thrashing in pain. Doyoung shushes him softly, whispering apologies into his ear with each twitch the alpha gives.

The sun has just set on the horizon when they finish, a pile of bloodied cloths and pieces of discarded bandages scattered on the clinic's floor to show for their efforts. Doyoung feels relief that the now bandaged alpha is still, no longer in aggravated pain at the very least. He glances up at Jungwoo who looks worn out, from the arduous work and his crying fit.

"Go," he nods towards the curtain. "Go freshen and finishing packing. I'll clean up the mess."

Jungwoo thanks him, still subdued as he retreats to his hut. Doyoung begins picking up the mess, including the broken pot, discarding it into the stone hearth, the crackling fire burning away the trash. While kneeling by the fire, watching the soiled bandages dissolve to ash, his attention wanders to the shelves where rows of salve pots lay awaiting. Taking one peek to ensure no one is watching, he sneaks over to the shelves and grabs a pot from the middle row, carefully rearranging the pots so as to not look so organized. This way no one will be able to detect one has been taken.

Finding the arrangement satisfactory, the beta turns and faces the slumbering patient, legs carrying him to his bedside. Doyoung reaches a hand out, gently caressing through the resting alpha's soft locks. "Johnny," he mouths, the alpha not stirring at the touch as the beta's eyes drift over the bandages, his wolf wailing at the sight.

After a minute, Doyoung lets his hand drop before leaving the clinic, making his way quickly back to his quarters.

-/-

"Clan of the Troubadours," the Grand Master addresses them from his place on the stage before a distinguished line. "We send you off to perform before dignitaries of the Northern territories. It is a great honor to be tasked with such a duty and we have the utmost confidence you will help guide us to prosperity and new alliances." 

Doyoung stands next Taeil, Jisung to his immediate right, among the row of performers standing in the middle of the clearing. Their satchels rest against their feet, the performers listening to their departure blessing. The rest of the pack are in their assigned positions, whether in what remains of the two leadership lines that are now onstage or in the crowd that kneels to their presence. Kun moves down the line, cradling a small bowl filled with the blood of a slaughtered goat, dipping his thumb in to draw a line across each performer's forehead, a symbol they belong to the SM pack. 

"May it be stressed you represent the SM Pack, in every breath you take, every song you sing, and every dance you perform. Let it be not for yourself, but for the greatness of our pack. I have chosen you and you will prove you are worthy of such a bestowment. So be it?"

"Your will be done!" They all answer, the words sounding only hallow and cold to Doyoung's ears. The Grand Master then steps aside and grants the stage to their future Pack Alpha Taeyong. Doyoung's eyes are glued to him, the fading light of day making him look regal. His expression however still remains shuttered.

"Performers. May you travel safety and ride steadfast. May you do your utmost to show the Northern territories the excellence of SM. May you make the pack proud."

"Yes Alpha," the line of them placing a hand on the heart before bowing. Taeyong's eyes skim down the row, looking at each of them. It strikes his heart when those eyes pass over him quickly without so much as lingering, and soon the guards lead them towards where the carts and horses reside. Calmly and without another words, they all pick up their satchels and head in that direction; internally however, Doyoung's panicking, casting glances back to Taeyong, hoping to share one last farewell glance, because the last conversation he had with him was the previous night and that's not enough. It will never be enough.

But the redheaded alpha has already turned away from them, conversing with Mark and Jaehyun. Doyoung doesn't even get to say a few last words with his best friend nor some of the others, reluctantly leaving with the troubadour clan.

He hops on his horse, gazing back once more at the now emptying clearing and trots beside the carts. His wolf whimpers sadly, the beta willing his eyes to stay dry as he drowns in heartbreak and pain.

-/-

The clan travels in peace for a few minutes before they come to a split path, both heading north but diverting in different directions. Doyoung, who has made his way in front of the clan, stops the travelers, turning his steed around to address the troubadours. 

He tries to keep his voice steady. "I'm afraid this where our paths diverge, as I have been assigned to perform for the Pledis pack in lieu of the Master Dance."

The performers, his dearest friends gasp, raised questions spouted out, the loudest being Taeil's "WHAT?!"

"It was an order by Grand Master Lee, has been willed by the council." He's starting to see how simple and believable things are when you utilize the words 'will' and 'order'. 

One of the guards frowns. "But who will attend with you Teacher Kim? It is dangerous making the trip by yourself."

"No one, just me," he replies calmly. "But have no concern, Grand Master has sent correspondence ahead of time for personal guards to meet me halfway. I have means to protect myself for the journey and shall be fine."

"But...But-" Haechan stutters, trying to find a way for his hung to stay. WinWin, the poor sweet boy, looking just as lost as the rest.

"It has to be done," he states, the only answer he can give that will make sense in the long run.

Doyoung dismounts and is immediately bombarded by the dreamies, who hug him tightly while pretending to cry and whine about their 'eomma' leaving them. The beta tries not to sob aloud at the reality of those words, hugging them close. Taeil marches over, some exasperation on his face. "This is absurd. Why wasn't I informed?"

Doyoung smiles, pulling the older omega into his already full embrace who goes willingly. "You were preoccupied with preparing for this trip. And you already do with so much, hyung. You deserved to be free from this burden," his throat clenches. Taeil has been like an older brother to him, the one who taught him to sing properly when he was just a young tenacious pup. 

Taeil huffs but leans his head against his shoulder. Doyoung looks over and see the rest of the performers have dismounted, the sight something melancholy. Haechan frowns, well more like pouts, arms crossed. Jungwoo, still shaken from earlier, looks even more sad if possible while WinWin looks downtrodden, unsure of why the plan is changing so suddenly.

Doyoung tries to jest. "Don't pout Donghyuck. You shall be able to outperform me, just like you wanted."

The younger scoffs, "It's not outperforming if you aren't there hyung." 

Doyoung lets go of the others, maneuvering through them to mess up the younger's hair, an undignified squawk emitting from the omega as he bats at the offending hand. Doyoung laughs and gives the others hugs, well wishes, trying not to let his hands and touches linger to long to on his friends for fear they'll take notice. His wolf silently cries.

As he mounts his horse, he hears the youngest of the group, Jisung call, "Hyung!"

Doyoung turns towards the tiny omega, who sits perched inside one of the carts with Renjun and Jaemin. "Will you meet us for the performance?" he asks innocently, small face tilted and eyes bright.

Doyoung swallows, but pretends to appear upbeat. "Depends on how this one will go, hopefully it'll be short and sweet. If I don't get to see you all, I'll meet you back here to prepare for Taeyong's coronation." The lie rolls off his tongue easily, but the aftertaste is bitter and poisonous. 

The dreamies sigh aloud but let guards signal the carts and horses to continue, not wanting to delay further. Doyoung waves farewell, kicking his heels against his horse, the luxurious short-haired steed beginning to race off towards the Northern territories, the route diverting further and further away from the performance party, from his friends.

He rides fast, not stopping until he's well past a mile out into the forest. Only then does he pulls the reigns hard, the horse whining as it comes to a stop, stomping it's hooves. Doyoung angles it's head to the side, clicking his teeth as he encourages the horse to amble that way, it's trot slowly and steady. It's fifteen paces from the path, half the distance on a horse as he comes upon a tree with a blue ribbon tied to a branch. 

Doyoung hops off and quickly goes to the tree, bending down near a small hallowed nook built into it's base. He digs away the piles of dirt, brushes the carefully placed vines and sticks away, and there he is. The pup is still sleeping as soundly as he was when Doyoung left him out here earlier, trekking as far as he could along the route. A wild Gardenia flower hangs from an inner branch above the dozing pup, golden dust falling from it's petals like snowfall sprinkled upon the ground. The same flower hangs in mass quantities in the pack's nursery, an organic method to promoting pups to sleep soundly through the night. 

He leans forward, careful hands cupping underneath the pup's tiny body as the beta picks him up, bringing the sleepy pup to rest against his chest. The sensation causes the pup to shift, tiny grumbles emitted as the pup yawns. It's eyes blink open, gaze not yet able to focus as pouty lips purse, weak whines emitted from the tiny pup.

"Shh, shh it's ok sweet pup, I'm here now." He pushes down his shirt and brings the pup up to his chest, letting the tiny babe drink from him.

He keeps an eye on the path, listening to the sounds of the forest as he caresses the pup's head, his wolf pacing and nervous. 

As the pup finishes it's meal, it gives a big yawn, stretching it's little limbs until it slumps in his hands. Doyoung cups the small cheek, the pup nuzzling into the touch before it's eyes drift closed once again. Gazing at the pup for only a moment longer, Doyoung stands, trailing back to his horse as he grabs a small cloth satchel from his pack, pulling the strap across his shoulder and placing the pup in the pouch of the cloth. The tiny pup snuggles in the close hold, little paws clasped to his chest as if in prayer, mouth twitching that could almost be thought of as a tiny smile.

Doyoung then grabs the saddle and pulls himself up back onto the horse, ensuring the satchel is cradled securely to his body. His head turns back towards the direction of where his pack is, sparing one last long thought of the place and people he's known as home. He already said his inadvertent goodbyes, some not long enough, and some not at all. But no matter what, he'll never feel ready for what he's about to do. His wolf whines, torn between a desire to race back to his pack and run as fast as possible from them to protect the defenseless pup.

The beta angles forward, situating himself better in the saddle before he grabs the reigns and kicks his heels hard. "Ya!" The horse takes off, racing through the dense woods, the distance growing wider between him and and the people he loves.

-/-

He rides for miles beneath starry skies, one hand on the reigns and another incessantly touching the pouch where the pup sleeps soundly. A quarter moon is out tonight, guiding the beta's way on the deserted path, the sound of hooves trampling against the ground disturbing the calm peace of the forest. Doyoung estimates he's got three moon cycles to get as far as he possibly can, before the pack discovers his befuddled lies and comes searching for him. They of course don't have knowledge that the pup is still alive and sleeping soundly in his hold. And that's why he can't stop, no matter how how much his legs begin to ache, and his fingers begin to hurt from the biting wind. Not until they've made enough head way to feel safe. 

It's probably two hours shy of dawn when he stops at a small clearing near a babbling brook, the area surrounded by dense forest that should provide adequate cover from any possible strays. He dismounts from his exhausted horse, guiding the mare to drink from the cool creek.

By now the pup has awoken, squirming in his little nest. Doyoung unhooks the pouch and lifts up the pup, his nose wrinkling at the soiled blanket. He makes his way to the stream, uncovering the pup and washing him clean in the water, apologize for the coldness as the pup whimpers. He the grabs one of his numerous shirts from his own baggage, using it to wrap his pup up in a clean cover. He gently rests the pup on his baggage and quickly starts a fire to get some warmth to fight off the cold chill. 

When the blaze starts to light up the small clearing, he traipses back to the creek and cups the cold water in his hands, washing away the blood mark across his forehead, scrubbing away the last remnants he belonged to the SM pack. It feels like a baptism, though on the contrary, it does nothing to cleanse his sins.

His wolf sighs contently when the fire's warmth fills the small clearing, even the horse shuffling closer as it nips at the grass. A cleansed Doyoung tosses the dirty blanket into the flames, destroying any evidence or smell of the pup before he sits criss-crossed at a safe distance from the fire. He pulls the pup to him as the little one stretches in his hands, the beta unable to stop the coo that leaves his mouth. He slips down the sleeve of his shirt, cradling the the pup in the crook of his arm, head situated near his chest; the small babe latches on to consume another meal.

It's peaceful this night, the hooting owls resting in the trees with crickets chirping steadily, the fire crackling in the background. It means the feelings he tried to ignore during the ride come rushing back full force. He can't believe he did it, he left his pack. And even if he had a change of heart, it's too late to turn back now, too many lies told. God, he's breathless at this unknown emotion. It can't be the invincible feeling that Ten was speaking about earlier, because Doyoung is much too fearful of the moment the leaders will discover what he has done; he's in too much pain to think of who he has left behind making this choice. 

But when he gazes down at the nursing puppy, so fragile in his arms, god he thinks he do it again without hesitation. 

"What should we name you sweet pup?" he asks quietly, bewitched by the pup whose little eyes wander around as he drinks.

"It's funny," the beta continues softly. "I had dreamt so frequently of having my own pups that you'd think I'd have a list of names off the top of head. Yet, I don't. Maybe it's cause I never thought I'd get to have them with the person I love. Never thought I'd get to have any at all."

The pup whines around the teat, little hand clenching at his chest. "How about..." Doyoung thinks of all the names he's learned of the pack, all of them attached to fond memories that would make it much too painful to name the pup after. He ponders, names flashing through his mind before-

"Seokjin..." the name slipping from his tongue, somehow fitting as the pup gurgles. His wolf yips happily, wagging his tail. Doyoung smiles, trailing a soft finger against the baby smooth cheek. "Sweet pup Seokjin."

The pup blinks up at him, and the beta wolf knows it's the perfect name for the pup. 

When the pup detaches, smacking his lips, Doyoung brings him up and places a fragile kiss against the pup's cheek, the two of them sniffing each other. Slowly Doyoung's beta scent is being transferred to the pup, the little one becoming his own. Seokjin's tiny hands smack against his face, the beta laughing at the little one's curiosity. He then maneuvers the pup into the hallow of his neck, beginning to sing to the pup.

The pup nuzzles into his neck, growing sleepy at the gentle tune the beta sings to him. Soon Seokjin has fallen into slumber, Doyoung gently placing him in a makeshift cot, within an acceptable distance from the fire so as to not overheat and not grow too cold. 

But now comes the part he has been dreading all day. The beta rises to his feet, retrieving his satchel from where it still hangs in the saddle, also taking the time to unhooking the bit and reigns from the horse. He goes back to the fire and unpacks his belongings, digging in to withdraw the hunting knife he had stashed at the bottom. He also grabs some moleskin bandages and the stolen pot of salve, placing them on the ground beside him. 

He removes his right arm completely from his shirt, taking the leather reigns and placing them between his teeth. Unsheathing the hunting knife from the leather holster, he runs it through the fire for good measure before setting the tip right along the side of his neck, the bare column of skin a blank canvas. His wolf whimpers, breath beginning to pick up as he gazes over towards the sleeping pup, little face lax in sweet dreams. 

_"It has to be done."_

Doyoung presses the knife into the supple flesh, biting the reigns hard to not scream as tears flood in his vision. 

-/-

A few weeks later, as the Autumn winter chill has steeped in, an omega by the name of Yeji is perched at a work table, stringing dyed beads onto a thread in hopes of creating a necklace to give to her sister. So diligently focused on her craft, it's her wolf who senses movement beyond the trees bordering the sanctuary. The sanctuary was built on allotted ground midway to the Northwestern region of Korea, at least 100 miles shy of the Chinese border. The young girl glances up and her nimble fingers falter, spotting a lone individual trekking closer to the entrance gates.

She stands up from her bench, stepping over it to go retrieve the head of the sanctuary. "Healer Mikyung! Healer Mikyung!"

The other sanctuary residents watch alarmed while the young omega races through the compound, sandals kicking up dirt in her path. Yeji finds the middle-aged beta in the clinic cabin, speaking with an older couple. Yeji's unexpected and hasty entrance startles the three.

Her chest heaves after having sprinted so hard. "There's someone nearing the gates!"

The Head Healer immediately exits the clinic, making her way quickly to the entrance with her hand hiking up her long skirt as to not graze the ground, the omega girl trailing behind her. A small crowd of residents have gathered, all curious as who this traveler is. They haven't had any new wolves come to the compound in at least 24 lunar cycles. 

The crowd parts for their leader, the beta taking her place up at the front to get a clear view of this wolf. 

It's a young male, with blue irises of a beta, his face smudged with streaks of dirt, his attire worn. He's tall, slimmed face, with dark hair starting to curl at the ends. Peaking out from beneath his collar, on the right hand side of his neck, is a scarred mating bite; it is a well-crafted fabrication unbeknownst to the plain eye. He bows at the head beta's presence, his hand cradling his satchel close to his chest.

"May we help you?" Healer Mikyung ask. 

"My name is Do Seungsoo and my pack was slaughtered by rogues. I have come to ask for sanctuary for me..." the beta then angles his body, lifting up the edge of his pouch to reveal something that makes the crowd gasp. "...and my sweet pup."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kim Seokjin, pup to Kim Doyoung. It's fitting :)
> 
> Also moon cycles mean every 30 days (all phases of the month). So thus a moon cycle is a month, and 3 moon cycles means 3 months till the troubadours return.


	4. the widow and his wits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween spooky boos! 🎃 👻 💀 
> 
> There will be a time skip between the first portion and the second of this chapter, hopefully I can communicate it well.
> 
> Doyoung's hair is a little more grown out now  
[like this instead of the regular groomed mushroom shape](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkA6nZnaAC4)
> 
> At a sanctuary like this, attire is more simplistic. Short-sleeved during hot months.  
[Males wear this in black, dark or light grey ](http://res.heraldm.com/content/image/2018/02/05/20180205000844_0.jpg)  
[Females wear this with pants or a skirt](https://www.kooding.com/hanbok-jeogori-gray-t32-lo/p/187961?gclid=Cj0KCQjwl8XtBRDAARIsAKfwtxCukoeJwT0K51k9yPAX0TAVivI-W-b6EHLjEZdbLaH6atiuX7D-24MaAo_aEALw_wcB)
> 
> Of course there are the more informal clothes  
[like this they can wear such as this one (that Jungkook from BTS wore at the airport)](https://img.kpopmap.com/2019/07/bts-jungkook-hanbok-2.jpg)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Healer Kim Mikyung](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/44/73/a7/4473a70790440399e696171eb9a7ed5a.jpg)   
[Lee Young-ja from hello counselor](https://pds.joins.com/jmnet/koreajoongangdaily/_data/photo/2018/12/23185135.jpg)

There's something breathtaking about witnessing nature awaken after a long period of hibernation, buds beginning to sprout, greenery clawing itself free from beneath the melting snow-dusted earth. The forest painstakingly defrosts, the canopy of tree branches dripping with damp slush. It is a testament that spring is almost upon them, the winter chill clinging to it's last breath. 

Taeil snuggles his blanket around him tighter, enjoying the warmth of the wool material as the carriage shifts and rumbles beneath him, returning on the path home. Three moon cycles have not been the clan's longest tour, but his wolf still whines itself fatigued, desiring nothing more than to be reunited with his pack within the comfort of their land. 

"Hyung," Jaemin whines, the other pups crowding close. "Please, pretty please can't we just run ahead? I wanna see the others!"

Taeil remains deadpan at the suggestion, Haechan nudging his arm playfully. "We've been traveling for months hyung, live a little. Plus, I need to deliver an important message from the Northern territories."

At this Taeil sits up straighter, concerned at this news. "What message?"

The older omega knows he's fallen into the trap when Haechan smirks. "I have to inform Doyoung I outperformed him so well, one of the dignitaries shed a tear."

One would assume Taeil is passing into the afterlife with how hard he rolls his eyes. He thinks his restlessness could also be attributed to being the eldest of the troubadours, the responsible one overseeing the young, rambunctious bunch; another duty atop of an already exhausting job. Taeil sighs, sharing an exasperated look with an alpha guard trotting on horseback beside their cart. The guy shrugs, ultimately letting the Master Performer have the final say.

Taeil focuses back the dreamies kneeling in front of him, the pups whining and pleading, even roping Junwoo into their shenanigans; he can't complain about the later though, given the soft beta is in much better spirits than he was when they previously left the pack. But still it's like having another pup he's got to keep an eye on. Honestly the mothering duties Doyoung left him with, sheesh. "Fine, fine! But don't blame me when one of the council members catches you running around, acting improper."

The pups whoop joyously without paying much heed to his warning, already hopping out of the cart and racing ahead down the path, Jisung pulling an excited Junwoo along by the hand. One of the more placating guards takes off after them to ensure they won't manage to get into trouble in the last short distance home, though heaven knows if the dreamies can do anything, they somehow will.

WinWin lays his head against Taeil's shoulder, smiling at the others' antics. "Good leader."

Taeil huffs but nonetheless lets the omega continue to rest there, pondering if Doyoung arrived before them. He certainly was not able to make it to the Northern territory performances, so he assumes Pledis' negotiations took longer than usual. Groveling bastards, this alliance better be worth.

Without the younger ones creating a distraction, the older omega can feel his wolf pacing, hoping they are returning to a better situation than last time. God, he doesn't know what punishments Ten and Johnny were subjected to, but he hopes they've redeemed their way back into the Grand Master and leadership's good graces.

Nearing the familiar wrought iron archway, engraved with the insignia of the SM pack, makes his wolf yip. As the wooden wheels of the carriage come to a halt, the remaining performers and guards are greeted by awaiting pack members, showered with affectionate praise as others begin unloading the carts for them.

The two omega performers venture further into their homeland with their arms linked, the canvas satchels swinging from their backs as they relish in the sights and sounds of their pack. Three months away truly had been a hardship, the days made longer by the colder climate of the Northern region. Here in the Southeastern region, there's a warmth steadily rising in the air, the sun peaking through the cleavage of the tree tops. Taeil casts a glance at Winwin, smiling when the younger omega tilts his face upwards towards the glimmers of light.

The leaders are already stationed in the clearing as an informal welcome for the returning performers. Taeil feels the weight of responsibility lift from his shoulders when he sees the mature council of elders satisfied, having received complementary praise from the Northern territories' correspondence. Grand Master Lee indeed appears even bemused as the dreamies recount their travels to him, tripping over each other's words to be the one to speak.

Basking in the gaiety, Taeil peers around the clearing, scanning the crowd for any sign of the tall beta. But after a few moments of fruitless searching, with no heads or tails of Doyoung, the older omega feels himself become increasingly anxious. The apprehension continues to shimmer as the future Pack Alpha makes his way towards the two of them, his trusted advisors Yuta and Jaehyun trailing in his wake.

First thing Taeil notices about the future Pack Alpha is that he greets every performer with an openly proud smile, thankfully rid of the torrential storm cloud that hovered over him the night they left. "Performance Master, it's good to see you. The performances went well?"

"Alpha, Strategist Nakamoto, Sergeant Master" Taeil bows, hand pressed to his heart, still aware they are in public and must act accordingly despite being friends. "Yes, they went splendidly and I am assured more appeals and trade agreements are being written as we speak."

"That's good to hear," Taeyong's eyes shift away, searching for something. "Be the way, where is the Vocal Master?"

Taeil's smile drops along with his propriety. "Doyoung hasn't arrived back yet?"

Yuta tilts his head confused. "No that we've seen. Was he riding behind you?"

WinWin beside him shakes his head. "No. Doyoung went to Pledis pack."

"What?" Taeyong asks aloud, visibly taken aback. The ringing sound brings troubadours, leaders, and roaming pack members alike to a stop. Mark rushes to the alpha's side, troubled at the pale faces he's greeted with, drawing the attention of those around them. Yet Taeyong ignores the stares and whispers, advancing closer to the older omega, his gaze intense. "Since when?"

Taeil bites his lip, meeting WinWin's lost stare as conversations around them cease. "Three moon cycles ago, when we left. Doyoung split off at the divided Northern path. He said he would attempt to make it to our performances, but since he didn't I assumed he'd meet us back here on our return....he _said_ he'd meet us back here."

"Doyoung's not here?!" A small voice belonging to Jeno asks, distraught like the rest of the dreamies' states.

The younger pups startle when Grand Master Lee intercedes, voice lacking any earlier jovial mood. "Am I to surmise correctly that our Vocal Master abandoned his position to travel to the Pledis Pack?" The present pack members can smell his scent souring, irateness bleeding into the chill air.

Taeil swallows, dipping his head in affirmation. WinWin keeps his gaze low, shoulders hunched as if expecting a blow. Mark angles his body just the slightest fraction in front of the omega, all the while keeping his face blank.

"And who sanctioned this?" Jaehyun scowls at the idea of his best friend gone, turning towards Kun who handles all negotiations. "Magistrate, did you have knowledge of this?" 

"Yes I spoke to him early that afternoon. He said that Grand Master Lee..." Kun falters, eyes shifting from said alpha to the troubadours. After a pause, he clears his throat, "...that he would be most pleased if we maintained the pack negotiations with Pledis."

A guard from the journey opens his mouth to add his narrative, but Haechan elbows him in the gut, sending him a look that communicates '_shut the fuck up_'. The guard and his soldier companions must realize they had let a beta of such importance wander off without any guards, taking him at his word of Pledis arranging some to meet him halfway. Thus he clicks his mouth, deciding to remain quiet as they would most appreciate not receiving punishment. 

"He said it was needed and we all assumed it to be true," Junwoo replies softly, leaning close to Jisung when the youngest begins to tremble.

Taeyong twists towards the arching forest passage, a tormented expression gracing his pretty features. Yuta places a steady hand on the redhead's shoulder, unable to expunge his own worry.

One of the council members, a regal alpha by the name of Taemin descends from his seat upon the stage. "Then it is with grave remorse that I am to inform this pack, we received correspondence from the Pledis Pack last week, acknowledging the absence of the original performer. In their letter, it suggested they would be agreeable to reschedule the performance for a later date near Autumn's eve. Thus, if what you say is true Performance Master, it is to be believed the Vocal Master never made it to their territory."

The crowd descends into frantic and distressed gossip, bombarding the clearing with overwhelming noise that draws more pack members to the commotion. Even the omega priestesses have sauntered away from their sanctum, Ten among the faction adorned in cream colored gauze dresses. He listens discreetly when Irene inquires about what has transpired, lithe frame stilling when she is informed of the missing Vocal Master. 

Jaehyun speaks hurriedly into Taeyong's ear, Yuta leaning close to overhear what is said. Taeil leans against WinWin feeling faint. while the dreamies huddle together, poor Junwoo trying to comfort the pups. Soldiers have made their way from the training grounds, Captain Wong awaiting orders, Johnny in his shadow. Though considered only a lowly foot soldier now, the alpha decides he will not be held back if one of his friends is in danger; one spared glimpse from Lucas says the higher ranking alpha would not object.

The pack is unsettled while Grand Master lends an ear to his council advisors, a glower on his aged face. It's when General Kim meanders though the crowd, voice interrupting the frantic whispering does the commotion’s die down . "So it seems Beta Kim desired to amend for the failure of an absent pack member, wishing to maintain the alliance. Very commendable of him, yet unfortunately he might of encountered trouble. " 

Taeyong brow deepens, unsure of what to make of the alpha's favor of Doyoung. He's noticed a few times the General's gaze trails over Doyoung, too much for his liking. But he brushes it aside, too worried about the possibility of Doyoung encountered trouble and is now wandering out there hurt. His wolf paces, growling lowly at the mere thought of anyone touching the beta. 

_'God Do, what were you thinking?'_ his laments, his mind swirling with fret. 

"Then we should search for him," Taeyong announces to the pack. "I will lead it."

"Do not concern yourself Alpha Lee with this matter," General Kim declines good-naturedly, the redhead's wolf sneering at the dismissal. "I shall take a small party and search for him."

But Taeyong stands his ground, shaking his head. "Korea is too large to search with only a few. I will take my own company, that way we can cover more ground." At the declaration General Kim keeps smiling, but his eyes narrow, almost as if with a challenge lingering in them.

Luckily Grand Master Lee injects before the argument can come to blows. "I would advise against that proposal Alpha Lee. Traveling out now would be a folly. Your coronation-"

Taeyong's eyes cut to him, his dominating aura leaving no room for objections. "With all due respect Grand Master Lee, my coronation is not for another 3 moon cycles. And if the search has not ended by then, the coronation can be postponed. A pack member missing is of more importance to me as the future Pack Alpha of SM than receiving the crown so callously. What kind of a leader would I be if I valued differently?"

Many wolves sigh adoringly, touched at the selflessness and integrity of the alpha's genuine words. Grand Master Lee clenches his jaw, but concedes with a dip of his head. Wolf pawing eagerly, Taeyong faces the pack. "My company with me!" Immediately officers under the redheaded alpha flank his sides, already traipsing through the parting crowd towards the stables and armory. Yuta and Jaehyung depart without any further words, but Mark sends the two omegas a farewell smile, uneasy as it is comforting as he stalks after the older alphas.

General Kim rounds up his own troops, Commander Zhang already pulling out his map to divide the search. The crowd doesn't disperse, too preoccupied with this disturbance of their long awaited reunion, of what was supposed to bring only peace. WinWin leans his head against Taeil's shoulder, the older omega wrapping his arm around the frail shoulders, holding him close to offer as much as take comfort in.

Taeil aims a concerned glance back towards the woods from whence they came. "Oh Doyoung, where are you?" 

-/-

The summer heat delivers the fields in full bloom, the acre of bustling vegetation waiting to be dug up from their soil beds. In the blazing sun, every color appears that much brighter; bold greens and luscious reds, blushing pinks and acidic yellows. Each plant ripe for the taking, having basked underneath cloudless skies.

Setting down his tool beside the unpruned crop, Doyoung stands up, wiping the sweat from his brow with his arm. He adjusts the straps the run across his plain hanbok, casting a glance over his shoulder to his sweet pup Seokjin, the babe kicking his dangling feet happily from his spot hanging in the cloth k'tan. Doyoung smiles as he reaches back to tickle the pups toes, a high-pitched giggle erupting from between chubby cheeks. 

Nearby down the row, one of the female omegas kneeling on the ground looks up from her digging to smile at the sight, her own two pups running around near her.

"Is my little helper hungry?" he asks sweetly, little hands clapping greets his ears followed by a chorus of babbles that resemble something close to _'nom nom nom._'

He chuckles, bending down to grab his full wicker basket, before picking it up. The beta begins the trek down through the field towards the communal quarters, exchanging pleasantries with some of the wolves who still are working. They all respond in kind, especially to wave hello to the little pup strapped to his back. 

Off the soft farming dirt, his shoes pad against the solid ground, walking by a few wolves here and there who are committed to their own daily tasks. Sometimes his days end with dirt underneath his fingernails from gardening all day, other times his fingers are sore and throbbing from sewing new clothes. It all just depends. The community relies on everyone doing their part, no job too small or big for any designation.

Nearing the kitchens, he heads to the stand where those coming in from the fields drop off their produce for the day. The stand is manned by kitchen staff who are washing up the produce to prepare for supper in the evening.

"Here you go noona," he warmly greets Youngja, a female beta that heads the kitchen staff. Doyoung places his basket of crops down on the table in front of the cooks.

"My, my" Youngja exclaims, drying her hands on her apron. "Looks like you and your assistant have picked a lot today Soo. Good job." 

The staff beside her, an old male omega by the name of Sung Kiahn, leans over to softly pinch Seokjin's cheek, the halabeoji's face wrinkled with a smile. Seokjin, ever the adorable pup, blows a raspberry at the attention, the unexpected sound causing the omega and the middled-aged beta to laugh.

Doyoung chuckles along, bowing once his basket is cleared before trekking back to his cabin. The small compound houses forty-three wolves, each individual and family unit able to have their own private residence. The cabins are accommodating based on the household size, constructed from a mixture of cedar and spruce, simplistic in design yet a cozy home for those who've lost their way.

The entire population residing in the sanctuary consists only of betas and omegas. It's quiet strange to Doyoung that not a single alpha resides in the sanctuary, especially since his old pack held them in such high regard. But if one were to come, the head of the sanctuary, Healer Mikyung would not turn them away. 

-/-

Doyoung brushes as damp cloth against the nape of his neck, the cool touch soothing after spending some time out in the heat. In the mirror, he stares at his reflection taking in the noticeable differences. His hair has grown out, a little past his ears, bangs now parted so that his forehead is on display. It's lost the pristine sleekness he used to have, now permed by the humidity and heat. He's tanned, the sun kissing his skin a light golden bronze. Months of physically demanding work has toned his arms, his slim chest more defined. And of course his 'mating bite' stands out starkly against his throat, the raised ridges healed evenly with generous applications of salve. 

His examination is interrupted by wet droplets sprinkling his face, gaze drawn down to his sweet little pup who sits upright in the basin, chubby belly on display as his chunky rolled arms splash tiny hands against the water, all the while giggling. Gosh he remembers when Seokjin was just a tiny newborn pup, so fragile and feeble in his cradle of his palms. Yet now, as the 9th lunar cycle has come to pass, Seojin has grown so much, the beta can hardly believe his eyes. 

"Aigoo," Doyoung coos, and soapy haired Seokjin looks up at him, scrunching his face with a gummy smile where two bottom baby teeth poke out. Doyoung chuckles, grabbing a fresh cloth to dip into the water before gently wiping any suds from Seokjin's face.

The pup tries to turn his face away at the sensation, arms flailing and accompanied with a few blabbing rants of "Ba ba ba!"

Doyoung just nods as if it's the most insightful thing he's ever heard. He grabs a small cup lying on the wooden side table, scooping some fresh water to very carefully pour it on top of Seokjin's head, the beta's other hand cupped above the pup's tiny brow so it doesn't go into his eyes. He also takes the moist towel, rubbing gentle ministrations against the pup's skin. However Seokjin is more fascinated by his own pudgy tummy, fingers poking at it clumsily. 

Soon the water cools and Doyoung grabs a towel, wrapping Seokjin up to gently lift him out of the water. He tenderly dries the pup, swaddling him up in a new towel once deemed dry enough. Wandering over to the single bed with Seokjin in his arm, the pup starts to fuss, growing cranky with hunger and a desperate need for a nap. Doyoung takes a seat upon the quilted comforter, carefully positioning Seokjin in the crook of his arm to guide his head to his bare chest.

Doyoung relaxes against the headboard, cradling Seokjin as he nurses from his chest. While his little lips furiously suck, the pup's brown eyes roam around the room, until they settle upon Doyoung. The corner of the little one's mouth quirks happily; he recognizes him as his eomma. 

The beta can hear the sounds of the community outside, drifting through the open window with a slight afternoon breeze. But feeding times are a private moment between the beta and the pup, cherished so dearly. Doyoung runs his fingers across his pup's dark brows, around his chubby cheek, and down his arm until he reaches a small hand, the little one grabbing ahold of his finger tightly, refusing to let go as he continues to drink greedily. 

Doyoung doesn't even fight the grip, too entranced by everything the pup does, too captivated by this small creature who looks up at him with unwavering trust. "Yes you're so strong, aren't you sweet pup? I love you so so much," he admits in a soft whisper that has the pup humming against his chest, little feet kicking against the towel happily.

All too soon, Seokjin finishes meal, babbling at his eomma while the beta coos. Lifting him up to his chest, Doyoung pats his back repeatedly until a solid burp is released. He goes to the changing table, putting a new cloth diaper on his pup before laying him down in his wooden crib, one the compound had gifted him a month after he first arrived. Doyoung pulls a light blanket over his little legs, leaning down to kiss the pup's forehead as he rubs a hand over his belly, all while softly singing to the pup.

He never sings for the others, scared it'll be the one thing that will give his identity away if he's not careful, whether if anyone here recognizes his voice or not. Either way, he takes precaution in case his secret might accidentally be spilled to a passing trader. He only sings for Seokjin, only for his pup.

The pup tries to stay awake, but soon his eyes fall shut, long lashes fanning the cusps of his plump cheeks. Even after he has fallen asleep, Doyoung watches for a few moments, elbows on the frame of the crib, hand braced under his chin. He is still in wonder that this little pup is here with him. Even when he did not give brith, he feels like his eomma in these moments. His wolf recognizes the pup as his, and he can't pretend otherwise. He doesn't want to.

But gazing at the pup brings with it feelings of sorrow and mourning. It's as if his soul has a void in it he can't fill, a deep ache from missing those he once called family. He tries so hard not to think of them, but God, looking at the pup, he can see Ten's eyes paired with Johnny's cheeks and lips. And seeing them opens the flood gates of yearning for his best friends Jaehyun and Jungwoo, Taeil and Yuta, Jeno and Jaemin, Haechan and Mark, WinWin and Kun, Rejun and Jaemin, Jisung, Chenle, Lucas, and-

And most of all, he misses Taeyong; his dearest friend and who one half of his heart will always belong too, whether the redheaded alpha possessed knowledge of it or not. The other half, Doyoung admires adoringly down into the crib, was stolen by a little sweet pup who nips absentmindedly even in his dreams. Doyoung can't begrudge the sweet pup from entering into his life and shaking his foundations to the core. All he believed and repeated without consideration shifted the day this one was born. And since leaving, Doyoung has learned other ways of life that don't involve strict codes, fear, or barbaric punishments. He left that world behind and he's never once looked back.

But moments where the melancholiness hits him leaves his poor heart tender.

He decides that's enough sadness for now, grabbing his dirty garments that have been piling up over the week and setting to washing them. That's how he ends up outside his cabin, scrubbing his soaked clothes against a steel washboard in a sizable tin tub. He left the front door open, just as a precaution in case Seokjin woke up, crying for his eomma. He is hanging a shirt on the line to dry, wooden clothespins securing it in place when bustle reaches his ears, some of the older wolves hurrying past his cabin towards the entrance of the sanctuary.

Doyoung halts one of the fellow betas running by, "What's happening Hyojung?"

"A scouting group has arrived," she announces, her usual bright deposition demure. "The elders says we are to gather at the courtyard."

A scouting group? His wolf whimpers, Doyoung forcing himself to swallow down the rising fear scratching at his throat. He casts a look back to the cabin, just able to see the the edge of the crib from where he stands. "But my pup is sleeping."

Hyojung gives him a reassuring smile, placing a delicate hand on his arm. "Don't worry Soo. Seokjin will be fine, I'm sure it won't take too long."

He lets her tow him towards the gathering crowd, trepidation in each step he takes close to what might certainly be his demise. As the two of them draw close, Doyoung keeps his head low, inching his body behind the female beta. He peers around her only to see if he recognizes any of the scouts from his old group; Hyojung, becoming too enthralled with the visitors, is none the wiser. 

Healer Mikyung is conversing with some of the scouts, or more like soldiers with they way they are dressed in armor and carrying swords by their side. The group consist of seven members, only after examining every member of this foreign party does he allow himself to relax, posture straightening. None of them are from his old pack.

The head of the sanctuary addresses them, her face giving nothing away. "Community members, I ask that you form one line, side by side. All children are exempt and may go play." A few pups cheer, wandering to do as instructed while some stick close to their parents, curiosity keeping them in place. "These gentlemen would like you to answer a few questions. No one is in trouble."

If Doyoung was bold enough, he would argue that just because no one is in trouble, doesn't mean there _isn't_ trouble. But nonetheless, he keeps quiet and does as requested, the other community members lining up informally as well. They begin questioning them each, one by one, moving down the line until they come to him.

"Your name and designation?"

Doyoung looks up at the scout, a man with that for all appearances could be intimating by his build, but his expression is kind. "Seungsoo. Do Seungsoo, but everyone calls me Soo. I am a beta." 

The man writes this information down on a scroll. "And you're alone here Beta Soo?"

"No, I am here with my son. He is sleeping right now," he points in the direction of the residences.

Another scout, this one with an intimidating scowl, walking by halts. "Just the two of you? No mate?"

Doyoung doesn't panic at this question, mentally prepared for these inquiries beforehand. "My mate was killed by a rogue clan along with the other members of our small party. I was able to escape with my son." He then pulls the collar of his hanbok aside, showing off his charade of a mating bite. 

The kind man immediately expresses sympathy. "Forgive us for our insensitive questions," he bows, nudging the scowling man until he does as well. "I'm General Shownu and we've been contracted to look for an unmated beta who seems to have disappeared from a large influential pack to the Northeast. You may have heard of them, SM?"

The name makes his wolf cower, front paws hiding it's face. He's careful to hide his hands behind his back, trying to control their trembling. "It's alright, you're just doing your duty..," he brushes away their concern, thankfully able to keep his heart from pounding loud enough for all wolves in the vicinity to hear. "And yes, I have heard great tales of that pack, but I grew up in central Korea so I've only ever seen them in passing."

His understanding seems to ease the scowling man to not look so upset. "You're son..." the alpha questions albeit timidly. "He is well?" 

Doyoung is inwardly touched by the thoughtfulness, the alpha clearly uncomfortable about a pup missing a parent. Oh, if only he knew. "Yes, my sweet pup is healthy and happy. Chubby little thing really."

The two alphas beam at that as Umji, a teenage omega near them chimes in, "Yes, Jinnie is so adorable. Little pup has nearly the whole community wrapped around his finger being the youngest. Soo here is lucky if he gets to spend five minutes alone without one of us asking to care for the pup," a titters of giggles follow her words, no use denying it.

The comment seems to ease any suspicion the alphas had, while also making Doyoung warm. This place has truly been it's name sake, a sanctuary for him and Seokjin. The two alphas continue their inspections down the line, and Doyoung lets his shoulders relax. It's only as he gazes towards the remaining scouts, he spies Healer Mikyung staring at him, something almost scrutinizing in her gaze that makes his wolf further shrink in on itself. Even when the scouting party leaves, and they are dismissed back to their preoccupations, Doyoung thinks the conversation is far from over.

-/-

At dinner that evening, Doyoung bounces Seokjin on his knee as Healer Mikyung gives thanks from her seat at the head of the table, praying to the deities above for blessing and safety, the small community responding in kind. The glow of the laterns strung around the area make the place feel warm and lively, despite their numbers being so small. The head beta then hand serves the first plate to the elders of the compound, before the dish is passed along down the two rows; this process continues with multiple dishes. When it reaches his place situated a little towards the end, Doyoung scoops a helping of steamed cauliflower onto his plate with one hand, a secure arm around Seokjin, before passing it to the young omega girl Chaeyeon beside him.

Her younger sisters Chaeryeong and Chaemin sit across from her, already pouting at him with wistful eyes. "Seungsoo-ssi can we please hold Jinnie?"

The younger, twirling her braided pigtails, proclaims. "It's been so long since we got to hold him! He misses us!"

The eldest omega admonishes, "You held him yesterday morning."

"And?" the 2nd eldest challenges, before turning back to him with a sweet grin. "Wouldn't you like to eat a meal with your hands free, Seungsoo-ssi?" 

Doyoung guffaws facetiously at the poor excuses. They weren't kidding earlier about him being lucky to go a few minutes without someone at the sanctuary, young and old alike, requesting to care for Seokjin; though inside his wolf is preening, happy his pup is so adored. Nevertheless, he lifts the pup up, pecking his chubby cheek before handing him over the table to the two girls, who eek with elation. They pay little care to the steaming food on their plates, two happily preoccupied speaking cutely to the pup in the youngest' arms. 

Chaeyeon turns meekly towards him, an apologetic smile on her youthful face. "Sorry about them Seungsoo-ssi."

Doyoung shakes his head, still in good spirits. "No apology necessary. It is nice sometimes to be able to eat with both hands." The girls exclaim with laughter when Seokjin manages to stick his hand in Chaeryeong's mashed potatoes, slowly gnawing on his fist. "And to not end up wearing my meal."

The chuckles erupt around him, entertained by the precious spectacle when one of the older pups wanders from his father's side, making funny faces at Seokjin who giggles in delight. Doyoung munches on a slice of artisan bread baked fresh this morning, appreciating another night encompassed by this community while a cool summer breeze flows through the compound.

They are not an established pack, but a collective of mismatched wolves who had nowhere else to go. Some like the three sisters lost their parents and family, while others were kicked out of packs, some because they were considered weak; some because they were another mouth to feed. Yet somehow Doyoung recognizes that he feels more at peace with himself in this community than he ever did back in the pack. His posture is not wrought with tension, speech not refined. Here people speak freely, no matter the age, but still are kind to one another. No one is above another. The only one who holds a considerable amount of authority is Healer Mikyung, and even then she doesn't expect reverence, only respect. 

When the meal draws to a close, a hand graces his shoulder. "Soo, may I speak to you in clinic for a moment?," Healer Mikyung whispers in his ear.

Doyoung freezes, nodding after a pause as he rises from the table. The conversation is far from over. The girls immediately volunteer to watch Seokjin while other community members begin clearing the table, gathering dishes and silverware to wash. 

Doyoung strolls beside Mikhyung, both silent as they drift further from the noise. The trepidation returns with vengeance, his wolf pacing unsure to lean towards flight or fight. Mikyung reaches the door first, opening it to motion him inside. He goes, swallowing thickly as he enters. She shuts the door behind them, descending the room into pitch black. She moves around him, towards her desk without so much as stumbling, as if she is intimately familiar with the layout like the back of her hand. Doyoung can hear drawers being opened until there's flick and a match is struck, the flame alighting the beautiful hallows of her mature face. A few lines rest there, but age embraces her dearly like an old friend.

When she unexpectedly speaks, he jumps the movement luckily hidden in the semi-dark. "When you first arrived, you reminded me of some visitors. They too had been carrying someone, though the wolves were older and one was badly injured." She bends down to light two candles set on the corners of her desk. 

With the room saturating with light, and he feels his wolf ease a fraction. He swallows down the knot of anxiety he feels. "Are they here?"

She looks up from the candles, shaking her head with a gentle simper. "No. It was long time ago." She then motions to the chair positioned in front of her desk. "Please have a seat."

He accepts the request, sitting down as she takes her own seat behind the desk. She rests her hands on the wood, her eyes pursuing his face as she had earlier this afternoon. He can't tell what emotion is lying in her eyes, guarded from him. "It must have been unsettling with the unexpected visitors we had today. Coming into our sanctuary, asking such personal questions."

Doyoung hums in concurrence, but doesn't add to her commentary.

"I found myself rattled when one of the officers asked if any of the betas had come to the sanctuary between six to nine lunar cycles ago."

Doyoung feels his stomach drop as Mikyung stares into his eyes. If he had not been sitting he would have most likely collapsed. His head bows in defeat.

She continues, "I of course said no, that the last addition had been two months ago."

Doyoung snaps his head up. _She lied? _

"It helped that the last addition was a family consisting of _both_ a beta and his pup." For a minute he thinks he's safe until she adds, "However I recall when you first came here you said that you grew up in Eastern sea coves, not the central land."

He swallows as her face hardens, her voice stern. "Now I would like for you to tell me who the hell you are."

"I-" falters at her curse.

She springs from her seat, hands smacking on the desk. "_Do not dare lie to me._"

He leans back in his chair, heart racing. His charade is up, his mouth dry. "My name is Kim Dongyoung, but I prefer Doyoung."

The tension in her face falls, her expression bewildered. "The singer from SM?"

He closes his eyes, because if she's heard of him then the rest of have to. He nods wordlessly. 

"And they are looking for you?" her voice faint. 

He nods again, head sunk low. 

"Why?" she prompts.

He stares at his hands, finger worrying the fraying fabric of his shirt end. "I ran from them."

"You ran from them? Why would run from them? You were in a position of luxury, of authority that you do not have here," somehow this conversation is familiar, words he had once uttered now being thrown back in his face. "Why have you come here? If you abandoned your post, you put us here in danger! Why-"

She's stopped by a knock echoes from the door, Chaeyeon sheepishly peeking her head in, trying to soothe a pouting Seokjin. "I'm sorry to interrupt Healer Mikyung but Jin here is getting fussy. I think he wants his eomma."

Doyoung quickly springs to his feet, the younger omega placing his pup in his arms. Seokjin's pout immediately relaxes at the comforting scent, tiny nose sniffing at Doyoung's neck. The pup yawns, snuggling closer to his eomma. "Thank you," he says, as the girl nods bowing to Mikyung as closes the door after her departure.

He faces the beta again, slowly taking a seat again. "You ask why?" He lets out a shaky sigh, bringing one of Seokjin's fists up to his lips. "He is why."

She stares, awaiting a further explanation. So does. 

Doyoung explains everything that happened that fateful night and the decision of his own making that fractured his world apart; how it all started with the shrill cry of a newborn pup. He spoke of how he left lies in his wake. How he fled from his home, his livelihood, his pack, his family in order to protect Seokjin. How he took his hunting knife, carving a mating bite into his skin while tears poured down his face. How he rode as far as he could until he sold the horse at a village market, proceeding to hike on foot, unsure of the destination he was headed. How he overheard of this sanctuary, and wandered to it, deciding a short stay would be fine, but found himself planting roots down in this place, with these people who have shown him nothing but kindness and care. How every night his dreams are plagued with each of friends' faces, ones he so dearly loved that no amount of times the moon shines down on him will erase them from his memory. How every time he wakes from an uneven slumber, he has to fight his wolf's urge to go running back to those he left behind. How every day, he prays that Seokjin comes to know a life of only peace and love, and that he will never experience the cold abandonment he was greeted upon his birth. Doyoung shares how he let himself get comfortable in this life, this facade he had engrossed himself in so deeply, until fear was knocking on their doorstep today.

"I..." he sniffs, willing his moist eyes to dry in front of such a respect woman. "I never meant to put anyone in harm's way, I would never intentionally do that. I'm sorry, I didn't know where to go." Little hands pat his face, Seokjin babbling at him. Doyoung huffs wetly, kissing those little palms until his pup smiles.

He sense Healer Mikyung round her desk slowly, until she kneels beside him. Her eyes have softened immensely as she cups his cheek, the young beta leaning into the consoling touch. When she speaks, her voice carries only fondness, "Such a burden on your shoulders, to defy your pack. You are so much like them."

Her hands extend out, waiting for his permission or decline. Doyoung gingerly hands Seokjin to her, the head beta rising as she lightly sways with him in her arms, beaming at the curious pup as he clutches her necklace, enamored by the sparkling beads. 

"_Soo. _Can you retrieve an item in the bottom drawer of my desk. It'll be hidden behind the stacks of old scrolls."

Doyoung rises from his chair unsure, but still follows her request digging in the drawer until he pulls out a velvet pouch, the fabric a shade of royal blue. It reminds him of the hanboks soldiers would wear back in the old pack. He holds it up, "This, Healer Mikyung?"

She nods, still entranced by Seokjin. "I want you to keep it with you, somewhere safe. One day you may need it, heaven forbid," He carefully pockets the pouch, still unsure of what to think.

"I also want you to do something for me." The Head of the sanctuary finally looks at him. "I want you to swear to me, that when then time comes, you will do exactly as I say." 

He blinks, perplexed by her request. "I don't under-"

"Swear it," Mikyung's voice stern, enough that Seokjin's attention is drawn to her. "If you and your pup want to remain here, as much as all of us including myself do, then swear to me if your past catches up with you, you'll listen to me. No arguing, no trying to sway me, no negotiations. You'll do as I say. _Swear it_."

Doyoung, taken aback by the vehemence in the healer's voice, makes him feel like a pup again. But her eyes never waver from his, demanding his promise, so he reluctantly nods. "I-...I swear."

He doesn't know exactly what he agreed to but Healer Mikyung's frame sags, her delicate hand coming to cradle Seokjin's head to her cheek, her eyes closing at the touch.

In that moment, Doyoung prays that his past never catches up to him, to any of them, even though it kills him to consider he'd never see his friends or Taeyong ever again. But he prays with every fiber of his being, because he knows there will be no mercy for those who have harbored a fugitive, for those who have given the two of them safety.

Whatever she has asked of him, Doyoung sworn to obey her command, in time it will become one of his deepest regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's interesting the first thought the SM pack has regarding Doyoung's disappearance is not that he left, but that he got captured. The pack, including the higher ranking leaders, can't fathom anyone leaving the pack of their own free will; people appeal to be let in, they don't leave unless they die or they betray the pack/get expelled. Even in Ten and Johnny's situation, two members who a committed crime warranting getting kicked out, they willing surrendered their lives and anything (including their own pup) to remain. The heads have engrained the idea that SM is everything they fear not being apart of it, certain it would mean death. 
> 
> Of course Doyoung found one of the reasons why he had to leave, but when the pack heads find out... 😟
> 
> -/-
> 
> also if you're confused by the ages sometimes, one lunar cycle = 1 month. thus 9 lunar cycles = 9 months.


	5. the unpacified pack

Ten's bare feet slap against the stone tiles as he ventures to the pond behind the sanctum, cradling a vase of ashes. There are the remains of wishes that had been gathered during the fall festival, burnt before the sanctum shrine. Today the priestesses are donned in sky blue satin, the tail of the floor length gown rippling like beachy waves with each step he takes descending to the crystal clear pool. When he reaches the last step, he kneels upon the grassy edge, hands clasped together as he says a silent prayer. The duty insists the priestesses pray for many things: prosperity, peace, victory; all the things the pack desires for it's lineage. Yet, secretly his prayers only consist of one thing: the return of a dear beta.

Once finished, he takes the vase and overturns it into the water, letting the ashes spill sprinkle forth like the winter snowfall that covers the treetops of the forest. As he remains there for a few moments, leaves beginning to drift from up above, Ten takes time to appreciate the fall weather; soon the cold wind will blow in from the North and the sun will have to say it's brisk goodbye.

Ten always hated goodbyes, especially the ones that go unsaid. 

As the lithe omega wanders up the stone steps, retreating back into the temple, his feet come to a pause. A lone figure kneels in front of the alter, head tilted towards the few rays of light cascading through the window. In the ethereal sunlight, the man's red hair is radiant, the fall glow almost forming a halo that makes the alpha appear positively immaculate. A tortured saint. 

Ten sets the vase down on a nearby stone mantle, cautious steps daring to roam further into the sanctum. "Alpha Lee, is something troubling you?"

The redhead doesn't answer, and Ten deflates. The omega acknowledges he's probably one of the last people Taeyong would want to discuss anything with.

He turns to leave the alpha in peace when Taeyong voice's drifts through the haloed space. "I don't know why." Ten slowly rounds towards the alpha who still stares up at the sunshine, as if it could hold the secrets of the universe. "I don't know why they chose me to become Pack Alpha. I haven't even been crowned yet it feels as if the pack is falling apart; especially when one fled from it."

The_ 'from me'_ goes unsaid.

Ten's wolf whines, lamenting, "Please Alpha Lee you can't think that, you are the most skilled of any of us. Every pack member recognizes you as the leader and respects you."

Taeyong gradually turns his head, his blank face portraying the words the omega offers sound empty. Ten winces, flushing with embarrassment. The omega realizes he's not the person the alpha would believe such statements to come from.

"And yet, Doyoung left of his own accord."

"You don't know that Tae-_Alpha Lee_," the omega chastising himself, having monetarily forgotten formality. "He could have been stolen from us, could have..." He can't make the world escape his lips, can't bear to entertain the thought Doyoung is deceased.

"No," Taeyong decline softly, the barest shake of his head. "For over twenty-four moons we've been searching, in every pack and clan, but no trace has been found of him. Not even the Chinese border guards have claimed any betas passed through. We've questioned every one, and still...nothing." Taeyong snorts. "I foolishly tried to not believe he would just leave us, but after so long I cannot run from the truth that follows me like shadow. He fled, of his own accord. And I...." the alpha trails off, lost to his emotions.

Ten swallows down the undeniable statement, he wolf whining at the tangible despair bleeding from the redheaded wolf. He saunters closer, falling to genuflect beside the alpha, postures sagging with his own unending grief. The omega's voice is faint, eyes moist. "I miss him too. I can't-...can't even do this job right, not when every prayer I offer is always with his name in it."

The omega peers over to witness the alpha's eyes closed in pain. Ten can't handle the sight, of a once god-like wolf looking so human. Instead he turns his eyes up the sun, seeking the same answers the alpha so desperately searches for. 

"Do you know on the day he left, the day after it was discovered I...." he pauses, allowing his transgression remain unspoken. "Doyoung came to visit me."

He sense the alpha's head whipping towards him. "He did?"

Ten nods. "Mhmm. I had been sentenced to isolation and nearly the whole day was just silence; the kinda that drives you to madness," his face twinges in discomfort. But the next thought eases him into smile. "Then he came, inquring about my welfare, prepared to start a riot about my sentencing." His breath catches, chin trembling as he turns to Taeyong, expressive eyes sharp. "He told me I was shown mercy. He told me I was still pack."

Ten shies his face away, trying to compose himself. Yet his memory leads him to chuckle, rounding back to the now confused alpha. The omega divulges, "The last thing he told me was so baffling. He said that, 'no matter what your wolf feels Tennie, you could have had it all. And with mercy and perseverance, you still can.'" Ten snorts, the sound wet with tears. "Me? For such an intelligent beta, Do has his moments of obliviousness."

Taeyong allows a bemused simper to reveal itself. "He sure does." The amusement though is short lived, as the alpha grimaces. "At least you talked him. That day I didn't bother to say goodbye; I was too upset about the previous night."

The two lapse into silence. Ten's wolf whining at the idea of how much he misses the compassionate beta, how much he misses the friendship he had with Taeyong, how much he misses Johnny's touch, how much he misses their family. "But I'm scared I said something wrong. After they told us he hadn't returned from the performance, I was so very frightened because last time I saw him, I only cared about my own suffering. I am so scared that I missed something, anything that could have burdened him; scared that my last words to him somehow caused more harm than good."

After a moment of trepidation, there's a soft reply, "What did you tell him?"

Ten peaks and finds the expression on the alpha's face wary. It's the same expression Ten discovers often laying in wait in his mirror when he ponders if his own words drove the beta away, guilt weighing heavily upon him.

"I told him that willed or not, it was never _my_ destiny."

Taeyong's face evens out as he casts his eyes towards the light once again. Ten wonders if this is where their amicable conversation ends, wonders if he should leave, fearing he's overstayed his welcome when Taeyong states, "I did not wish this fate for you." Ten looks towards him, eyes wide at the gentle condolences on the redheaded alpha's face. "Even after learning what happened, I would not wish this fate for you."

Ten's expression becomes regretful. "Tae I...I am sorry for what we-" Taeyong tries to cut off the apology, but Ten refuses. "No, I am. Our choices undermined your position, so much so that I had overheard the council discussing outside the prison if we were just the beginning of an uprising against the chosen alpha. They were questioning if they had made an error in choosing you."

Taeyong twists his mouth, the revelation coming as no surprise. Ten also knows delaying the coronation for too long has not garnered any approval either. "I am sorry Tae, but this duty I've been assigned to the Grand Master is fitting as punishment. I'm fortunate to even still remain in this pack."

The two of them remain there for a moment, basking in the sun and quiet contemplation, both their thoughts revolve on a slim beta who sings like a heavenly choir. Ten blinks from as Taeyong rises to his feet, his tall figure illuminated as regal and mighty. It's then the omega becomes stunned as the redheaded alpha lays a gentle hand upon his shoulder, intimidating face softened. "_You are pack_."

He then swiftly departs from the temple, leaving the kneeling omega to his awe. Even when the voices of priestess signal their return to the sanctum, the omega can still be found in the exact same position, diligently praying.

-/-

Something looms in the air, a dark force stilling the rustling forest as it travels through the winding paths, hoofbeats signaling it's arrival. General Kim's expression, once written in poems of the charm and appeal his smile carried, now seems to remain in a perpetual state of glower. The younger soldiers assigned to his company huddle to themselves, shying away from the dominating aura the General seeps as he rides atop his steed, traipsing through the encampment banked closed to the four way divergence path a few hours from the SM pack's territory. 

Only the older high ranking officers, the ones who grew up alongside the General, remain upright in his presence. They do not fear the growing displeasure the General bears as the months and years of searching pass without reward. The company recruits are in hushed awe of those leaders, because the wrath of General Kim Junmyeon on the battle field is the substance of legends, the substance of nightmares. They shiver to imagine the General taking the reigns as Pack Alpha, the original position he had been offered. While the future pack Alpha Lee appears intimidating in his coal black armor, General Kim looks ominous; his approach on the battlefield signals to the enemy they are to meet a painfully abrupt end. 

General Kim dismounts from his horse and recedes into his tent, the largest in the entire encampment as per his high ranking position. Inside, apart a luxurious bed with a mattress padded with the finest sheep wool and a washing basin, resides a large meeting table. On top of the table lays a map depicting the entire country of Korea, from the Southern shores of the blue beaches to the cool rapids of the Northern territories; spreading across the wheat fields waving in the East towards the peaking mountains of the West. 

Commander Zhang, Commander Xiumin, Captain Chen have already gathered around the map, as General Kim strolls him, spiked helmet nestled underneath his arm. The grand tent also houses a few guests, commanders of foreign forces contracted to assist in the search. They await the General orders, reports ready at hand. 

"Commanders, Captain," Junmyeon addresses, beginning to strip off his armor, starting with chest plackart and forearm vambraces. "Daily reports?"

"We've made our final rounds through the last of the Eastern villages. The pack leaders were gracious enough to allow us to search through their territory," Captain Chen reports, spine straight. "It proved to be another unsuccessful endeavor."

"Lay?" Junmyeon calls, tossing the last of his top armor aside carelessly, wandering over to the basin. He shucks off his under shirt and grabs the filled pitcher, pouring clean water into the bowl.

There is a clearing of throat from Commander Zhang. "I've had a few contacts in China hunting for any wandering betas. They've gathered a few leads, but none of them are matches for him." 

"Riders have scavenged through the rogue bands in the West mountains, at least as far as we could without bloodshed, "Commander Xiumin adds on. "There was no sign of Teacher Kim's presence either."

The General grits his teeth, wetting a rag from the basin to wipe at his sweaty bare chest, no care for modesty in front of their guests. "Perhaps bloodshed is needed to loosen those mutts' tongues."

The SM leadership do not wince at the cruelness of the alpha's words, but some of the contracted commanders can't hide their discomfort. The zealous pursuit of the run away beta has plagued the alpha, charm lost to the depraved fever. The foreign wolves keep their eyes on the General, some brave stares wandering over the scars earned through warfare. 

Junmyeon drops the dirty rag onto the basin, boots smushing the soft earth beneath as he draws nearer to the war table. He brushes past his Commanders and sits down in the middle seat, forgoing a shirt. The other commanders take their seats on his right and left hand sides, attention now focused on the foreign contractors. "I pray your reports are more promising than our own. And may I remind you that your packs are gaining lucrative collaborations with SM through these contractor accords. So speak."

"Commander Hongjoon of the ATEEZ clan under the KQ pack," a bold soldier introduces, bowing before them. "We were assigned to investigate the port of entries along the sea. No veteran sailor nor sea faire trader has come across a lone beta seeking passage in the past two years. We even interrogated some pirates, but those scoundrels had little to offer beside immoral drunkard tales."

General Kim sucks his teeth. "And pray tell where are your men now?" 

"Stationed along the each port, one each. We've ensured that every cargo set to depart from the ports is thoroughly searched."

The other commanders appear pleased, even General Kim nodding. The foreign Commander bows, stepping back into line with the others. Two advanced forward, bowing simultaneously. "I am Commander Kim Jong-hyun of Nu'est and Commander Choi Seungcheol of Seventeen, both hailing from the Pledis pack."

"Pledis?" General lifts a brow. "And pray tell why we were so fortunate for your assistance? Especially when when our promised performance has been so delayed."

"Maintaining negotiations with SM is imperative to our leader," the younger commander replies. "The performance aside, we offered assistance in hopes to ease your burden."

"How fortunate," Commander Zhang comments.

"Truly," Junmyeon bites, impatient. "Report?"

"We were deployed to foreign territories, incase port and border guards weren't as forth coming," Commander Kim shares. 

"Where?" Captain Chen asks.

"Hong Kong, Thailand, Indonesia, Japan, and Vietnam."

Commander Xiumin whistles. "Lot of ground to cover."

With an incline of his head, Commander Kim explains, "It helps that with the combined forces of mine and Commander Choi's forces, leadership alone comprise 18."

The others are impressed, but General Kim asks, "And?"

"No suspicious activity found sir, even when compensation was offered," Commander Choi reports, troubled at the lack of result. 

"So that means he stayed in Korea?" Commander Xiumin deduces aloud. 

"Had to of," Comnander Zhang concurs, sipping from his glass. "Thank you gentlemen. Express to the leaders of Pledis we are most grateful for their assistance."

The two Pledis members bow, reentering back into the foreign row of command.

The last two step forward, bowing stiffly. "I am General Shownu of the Monsta X clan, part of the Starship pack. This is my second in command, Commander Lee Wonho."

"Legends in your own rights, if the tales are true," Junmyeon humors. "Pray tell me, what in these past few years have you been doing?"

"Inspecting every sanctuary scattered in Korea."

"Sanctuary," the Apha General scoffs. "Those there are without pack, usually the unwanted ones left to scavenge for scraps. It makes little sense a beta of high ranking authority would flee to a place he has none; a wolf with a pack trading for a drifter status. Why on earth would you waste your efforts there?"

"Perhaps that's why it would seem the most plausible option. What better way to hide in plain sight than there." General Shownu remarks, defending their decisions. 

Junmyeon jaw ticks, eyes like steel. "And did it pay off?"

Commander Lee steps forth, setting at a pile of parchments upon the table. Captain Chen leafs through them, passing a few out along the table as they look through. "We wrote down the name of every beta we came across in our search, whether alone or with a family. Sadly no Kim Doyoung was found."

General Kim snorts, tossing his pile without examining them. "What a shame."

His fellow officers don't seem to share the share sentiment, believing the intel could be useful as they skim through the pages of parchments. General Kim rolls his eyes, rising from his seat to traipse back towards his bed, where a sizable trunk rests. He lifts the lid to dig out a clean cotton shirt, pulling it on over his head. The alpha rolls his neck, trying to maintain control of his wolf that growls and snaps it's jaws. Two years they've devoted to locating the runaway beta, and still nothing for their efforts. Who would have suspected that sweet submissive could do something so disobedient. 

The only thing favorable about these past two years is that it signifies Lee Taeyong has not found the beta either. Junmyeon can admit he gains some sick sort of satisfaction from the failings of the younger alpha; it's a testament that he was the only true Pack Alpha and had he accepted the original ordainment, he would have not even let the preposterous thought of leaving enter the beta's mind. 

"Sir," comes a nervous interruption. The General turns his head, peering over his shoulder with like daggers in his eyes. Commander Hongjoon shifts nervously from foot to foot. "It may be best to end the search. What is this beta worth anyways?"

The General rounds achingly slow towards the alpha, boots carrying him towards the Commander like a larger predator sizing up a smaller one; it may as well be a prey. The smile on his handsome face is eerie. "End the search? Why? So every wolf of the SM pack can entertain the thought that leaving us of their own freewill is an option?" His mouth tsk-tsk, claws extending. Only when the other commander gulps does he recede, wandering back to the table.

"SM thrives on order and compliancy. The last thing we need is a wolf that can't be-" He trails off, his eyes catching on one of the parchments scattered about the table top.

The other officers become confused at the extended silence from the General. "General Kim?" Commander Zhang prompts.

The alpha instead pushes parchments away, picking up one with a blank expression. The other wolves can sense the tension rising, shifting fitfully when the alpha's breathing picking up. "General Shownu!"

The alpha in question steps forward, cautiously. "Yes General Kim?"

The incensed alpha sticks out the parchment. "Where is this list from?"

The kind looking alpha takes the it from him, skimming over the list and the allocated coordinates. "It's from a sanctuary close to the North, about 100 miles from the Chinese border. Why sir?"

General Kim snatches the parchment back, spitting out to his fellow officers to ready the horses. 

"General Alpha, it can't truly be-" the Commander tries to intervene, but his words are ignored. 

"I know of only one Do Seungsoo," the General growls, stomping towards the flaps of the tent, list clenched tightly in his fist. "And he was most certainly **_an alpha_**."

-/- 

The sanctum this afternoon is not bathed in holy silence, but instead filled with whispers. The younger omega priestess are gathered together, flutters of gossip shared in their small circle. Ten tries his best to mind his own duties, watering the flower arrangements decorating the inner sanctum. He comes to know this choice was best when the head priestess comes hurrying towards the cluster, her usual floral scent spiking, upset at the spectacle of frivolity. 

"Pray tell, what is so important that you all are not devoting your time to worship?" Taeyeon ask, the eldest priestess face pinches in annoyance. The younger omegas jump, heads bowed and thoroughly chastised. 

"Priestess Kim, our most sincere apologies," Joy bites her lip, embarrassed. "We were just worrying about Teacher Kim-"

"We've been through this. Besides a few prayers on his behalf, we are not to ponder it."

"But you've heard the council when they come for reflection," Wendy brazenly interjects. "Teacher Kim ran away of his own accord."

Taeyeon sighs, exasperated. "It is our duty as priestess to maintain what they speak in confidence. No more and no less. Now what you should be doing is focuses your efforts on daily devotions." The female omegas shift, trading pouts with one another. Taeyeon claps her hands, startling them once more. "I won't say it again, kneel before the alter and devote. Including with apologies for your inattention."

The priestess bow to her, bare patter of feet wandering closer to the alter, the girls genuflecting before it. Taeyeon follows them, slowly passing each girl to ensure compliance. 

However, the youngest Yeri peeks up at the eldest omega. "Noona, do you think his leaving has something to do with-"

"Hush," the elder casts a furtive glance towards Ten before guiding the younger priestess' head down with her hand. "Focus on your prayers."

Ten frowns, gradually returning to his task of watering the flowers as the dutiful hushed devotions float throughout the temple.

-/-

The glow of the lanterns strung across the clearing alight a feast of turkey and hog meat. The SM pack helps itself to servings a plenty, the wolves at each table exchanges pleasantries and conversation about their day. Dinner is a harmonious affair, yet there still lingers an undercurrent of restlessness. A few wolves let their eyes carelessly wander beyond their plates and the company beside them.

The empty seat between Jeno and Junwoo at the middle table draws more attention than the Grand Master would desire. 

Sitting upon the middle seat of the high table, the Grand Master drums his fingers upon the wood, food growing cold. He takes a sly peak to his left, watching as Taeyong speaks in confidence with Yuta, the two alphas wrapped in debate. The young soon to be alpha's expression tells of discontent, having to maintain normalcy and dine with the pack instead of devoting his efforts to more futile searching.

The council grows troubled as the coronation has been delayed for two whole years; the pack anxious. Taeyong has all the promise of a great leader, but his heart can be too soft, too empathetic to those who display traitorous compulsions. When they catch the beta, and some day they will, he will need to show what happens to those who dare defy their rule.

It would not do for their order to be challenged.

Supper draws to a close when a loud whiney raises the attention of all, horses racing from the forest through the entry archway, unsettling the evening's tentative peace. Grand Master jumps to his feet when he recognizes General Kim at the forefront of this disturbance. The alpha hops off his horse, stride brisk on the way to the high table as many wolves rise to their feet, curious at what news the feared alpha bears. Taeyong too rises from his seat, his leadership flanking his sides. 

"General Kim," Grand Master greets. "Explain your reason for this commotion."

"We found him," the alpha growls out, the patter descending into exclamation. "Hiding in a sanctuary towards the North."

Most frown, the Grand Master one of them, puzzled to how this is possible. Surely a wolf would not forgo it's pack for lone roaming?

"Truly?" Taeyong asks, his wolf pacing itself. 

"Yes. On this list is a beta by the name of Do Seungsoo." 

The council and elder pack members descend into whispers, understanding now what raised the suspicions of the alpha. 

However Commander Shownu and his companion General Wonho, who had rode after the fevered SM military officers, dismount their steeds and hurry into the clearing. "But General Kim, I beg your pardon, but you are mistaken."

"Nonsense," the alpha growls out. "There is no other named Do Seungsoo that remains living and breathing in all of Korea."

The two foreign officers shake their heads, not able to be swayed form their disbelief. 

General Kim sucks his teeth, but it's Grand Master who poses the question. "Would you recognize his face if you saw it again?" At the two affirmations, Grand Master snaps his fingers, one of the artists racing to grab one of the portraits from a nearby hut. "Then perhaps you need to be re-enlightened.". 

Soon the wolves are scurrying back, bowing before General Kim with a scroll in hand. The Alpha unwinds the binding, unraveling the scroll for their guests.

A portrait, detailed in charcoal rubbings/scratches depicts a coalition of wolves, those ordained for leadership. In the middle sits the easily recognizable alpha that will soon be graced the title of Pack Alpha, and other wolves poised on either side. The two soldiers scans through the faces and still, at nearly the same time, when they recognize a face, half hidden under sleek bangs.

"Oh God it's him," Commander Wonho mutters, staring into General Kim's expression that is as gratified as it is miffed. 

The high ranking officer faces the Grand Master and council. "We've found him sir," General Kim replies evenly, smug smirk on his face.

The pack comes alive, ripples of voices speaking rapidly. Even in the frenzy, General Kim's eyes drift towards Taeyong's, the two staring challengingly at one another. Junmyeon takes particular delight, _'Yes, it was I who discovered where he is.'_

General Shownu gapes, sputtering for a reply. "B-but this cannot be!" 

Grand Master sneers. "And pray tell why?"

Commander Wonho answers for him, "Because the Do Seungsoo we met was a widow and the father to a young pup."

At this the smugness of the General disappears, rounding on the two. "WHAT?!" he growls out, the vicious sound causing flinches in the pack. 

"He...he has mated?" Taeyong asks lifelessly, face draining of any earlier hope. "And has a..." he can't even finish the sentence, devastation causing him to subtly lean heavily on Jaehyun. Yuta places a solid hand on his friend's arm. 

"Yes," the foreign commander affirm. "There was a mating bite clear on the right side of his neck. We saw it with our own eyes."

"How old was this pup ?!" General demanded.

"At the time we arrived in the summer before last, one of the omegas had commented the pup was the youngest in that sanctuary. I would gander around nine lunar cycles."

Every thing falls hush, even the forest stilling at the statement. The visiting officers flounder, unsure of what to make of the sudden rise in tension.

Commander Xiumin tentatively asserts, "Then if that were so, Teacher Kim couldn't possibly have had a child before the troubadours had even arrived in the Northern territories."

"Perhaps that is why he left," Taemin adds, face darkened.

Yuta and Jaehyun had to tighten their grips on Taeyong, the future pack alpha growing enraged at the possibility. 

"So he was another traitor who did not come forward that fateful day," councilmen Minho states in displeasure. 

"But with who?" Grand Master grits his teeth.

"Had anyone ever consummated with the Vocal Master?" General Alpha addresses the pack. At the answering silence, he exclaims. "Speak up now!"

Taeyong fingernails dig into the flesh of his palm, holding his breath. But no one comes forward, no one can claim such a right.

"Did he consummate with an outsider, in one of the packs the troubadour clan visited prior?" Taemin ganders. 

There's commotion as Junwoo pushes his way through the crowd to he's in front. "It's impossible sir. That day we left, I had been close in proximity to him to catch any scent, and there were no signs he was with child. There was not even a scent blocker in place to hide such a distinctive smell."

"Then how did it come to be this pup ended up in his possession?" Grand Master asks, deeply irate. 

Whispers titter through the pack, confused and fearful. A distressed Ten senses movement behind him, peeking over his shoulder to witness the omega priestesses leaning in and whispering fitfully to one another. Taeyeon meets his eyes, touching his arm with an employing look, her other hand signaling for him to remain in place. Ten doesn't know what to make of this, but has no time to ponder as she and the rest suddenly rush past him, straight out into the middle of the open the clearing.

The priestesses fall to their knees, heads brushing the floor in their bows. "Grand Master, please forgive us!"

Grand Master stiffens his posture, jaw clenched. "And pray tell what is there to be forgiven."

The priestesses remain in the stiff positions as they proclaim in harmony, "We have failed our duty sir. We have done a great disservice."

Already livid, patience worn thin, the Grand Master shouts "Speak plainly!"

Only Taeyeon sits up on her knees, head still low. "O-on the night we were tasked to drown the..." she swallows unable to speak of it. "We found ourselves lacking; we were weak and could not complete the task. The pup was crying so loudly, and our shame was stifling. But suddenly Teacher Kim had stumbled upon us, and he was so understanding of our struggle. So merciful. He volunteered to be the one to complete the task and we were just so grateful, sent on our way to pray for this pack's stability after such a troubling night."

She pauses, swallowing thickly as the entire pack and it's guests listen in eerie silence, hanging on her every word. "The next morning we went to check and found a little blood swirling in the water, thus we assumed the task was done. However, when Teacher Kim did not return after the expedition for so long, now suspected of running away, we believed it to be our fault that he had felt so burdened. Because of our weakness, perhaps grief struck his heart despite knowing that the task needed to be done. But if General Kim's suggestion is true, along with the foreign officers' account of what they discovered, and we possess no proof to show you the task had been completed...." 

As she trails off, the pack descend into furious whispers while the council and the leaders' hue draining pallor. Standing still in the crowd, Ten's mouth becomes dry at what they might be hinting at. But the Grand Master's expression turns thunderous, any pack close cowering at it while his stinging sour scent reeks. "Priestess, do you mean to imply that-"

"Yes," she chokes out, hands clasped to her bosom in prayer. The fifteen hundred strong pack descends into skittish silence. "The pup may be still alive."

A deafening, bone-chilling roar echoes throughout the southeastern region of Korea. In the nearby surrounding area, birds flock away and woodland creatures skitter into their burrows, every living creature frightened by the source for miles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before people are like 'but there are many Do's in Korea' I know, I know. But in this world, the sir name Do is very uncommon/rare


	6. the siege of the sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies because I took a break after consistently uploading, but fell into that relaxation period lol. Hope this chapter can make up for a my brief absence  
Happy Holidays to all of you. I hope you all had a wonderful time! 🎄 And Happy New Year 🥳 🎉 
> 
> P.S. apologies if there are grammar/spelling errors, I will fix it l8r
> 
> [bb Seokjin is growing up 😭 ](https://pm1.narvii.com/6334/3005bbeb18f752881ffd9f71df912406005e89bf_hq.jpg)
> 
> (also [my twitter come follow me ( -.o ) ](https://twitter.com/SAMuelGYETANG))

In the Northwestern region of Korea, winter has arrived in an unhurried manner. A cold wind creeps lethargically through the trees, transversing across the sanctuary grounds until it reaches the mountains in the near distance. Shy frost coats the fields, a threadbare blanket covering the once flourishing crops. The season is welcomed by the sanctuary dwellers donned in warm attire, hand-knit scarves and patterned gloves, keeping bare necks and nimble fingers hidden from the winter chill. Wispy trails of smoke rise from multiple cabins, fireplaces keeping occupants toasty from the frigid cold nights. 

Inside one particular cabin, a beta male snuggles deeper in his bed, unaware the other side is now unoccupied. Lying in his bed, fast asleep, the unsuspecting beta rests prone and vulnerable as an intruder creeps quietly forward. 

A less than intimidating roar is accompanied by a small body landing on the dozing beta, pulling a long groan from Doyoung. Giggles accompany the small hands that pat against his cheeks. "Eomma! Eomma up! Eomma up up!"

Doyoung feigns sleep for a moment longer as the pup crawls closer, a faint concerned "Eomma?"

And then the beta strikes. 

Doyoung sits up, wrapping the pup in his arms, "I'm up sweet pup, I'm up!" He laughs at the shriek and giggles Seokjin releases, trying in vein to fight against his eomma's hold, all the while being attacked by kisses. 

The beta can't help the wide grin on his face, slowing down his kiss attack to brush away his pup's bangs as the little one catches his breath. More than twenty-four moons old, and his sweet pup has grown so much his wolf can't help but whine. Seokjin has shed his baby fat, his big brown eyes now the most prominent feature on his small face. _Ten's eyes_. Doyoung's grin simpers, remembering his friends as the pup's lips from_ Johnny_ pull into a smile, those apple cheeks from the tall alpha as well.

"Eomma, I go play today?" Seokjin bestows those devilish puppy eyes. 

Doyoung's mouth twists, pretending to think about it. "Well, perhaps. Though-"

The rest of his answer falls on deaf ears as Seokjin claps his hands, bouncing in his arms. "Up, up eomma!" 

Ever bemused, Doyoung sighs letting his sweet pup pull him out of bed to dress warmly for the day. Though Doyoung wool shirt is only half on when he has to catch Seokjin before he can go running outside in his thin night attire. "Slow down there sweet pup. You need warm clothes," he chides.

Seokjin just looks up from his spot dangling over his arm with pouty lips, legs slowly swinging in mid air as if still running. Doyoung shakes his head with a grin, smacking a kiss on the pup's forehead before hauling him back onto the bed.

Once completely dressed, Doyoun assists his pup into warm attire. Seokjin sits on his comfy perch, humming as his eomma dresses him in thicker pants and long-sleeved cotton wrap shirt. The beta also throws on a scarf and mittens while teasingly pulls a knit hat he had sewn over his eyes. "Eomma," Seokjin giggles, righting his hat with little mitten paws.

Doyoung playfully sticks out his tongue, his pup reciprocating the gesture while he assists his pup into his small shoes, a bit of a struggle given Seokjin loves to swing them to and fro. He barely finishes before Seokjin is slipping off the bed, tugging the beta's hand towards the door.

Always in a rush that Doyoung can't help but oblige. 

-/-

Doyoung sews the needle through the tapered cloth, following the pattern he's been studiously working on. He listens to the chatter of the other wolves seated among the table, the flurry of conversation easing the tedious crafting work. A few are occupied with garment tailoring like himself, while others work on beading and jewelry design, all crafts that can be sold at the village market located a few miles south. 

Childish giggles reaches Doyoung's ears, and he looks up to take in the heartwarming scene with a smile.

All the sanctuary pups play together in the open area nearby. Seokjin races after the older pups, little legs desperate to keep up with them given he's the youngest of the bunch. And he does, the pup believing himself fast and strong. But Doyoung can notice with a secretive smile the others slow their paces, glancing back to ensure his sweet pup is not left behind. He feels nostalgia at the image, remembering how hard he tried to run along side the others, to not be forgotten despite his designation. Though unlike the sanctuary, competition was engrained into the SM pups; there was little regard for camaraderie and instead hierarchy reigned supreme. 

To see Seokjin play so freely and happily, makes something deep inside his wolf melt yet ache.

It may only be a few moments before the children's laughter is overtaken by something else. There's a sharp whistle in the air, the sound drawing the attention towards the sky, before an arrow strikes a clear patch of ground. Doyoung and the others wolves rise from their seats, nearing the foreign weapon as billows of flames seep from the tip, browning the dry patch of grass. Some of the other sanctuary members gradually saunter closer to the area, all quiet and wary of this occurrence. The pups scatter to the parents, Seokjin taking shelter behind his eomma's leg while Doyoung places a comforting hand on his pup's head. Inside, his wolf whines, fretful and antsy. 

Healer Mikyung is the one to approach the offending weapon, kneeling down to pluck the arrow from the ground, blowing out the flame with a single breath. She gradually stands turning it over in his hand, staring outward towards the dense woods. It's then Doyoung realizes just how silent the forest has fallen, no skittering woodland creatures making any noise. Now becoming scared, Doyoung swoops down to pick up Seokjin, holding his pup close while a tiny nose buries into his neck.

Something is very wrong.

The community stands still, unsure of what has just occurred when another arrow strikes the top of the kitchen's roof, flames bursting like fireworks. A high pitched cry from one of the pups is followed by a slew of arrows landing around them, fire erupting from their tips and alighting the dry brittle ground.

That's when the screams start, wolves desperately fleeing from burning area, scattering to the winds and flocking for any source of shelter from this sudden attack.

Doyoung races towards the cabins, holding tight to Seokjin as other omegas and betas hurry alongside him. In the far distance one can hear the stampede of horse hooves racing towards the burning sanctuary. The cluster of them seeks reprieve beneath the awning of one cabin that still remains untouched by the flames, they huddle together, the pups upset and crying.

"Who are these people?" Chaeyeon cries beside him, her younger sisters drawing near her in fear.

"What do they want?!" Chaemin shouts hysterically, Chaeryeong drawing her into her arms and attempting to comfort her despite the turmoil and chaos erupting around them.

"I don't know," he admits, wolf howling when Seokjin begins to tremble in his hold, whimpering 'eomma' over and over into his neck. His wolf whines at his sweet pup's distress.

A middle aged omega widow, holding her beta son close to her side, laments, "Oh god, what we do?"

With the fires raging sky high and the pounding hoof beats drawing closer, Doyoung knows the longer they huddle here, like prey awaiting slaughter, the more danger they'll be in when this unknown force crashes through the front gates. They can't delay decisions any longer.

The beta places a hard kiss on Seokjin's head, before turning to address the small group. "We need to head towards the mountains, over the bridge pass." They all look to him for direction and stability, not arguing against the idea; it's just like old times he thinks with somber bitterness. "Gather as many as you can and run fast for the mountain pass. Ensure you have all the pups."

And then with an aching wolf, he hands his sweet pup to Chaeyeon, heart breaking when Seokjin lets out a sharp cry, tiny mitten hands trying to desperately to reach for him. "Eomma! Want Eomma!"

Some of the group take off up the hill immediately at his orders, while a handful remain. The three sisters's expressions are terrified and uncertain, torn between following orders and remaining by his side, all the while Seokjin keeps crying out for him and squirming in the eldest's arms; not even the gentle touches of the younger omegas can calm him down. Knowing he has to be the one to leave first, Doyoung straightens his shoulders, attempting to appear strong while ignore his inward fear. "I'll meet you there, I promise. Just keep my sweet pup safe."

He doesn't let himself linger and instead takes off back towards clearing, fighting against his wolf's desire to run back when he overhears Seokjin bawling hysterically. He only allows himself one glance over his shoulder to ensure the three have taken off towards the mountains, their shoes kicking up dried dirt as their forms grow smaller.

Doyoung focuses forward, sprinting as hard as he can towards the gates. But just as he rounds the corner of the residences, he comes upon a sight that clogs his throat and stays his feet. The elders, a few respected omegas and betas of their small community, have remained in the clearing. Armed with weapons used only for hunting, the elders fight off the first wave of unfamiliar intruders breaking thorough the entrance gates. Healer Mikyung swings her spear sharp and without hesitation, a fierce look upon her face. 

They are handling themselves fine but that's only because the first cloister of invaders is small, meant to lure the prey into a false sense of assured victory; the next wave will be sent to decimate all hope and prayer before a third takes all captives and raises the ground. Doyoung knows because he's seen it before, been taught the strategy when he's was only just a pup-

_Oh god no. Please no._

Heckles rising as a chill creeps up his back, Doyoung stumbles against the edge of the cabin. These invaders aren't here by random chance to pillage the sanctuary. They are here for him and Seokjin. They know what he's done, they've found him. And now everyone is going to be made to pay the price. 

Retreating back behind the cabin, Doyoung takes off in a dead sprint, heart ramming against his chest. He runs into the supply cabin, roof already starting to fall to desecrated shambles. He scours the hunting gear before discovers a bow and canister of arrows lying the corner, left behind in the ensuing turmoil. He snatches them, throwing the holder's strap over his shoulder, already notching an arrow to his bow. 

His feet race towards Healer Mikyung's clinic, uncaring of the flames kissing the right side of the cabin. He bursts through the front door unapologetically, already opening the window. The beta turns around, sticks his arms out the window, and pulls himself through frame, stepping on the ledge to hoist himself onto his feet. He then climbs up on top of the wooden cabin, uncaring of the wooden roof rubbing his palms raw in his graceless haste. He crawls to the top where the two halves meet, peaking over the edge with a bated breath. 

The first intruders are being cut down, but too slowly to make it count. Though the sanctuary dwellers are physically fit due to working the fields and hunting, they aren't soldiers. And the energy of the elders looks to be worryingly depleting. 

With his feet braced on the wood, Doyoung lifts his bow with a notched arrow, and aims for the fight. Careful to avoid the elders, he shoots his first arrow straight into the chest of a foreign wolf, the force slicing through the bare sliver of his throat, peaking from beneath unfamiliar armor. The wolf crumbles to the floor, blood leaking from his corpse. Just like old times, Doyoung grimaces, notching another arrow to shoot a wolf riding fast towards one of the elders, the invader sent flying onto the hard unforgiving ground. 

Even not chosen as destined for battle, every pup had been trained thoroughly to become proficient with a weapon.

Swallowing down his growing nausea at having killed, Doyoung hurries to send a succession of arrows towards the remaining invaders, the impact of their deceased bodies drawing the attention of the elders. They look towards his direction and he lifts his arm, waving at them. The relief on most of their faces is short-lived as he points towards the forest, shouting out his lungs that more are coming. The distant rumbling beneath their feet is sure to alert them as well.

Doyoung counts as three arrows left in his holster, and knows there's not a lot of time before the second wave approaches. Trying to think of something quickly, he spots the fire eating the right side of the cabin and forms a rushed plan. He scoots towards it, the heat brushing against his skin with a warning as he draws nearer.

He tears the bottom hem of his shirt, ripping off three scraps and ignoring as the cold air and intense heat from the burning wreckage simultaneously teasing his skin. He removes the remaining arrows from his holster, ties the scraps around the stone arrowheads, and sticks them directly into the fire. The flame wraps itself around the tips like a heated embrace, the fire already beginning to char the wooden shaft black.

He removes them slowly, three flames dancing from the tips and carefully notches the arrows. Rising onto his knees, Doyoung aims towards the downy sky, "Come on, come on. Come on," he begs, praying he'll hit his mark.

The beta releases the string with a snap, the three arrows sent flying high towards the heavens; they race past the clearing, begin to drift from the cloudless sky until landing on the outer perimeter of the forest. And once striking the cold, dry wood, the forest lights like a match that's been struck. Angry red fire begins to gradually swallow up the tree trunks, skittering along the brittle grass and eating up all in it's path, including the arching twist of trees that surround the foot path. 

Doyoung breathes a momentary sigh of reprieve. It'll buy them some time. Not much but enough to get the others out of there.

He backs away from the flame and slides down from the roof, landing harshly onto his hands and knees, the grass crunching beneath his clenched fist. He rises with a wince, ignoring the pain to run back towards the clearing.

The clearing is sprinkled with the deceased bodies of the intruders while the elders are watching as the fire consumes the once lush forest burn sky high, similar to the sanctuary ruins. Doyoung feels heaps more guilt rise upon him. _This is all his fault._

"I'm sorry," he chokes out. "This invasion is following a strategy I'm familiar with. This first wave was only a small group. There's two more coming to decimate the sanctuary and all the occupants. I had to stall them somehow-"

"Shh," Youngja hushes him, the beta places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You did well. It was quick thinking, especially if more are coming." A drop of sweat falls down her temples, the heat begin to swelter the wolves under their clothes.

"But it's my fault."

"No," Sung Kihan, an old male omega declares. "The fault belongs to those attacking this sanctuary, regardless of who seeks shelter here."

Healer Mikyung turns to him, her hair flowing around her shoulders, having fallen out of her once pristine bun. "How many more Doyoung? How many are they sending?" 

If the others are confused by the head beta using his real name or that he knows what the cause of this chaos is, they do not show it. Doyoung looks around at the carnage, examining as many of the foreign invaders' faces as he can see. "These wolves are unfamiliar, certainly not from the old pack. Alone the troops would number five hundred at the most, but if their using soldiers from other packs through negotiations, the numbers could be well into the thousands."

Curses and cries of dismays escape the group, the elders truly scared of what's coming. Doyoung's blue eyes begin sting, watching this place, this home slowly burn down. He shouldn't have stopped here, he shouldn't have come here at all.

"All this for a small sanctuary?" an omega ajumma asks aghast. 

Doyoung looks grimly at her. "No. It's a demonstration to other sanctuaries, packs, and villages of what they're capable of."

"We need to get the pups out of here," Healer Mikyung says firmly.

Doyoung steps closer to her. "I sent some of the others to the mountain, and they promised to collect the pups as well."

There's a bit of relief shared at the bit of information, until a frantic voice is yelling, "Healer Mikyung! Healer Mikyung!"

All of them turn collectively to see Yeji running towards them, cheeks flushed from exertion. "We could see from the ridge up the mountains that the troops are beginning to descend by foot thorough the forest. They're cutting it down and making headway!"

"The fire will not hold them for long," Healer Mikyung speaks to the gathered group. "We must ensure they will not reach the mountain pass. Yeji go to the supply room and look under the floor boards beneath the barrels of grain. There will be a box and inside there's small packs of handmade explosives."

Yeji's mouth falls open. "You mean..."

The middle aged beta nods. "We must blow up the bridge, once you and Doyoung have made it across. I myself will remain here. If anyone else wants to leave with them, I will not fault you. Choose only what is best for you."

The other elders fall silent, trading silent looks. None move from their spot.

While Yeji's unsurely eyes him, Doyoung heart sinks. "Healer Mikyung no. I can stay here fight, I know their strategies. You all won't win if you remain here. I can-"

"No," she looks at him, eyes soft even as her voice remains stern. "Your pup Seokjin needs you. And we must ensure none of these fiends will make it close to him and the others."

Even though he knows these words to be truth, he cant help but feel so defeated at this moment. "Please I can-" Youngja's gentle touch to his back, silences him. "Keep that little pup safe." The handful of elders give him comforting looks, as they agree silently with the leader's declaration, departing to gather up remaining weapons left on their deceased owners.

"Yeji hurry," Healer Mikyung commands. "And make sure to wait for him."

The young omega tearfully nods, hugging the beta leader tightly before sprinting off. It's then just them two, the flames roaring in the background. Doyoung pleads, "Please don't make me go-"

"You have to retrieve the pouch I gave you. Take it with you and lead the others through pass, staying close to the base of the mountains and travel until you reach the Chinese border. Give the guards the pouch and tell them 'An old friend has come to visit.' If they question why you have the pouch, tell them the truth. Tell them I sent you."

Doyoung shakes his head. "Please, I can't leave you all. These troops won't show you mercy. This is my fault, I can stop this."

"No Doyoung. There is no stopping this. Your pup and the remaining sanctuary dwellers need you." Healer Mikyung steps closers, first clenching around his shirt. "You remember what we talked about that night. You swore me. Now do as I say and go." 

Doyoung is frozen, eyes growing moist.

"You swore to me!" She yells, shaking his tunic. "You swore to me! Now go!"

Doyoung can only helplessly gaze at her, as he backs away out of her grasp, tears dripping down his face. He trades glances with the other Elders who watch him go, and he already feels like mourning.

"Take care of him," Healer Mikyung mouths, the barest tremble to her chin. She then turns, wielding her weapons like the fiercest warrior he had ever know, facing the raging fire that holds back unforeseen monsters behind it. 

Doyoung turns, and runs as fast as he can to his cabin, spotting Yeji who runs towards the mountains with a box in tow. Running through the residence quarters, he spots black smoke rising from the roof of his house, and as he stumbles inside, immediately his senses are hit by the smell of burning wood, as if being thrown in a furnace fast first. He coughs into his sleeve, eyes tearing up and he looks for the pouch he hid somewhere he can't remember at the moment. 

He ducks to avoid smoke inhalation and spots the pouch draw string handing from a board under his bed. He crawls and snatches the pouch, as well as grabbing his stowed dagger he had brought when he first came here. He tucks them both in his pocket and scrambling out of the burning home. He sucks in sharp breaths, his lungs relieved at the fresh air. Doyoung can't help but cast one sorrowful last glance at his cabin, the home he had been raising Seokjin in over the last few years. He can see a picture his sweet pup had drawn hanging on the wall, edge burning crisp and dissolving to ash against the unforgiving heat of the fire. 

Raised howls in the distant startle him out of his somberness, feet already hurrying away and heading towards the mountains. There's the echoes of clashing weaponry, gradually becoming louder than the raging fire decimating the forest. His chest heaves, lungs aching at the biting cold he breathes, legs burning as the ground begins to incline, paths leading to the mountain pass bridge. 

He spares one glimpse back to witness the troops beginning to pour into the clearing, flames still licking at the invaders' armor. His eyes traipse alarmingly over the black ocean cutting through the forest, scattering all through the sanctuary like their hunting.

_For him. For Seokjin._

A group surrounds the elders who fend them off, but others charge towards the residences; a few figures seem to be pointing towards the mountains. Doyoung's eyes widen, hurrying the rest of the way up the trail, relieved when he spots the railing of the bridge. It's a large wooden bridge, 80 feet transversing across a cavern where the waterfall beneath drops off. Yeji is there, tying the explosives to the posts ever ten feet. She's calls to him, "There's two more left in the box."

He grabs them and runs to the other end of the bridge, tying the small pouches carefully with rope to the wooden railing. He hears the liquid sloshing around inside the inner glass vial, and the beta ensure the string wicks are facing out and open to alight. 

The sound of two rocks clink together and he hears Yeji's curse, turning around to see she's struggling to get a spark. He hurries to her, taking the rocks from her hands. "Do the other ends and then go hide further up the pathway. Tell the others to brace for the explosion."

Yeji swallows her worries, nodding as she races to the other end of the bridge. Doyoung chinks the rocks together, close to the ignition rope so the spark catch and begin to burn. He hurries to do the next ones, continuing along the line. The faraway sound of hollering grows closer, causing Doyoung's hands to shake as he strikes the rocks, the sparks not coming.

Yeji finsihes and hurries to the hidden pathway, located just beyond the untouched brush. Doyoung desperately strikes the rocks, repeatedly, praying for the sparks to light the last wick. He can hear the troops nearing, blood pumping in his veins as he strikes on last time and the spark catches on the string. He tosses the rocks over the rail, feet already bounding across the wooden bridge, eyes catching on the individual flame drawing down to each explosive he flies by. He's almost to the end of the bridge when he hears someone shouting at him to stop when the first explosion on the opposite end goes off, setting off the chain. With gritted teeth, he leaps for the rocky ledge, just beyond the end of the bridge as his world implodes into a blazing fire. 

-/-

General Kim sits atop his steed, just on the outskirts of the forest, awaiting as the second wave of troops crashes through the brittle barks, red eyes reflecting the flames now eating up the inner ring of trees surrounding the sanctuary.

Whoever decided to burn the forest was smart, started a measure to hold them back for a moment. Not long of course, but a moment was all one needed to change the tides of war. Though this was not a war, but an invasion and decimation.

A fitting end for traitors to the SM pack. 

They've brought a thousand soldiers, 500 of their own and the rest from a multitude of packs that had been helping them in the search for the run away beta. The first wave was weak if he was brutally honest, the sacrificial lambs. But now the second wave is descending on the sanctuary and the third wave will barely be needed for anything other than show. 

"He could fled after that first inspection by General Son and Commander Lee," Commander Xiumin comments, watching as the second wave troops cut down the burning forest, hacking away with little care. Some even leap through the flames, the lust to conquer raging in their blood, instincts uncaring of superficial burns.

"He's here," General Kim states, his wolf rearing in anticipation to set his sights upon the lithe beta. His teeth even ache with the desire to bite, dig so deeply into pale flesh and leave his mark. What a pity Lee Taeyong couldn't make it, given Grand Master and Council stated his presence was needed to stabilize the worried and confused pack members after receiving news of one of their own's betrayal, after hearing the abomination of a pup may be still alive. Yet annoyingly the redheaded alpha sent some of his own with the brigade, and General Kim was only so gracious to allow them to go charging in with the second wave. 

"You think you'll be able to capture him before he escapes into mountains?" Commander Zhang poses the question beside him, sitting upon his own horse. Beyond the mountains, 100 miles will be the Chinese border, and they just can't let the cunning beta and the other traitors make it there.

General Kim smirks. "Yes. And if he tries run, well, I do love the chase." His wolf is salivating at the idea of finally capturing his prey. The once devoted beta has become unruly, all because of the product of two selfish pack members' indiscretion. Junmyeon will just have to set things right once again and prove he had been the true rightful choice to lead SM.

The sanctuary is gradually being overrun, the black smoke of it's ruin billowing into the sky when a loud explosion rocks the land. The deafening sound causes their brigade to flinch, the steed he sits upon startles and tries to buck him off; with a tight pull of his reigns he remains on top. He whips his head towards the mountains, an enormous cloud of fire roaring up above the tree line covering the ridge.

General Kim growls, turning to the troops. "Cut down this forest and make a path for us now!" Soldiers rush pass the military command, joining in the deforestation, bloodlust in their limbs as they slice through the burnt forest. 

The vicious alpha watches them work, hands gripping his reins tightly, the violent fire reflected in his eyes and soaking into his skin.

-/-

Doyoung's ears won't stop ringing, the blurry sky unhurriedly coming into focus. The last time he had seen the sky, it had been a dreary and grey, but now it churns with swirls of black smoke, raining down embers and tongues of flame. His body shuffles on the hard ground, a groan at the numerous aches, crumbles of dirt pushing up underneath his finger nails as he claws the earth. The smell of wood burning is so perverse, encompassing his entire sense of smell.

Achingly slow, Doyoung sits up on his elbows, watching as the smoke slowly dissipates, flaming debris falling from the heavens like snow, sprinkling the ground. The ringing in his ears dissolves into cotton wool, blocking his hearing and sending him on a slight dizzy spell, having to squeeze his eyes shut. It takes a few moments before the haze clears and he can now see a large vastness of where a mighty bridge once lay. Across the valley, soldiers are picking themselves up, stumbling around disoriented at having been thrown aside from the force of the explosion.

Each soldier is unfamiliar, donned in foreign armor casted by their own pack. Random faces that mesh into one from this distance, identities only of hired hands to hunt him down. But another wave of soldier bursts through the trees and Doyoung feels his mouth goes dry as he recognizes the familiar faces of old pack members, a few he was once dearly close to: Johnny, Lucas, and his best friend Jaehyun. So close, yet impossibly far.

They all stare at him from across a massive unsurpassable abyss. No one says a word. 

"Eomma?" a small voice calls from behind.

He twists and see Seokjin waddling out from the bushes on tiny feet, his little face red and blotchy as he sniffles; Chaeyeon attempting to reach him to stop him. Doyoung casts one look back to the others before hauling himself up, running towards his pup. He scoops up Seokjin, Yuji waving him over from the brush as all four of them take off into the forest, hurrying to congregate with the others awaiting on the mountain path.

-/-

General Kim and his party ride through the haphazardly cleared path, the turbulent fire has begun to die down, only the crackling of the charred wood and billowing dark smoke left in it's wake. As the leaders reach the clearing, they are greeted by the delectable sight of the once small sanctuary burned to ruins, the land scorched in stained patches and still burning. His wolf purrs in satisfaction, while rearing to find what he came for. 

Surprisingly, the pitifully small group of wolves that remained managed to take down a good number of soldiers, their fallen bodies scattered around the clearing. Too bad they were clearly outnumbered, forced to kneel on the ground with their wrists restrained, disarmed and looking worse for wear. 

The circle formation of soldiers guarding the traitors stand at attention as they make their entrance into the clearing. Commander Kim whistles sharply, the soldiers along the hundreds of others kneel to his presence. General Kim dismounts along with the others, striding closer to Sergeant Master Jung and Captain Wong, the few remaining standing given their ranks. "Have you recovered the Beta Kim?"

"No," Alpha Jung replies, face stone cold. "The bridge to the mountains was blown up, effectively halting our mission to capture him."

"And the pup?"

The two before him trade a silent look before the Sergeant Master answers, "We saw the pup for a brief moment before they escaped into the woods, heading for the mountain passage."

General Kim's jaw ticks before he addresses Captain Wong. "If we send troops, can they beat the escapees before they reach the Chinese border?"

Captain Wong shakes his head. "No. Even if we rode on horseback, we'd have to take the long way around that would take no less than 5 days. They'll reach the border within two."

General Kim sneers, casting a steely glance at the kneeling alpha Seo, who dares to look up at him from his place below. "Commander Zhang, take a small party and head to the border," he commands without breaking eye contact with the alpha that caused this mess. "Reach out to your contacts and have them locate the escapees."

He can see his periphery Lay nodding, rounding up his chosen soldiers to take off to the North. 

The Alpha General looks away from Seo, readdressing the two alpha leaders. "Grand Master and the council will want to be informed immediately....as well as our dear future Pack Alpha. Escort all the troops back to our territory and inform leadership of the news. My command brigade will remain here to interrogate the captives."

With only the slightest pause, Jung and Wong bow before ordering the troops to form ranks and head out. The thousand soldiers rise to their feet, gradually departing the clearing to make the long journey back to SM. Every soldier, no matter rank their heads remain low as a sign of respect, except that Seo who glances back at him. This time Junmyeon can't hold back the growl; he should've whipped that offending alpha until he couldn't walk. Maybe then he'd learn his new place.

The clearing soon is devoid of soldiers, only the captives and high command leader remain. General Kim saunters closer to the captives, uncaring that their poor excuse of a sanctuary burns in the background. These 'fighters' are older, aged faces worn from years of toiling in this place. Not one is an alpha, just omegas and betas that were leftovers or kicked out of their original packs. 

"I do not know whether to consider you all brave or suicidal for standing your ground against an unbeatable force like ours."

None of the captives speak, instead watching him with blank expressions yet fierce looks in their stares.

"You must wonder why we've come, why your home has been overrun and obliterated to ash." His steps circling the small group crunch the shriveled grass beneath his feet. "You all granted asylum to a runaway beta of the SM pack, and the illegitimate pup he tried to hide."

His makes his way around the group to find their faces don't change, neither surprise or confused by his statement. General Kim's eyes narrow, "But you already knew that didn't you."

The captives blink at him, seemingly uncaring they are standing before a General who has drowned himself in blood many times over. Only one in them middle looks past him, directly at the decimated forest, burnt to a crisp and hacked down. She's middle-aged, blue eyes of a beta and a bruise blooming on her left cheek bone.

He steps closer, aiming to stand in front when suddenly the captives shift closer to her, as if they could protect her in such a defenseless state. He grabs her arm, hands still bound behind her back, and hauls the beta to her feet. He drags her out of the cloister, letting the other commanders hold the protesting captives back.

He pushes to her knees and forces her chin up with his hand, claws dragging against the delicate skin. "I presume you are the leader of this little sanctuary. Or at least what was a sanctuary."

She stares into his eyes, lips drawn in a straight line. 

"Tell me, did Doyoung tell you what he had done? Of how he betrayed his pack and kept that little mutt alive, against our Grand Master's orders?"

She doesn't answer and so he slowly squats down until they are at eye level with one another. "You know it's crime to harbor fugitives from SM. A crime to defy our prominence when we rule Korea. But you may be shown mercy if you tell me why they presume they will find safety in China?"

Again she remains quiet, gaze unflinchingly meeting his.

"It seems strange a peaceful little sanctuary would have explosives on hand. Did you steal them from somewhere? It would make sense given that all who remained here were the unwanted, the unfortunate parasites cut off like dead limbs. Omegas and betas left to fend for themselves, pathetic without a single alpha to help. How did you all manage, I wonder? Stealing? Trading with those who took pity on you? Or did you all resort to selling your bodies to the village like filthy whor-

She spits in his face, the alpha's wolf baring it's teeth at such an act of disrespect. He brings his free hand up, whipping away the spit, tossing it on the ground. He stands up, jerking her head harshly as he lets go and strides over to his horse, retrieving his holstered sword from his saddle.

"Usually we would take traitors to the prisons for questioning, but Our Grand Master made it very clear what punishment you all should have. And it will be a glorious testament to our enduring reign."

He whips towards her sharply when she snorts, a brazen smile on her lips. "Just like many who think they are immortal, the end of SM draws nearer. The little pup is proof that."

General Kim grits his teeth, sauntering closer to her. He unsheathes his sword and brandishing it front of the kneeling prisoners, the fading light from the fire catching on the angle of his twists. He saunters closer to the middle aged beta, the leader of this pitiful place that has now fallen into charred ruins. A fair punishment for their traitorous actions against the SM pack. No use for her any longer.

"You should've stayed out of this," he says simply.

And with that thought, he brings his sword high before slicing the blade straight down.

The stench of death and desperate howls send birds scattering to the wind, fleeing from the dark smoke rising from what once a sanctuary. 


	7. the deadly dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DID THIS CHAPTER END UP BEING SO FRICKING LONG?!!! GEEZUS
> 
> But nothing to worry, with this doozey out of the way(v) teehee and withso many future chapters partially or nearly fully written out so updates should be WAYYYYYY faster! 
> 
> (IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES I WILL FIX THEM LATER DONT WORRY!)

The narrow dirt road nestled between the mountain slopes is blanketed in bits of rocky debris. Running for hours nonstop, the rough terrain eventually makes for slow travel, those who dare to venture through it become wary to attempt the entire lengthy distance in just one day. And coupled with fresh grief, the last of sanctuary dweller's energy begins to wane. A sluggish pace means that Doyoung can feel nearly every pebble that accompanies his steps, threatening to wear holes in his sturdy winter boots. His jaw tightens while Seokjin dozes peacefully in his arms, tiny fists clenched around his jacket; even in his dreams, his sweet pup clings to him like he's afraid he'll disappear.

And he almost had, if Healer Mikyung and the other elders of the sanctuary hadn't made their sacrifice. He can only hope that when they are captured, they will be shown mercy because of their age and packless distinction. It was not their fault he had selfishly chosen to seek sanctuary there. But knowing how SM has dealt with their own so heavy handed when betraying an order, heaven knows what violence awaits outsiders who dare defy SM. Doyoung takes a deep breath, wading through the worry and fear he's being suffocated by, leaning down to kiss his pup's forehead fiercely. Seokjin whines in his sleep at the affection, snuggling closer to his eomma.

Their group started with a dead sprint when first crossing the bridge that once was, but have gradually slowed until resorting to walking for past few hours. They had made headway through the mountain passage, If Doyoung had to estimate, he'd guess they manage to make at little under halfway, fairly decent for a group of untrained wolves that are not used to traveling such long distances on foot. But as the sun begins to descend from it's high place overhead and the air grows even colder, Doyoung decides it's best they stop for the night, especially since they have pups with them.

He halts, rounding to address the trail of former sanctuary dwellers, the omegas and betas slowly coming to a pause when they realize he himself has stopped. He must have taken the lead somewhere along the journey, the others followed him. "I think we should rest for the night. We have to complete a majority of the travel tomorrow to reach the Chinese border and it won't do any good to be exhausted."

The adults and teens dip their heads in compliance, starting to set up a make shift camp as they attempt to clear the ground so that they can lay down flat without more discomfort than they can handle. A handful gather what spare twigs they can find, hoping to build a fire. A small sniffling noise tickles Doyoung's ear as Seokjin lifts his head, rubbing his eyes. His pup pouts, whimpering as Doyoung hushes his sweet pup. "There, there. You're ok. I know you're tired. You must be hungry to pup."

Seokjin just nods, growing teary eyed with hunger.

While a few of the wolves compile the timber they were able to scavange, Doyoung makes his way to a sizable rock and takes a seat upon the ground, brushing away any debris beforehand. He cradles Seokjin and undoes his coat, pushing the hem of his shirt aside to allow his pup to nurse from him, willfully ignoring the ache of his own hunger for the night. Across from him, some of the other wolves begin nursing any of the children, even those that have long since not fed from the breast.

Doyoung trades exhausted, worn half-hearted looks with the other adults as the three beta sisters come sit near him, the middle sister brushing her hand gentle through Seokjin's hair, his pup's eyes blinking drowsily as he drinks. With a few minutes of tedious effort, some manage to get a fire built, the glow lighting up their sparse encampment. There's little hope the small fire will keep them completely toasty for the night, but it'll have to do. The rest of the former sanctuary dwellers begins lying down on the ground around them, everyone huddling close for warmth.

It's quiet for a few minutes, apart from the crackling of the fire. Doyoung focuses down at Seokjin who's alertness begins to deplete as his tummy becomes warm and full.

"Will we be safe here?" a meek voice asks aloud.

Doyoung looks up at the inquiry, finding an omega father Heechul cradling his wife Momo and their daughter Ryujin in his arms, an anxious expression on the older man's face. They lost their homes when a devastating storm wiped out a significant portion of their former packs' rations, too many mouths to feed led the omega couple to be booted first. The other wolves glance his direction, looking to him as well to have the answers, and if he doesn't, to have empty reassurances.

Doyoung tiredly scans down the road they came as well as the road they've go, both devoid of any travelers. "Yes, I think we will," he answers softly, arms pulling his sweet pup closer.

The small family mirror the actions, huddling close together as the father whispers gently to them.

The fire crackles, loud to his ears in the stilted silence. "Will we be safe when we reach China?" This time it's Yeji who dares asking the question on everyone's mind, her voice clear, with trace of distrust in her tone. She alone knows there's things he has not told them, things that led to them becoming transient as they are now. The only reason she isn't causing a scene is because she trusts Healer Mikyung's faith in him. But of course that doesn't stop the rising questions she no doubt is grappling with; wondering to herself who he is and why others are hunting for them? Why they had to suffer because of him?

He understands all too well her new found wariness of him.

Doyoung pauses, toying with the idea of what might await them. That tiny pouch burns a hole in his pocket, the key that Healer Mikyung was so certain would grant them safe passage. It's the her steadfast belief he has to believe in, the only one they have. The flames that flickers around the dark cove they've set up camp in, painting shadows across the contours of his face.

Without much else to lean on, he offers the group the only answer he can offer. "I hope so." 

-/-

The crackling ambiance and the underlying smell of burning wood surrounds the lonely redheaded alpha from where he silently sits upon a large log, one of a few fashioned around this private meeting space, enclosed within dense brush. Resting his elbows on his knees, his hands clench and unclench, his mouth in a straight line as he stares absently into the steady flames. The soon-to-be pack alpha's mind tosses and turns over the reports collected from the domestic and foreign troops that have just returned from the venture to the Northern sanctuary. While the unsuccessfully report of finding the runaway beta stirred up a mixture of feelings within him, the discussion that followed afterwards with the council and Grand Master had raised his wolf's heckles, teeth bared.

Mulch and twigs crunch beneath heavy footfalls as a few cautious presences approach, forms taking gradual seats beside him. Taeyong takes a moment to collect himself before he peers up to meet Lucas' somber stare poised across the fire. Jaehyun, Mark, and Yuta sit around the fire in quiet companionship, his close confidants nudging him teasing with their elbows, trying to make sure the alpha did not seclude himself to tormented isolation during these strenuous times.

A figure behind Lucas draws his attention, that of Johnny leaning against a tree, the alpha's arms crossed and posture visibly unsure if he's allowed to approach. Taeyong quickly looks away but doesn't voice opposition, granting him the right to remain. Time has helped ease aged wounds, but Taeyong finds he's not is yet ready to discuss pasts and trade words with his former second. Not when his wolf and heart are too consumed with a beta that weighs heavily upon his thoughts. 

Hurried steps indicate more company as a group of familiar omegas and a beta break through the tree line. After a moment of hesitation, Taeil, Junwoo, WinWin, and Haechan make their way to take a seat around the circle. Of course it's not long after the dreamsies coming traipsing through, albeit more louder than the previous handfuls. Of course when they finally find them, they get wide eyed and mute, bowing before hurrying to essentially throw themselves into the empty spaces, a few of the wolves snickering at their clumsy innocence.

If he could find any semblance of humor at this moment, one would think this meeting was a setup. But if so, he cannot begrudge those he would call his family.

For a few minutes, everyone is reserved, possibly as lost in thought as Taeyong is. Yet soon a timid shift of the surrounding bushes, one that snaps every head in it's direction, reveals Kun whose arm is linked with another wolf in the shadows. Taeyong observes the way Lucas' eyes light up at the beta's appearance, but the childish awe quickly transforms into bewilderment when the diplomat steps aside and reveals a shy Ten, who is still donned in burnt orange chiffon dress of the priestesses, long sleeves pillowing in the cold wind. The omega glances around the circle anxiously, eyes widening when he lands on Johnny standing by the trees, his face quickly turning away. While everyone shifts unnerved, Kun stares at the redheaded alpha, both wolves waiting for an invitation to join this informal gathering. 

The tension is thick, but the others do little to hide their surprise when Taeyong dips his head, allowing the two take their seats. 

Examining each face around the circle, he realizes this is the subunit he grew up in, the one that grew bigger in time until they were all put upon a pedal stall and bowed to, the SM pack witnessing a new era with their rise. All they are missing is Doyoung; all he is missing is Doyoung. 

"What happened?" the most timid voice breaks the tension, Taeyong glancing towards WinWin with mild astonishment, since the omega tends to be the most quiet one. "Did you find Doyoung?"

Taeyong swallows, remaining silent long enough that Lucas takes over, the Captain having actually been at the scene. "The answer is both yes and no. We were lead to the sanctuary borders and ordered to fire ignited arrows onto the grounds. General Kim had the soldiers then barge into the premise."

"What formation?" Kun asks, apprehension already stiff in his posture.

Lucas trades a somber look with Jaehyung, the later sharing with a discreet wince, "The three brigade formation."

There's many sharp inhales, a peek around the circle catches the subtly grimaces. "For a sanctuary?" 

Lucas shifts his jaw, the usual jovial expression of the alpha haunted. "Going by the number of cabins, population couldn't have been more than 50 at the most."

While the group tries to process this new information with thin veiled horror, it's nothing new to Taeyong's ears, yet it still makes his stomach churn. A three brigade, 1000 foot soldier army to invade a minuscule sanctuary? 

Taeil, bearing an ill looking complexion questions, "What do you mean yes or no, Lucas? About Doyoung?" 

"Only a handful of sanctuary dwellers were in the field when we broke the treeline. The rest had escaped up the mountain pass, and before we could there-"

"They blew up the bridge," Jaehyung interrupts, before amending, "Well, Doyoung blew up the bridge."

"You-you saw him?" Chenle asks, the others dreamies nearly on the edge of their seats.

The two military leaders nod. Suddenly too many are asking questions all at once, talking over one another and trying to scavenge for every scrap of information they can get. The noise makes Taeyong's wolf pace anxiously, gnawing it's teeth restlessly.

"How did he look?" Ten whispers, yet it might as well have been a scream the way it draws everything to a standstill, voices trailing off. "Was he healthy? Well nourished? Was he hurt?"

"He...he-" Jaehyun clears his voice, visibly struggling to describe what he saw. Taeyong regretfully realizes that while Doyoung's absence has been excruciating for him to deal with, it also has been all particularly agonizing on the Sergeant as well. Doyoung was Jaehyun's best friend, the two very close when they were pups and still were right up until Doyoung left. It's been difficult on all of them. 

"He looked well," a voice supplies, most twisting towards Johnny, who now stands upright. He however doesn't try to venture closer towards the circle, as if still trying not to break the fragile atmosphere; Taeyong feels a measure of remorse at the hesitation. The tall alpha's gaze is faraway, as if recalling from memory. "His hair was longer, a little past his ears. He was lying on the ground, after all near the explosion thrown by the force. He looked the same yet in equal parts unrecognizable. Yet with his hair parted, we could notice his eyes." Johnny nods his head absently, his red eyes just a faint bit moist. "I would recognize those eyes anywhere."

With all that said, he leans back against the tree. The others take it as a sign he's finished, returning back to face the fire.

"So they escaped?" Taeil asks. 

Lucas answers. "Yes, with the-," the captain tosses a quick glance to Johnny, who inclines his head. "With the pup."

Such a remark stuns the wolves who had not been there.

"Did you see the-" Jaemin trails off, flushed with embarrassment at nearly asking such a question.

"Yes we did," Jaehyun recounts, much more composed now. "Just briefly and from the distance we couldn't make out fine features, but the pup was walking. Doyoung grabbed him and ran into the forest with a two other wolves."

"Where are they going?" Renjun probes, consideration shifting rapidly between the older wolves as if they can have all the knowledge.

None of them have the strength to admit aloud they don't.

"There's a passage through the mountains that leads directly to China. An average wolf can cover the distance on foot within two days, give or take," Wong enlightens. He then decides it's best to disclose what's got them and Taeyong so concerned. "With the bridge decimated, General Kim sent a scouting party led by Commander Zhang to take the other route that caravans use. They're going to reach out to their numerous contacts in the mainland and try locate Doyoung and the sanctuary party he's running with."

"Is...is it good? That they find him and bring him back?" Junwoo asks cautiously. "Is it good that he might return to us?"

This is where the simmering tension lies, the soon-to-be pack alpha and closest confidants still distressed over the meeting with the council. Everyone's eyes trail to Taeyong, the wolf who is supposed to become their pack's new leader, a question in their troubled faces.

"No," Mark as the alpha's third divulges. "At least, if he were to brought back, a return could not be met without punishment."

"Punishment?" Ten asks, voice shaky as his fingers grips he knees, nails scrunching the fabric of his dress harshly. Ten shifts forward, leaning close to the fire, imploring for answers with a tremor in his voice. "Taeyong, what kind of punishment?"

With a thick swallow, the redhead finally sits back, posture as straight as it can be with the weight of responsibility and order resting upon his shoulders. "If they capture him, they are going to make him stand trial," he admits, the fragile words echoing almost loudly in small enclosed space. "At best, he'll be stripped of his leadership role and put to work in a smaller designation as a teaching assistant."

It goes unsaid that two wolves present know all too well the experience of demotion, but it's the unspoken words in his statement that elicits apprehension. 

"At worst?" Haechan dares to ask.

Taeyong's clenches his jaw, willing his eyes to stay dry. He practically can feel his claws begging to come out, to dig into his hands. Jaehyung beside him reaches over, sharing a steady touch to ground his friend.

"Kicked out of the pack, forsaken from our home," Yuta answers, frame sagging in devastation at the mere thought. Many wolves flinch, unable to grasp such a punishment.

"Even with the blame does not fully belong to him?" Ten asks, breathing unsteady as he nearly shakes. Kun gingerly wraps his arm around the omega's waist, huddling close for both support and comfort. Taeil is biting his quivering lip, rocking back and forth on the log as WinWin stares desolately into the fire pit.

Jaehyun sniffs, tilting his head up to stare at the tree tops, as if to will his eyes to stay dry. "He made his choice of his own volition." 

There's a hitch of breath, Taeyong finds the youngest Jisung misty eyed, chin trembling. "But-but-"

Junwoo gathers the omega close, shushing him , lifting a hand to wipe away stray tears. The sight crushes Taeyong's chest, notably because it is evident the feeling is shared with the rest of this subunit.

"Is there something you can do?" Kun pleads. "Surely as you ascend to the highest positon of power, there must be something you can do Taeyong." 

What power does he have when such a position is slipping through his grasp? Caught between a rock and a hard place, Taeyong steels himself. "No, there is little I can do to assuage the anger and bitterness that 28 lunar cycles has festered. And knowing what he stands to face if he were to be captured, or even return of his own free will, I cannot feel comforted." The lump in his throat aches. "If that is what awaits him, I contemplate if it's better that he is not found," voicing his thoughts aloud. 

Most of the younger wolves' mouths drop open, aghast at such a thought. Some, he perceives, look at him as if he's a monster.

"So you just want him to stay away?" Jeno gapes, tone in disbelief. "So we just never see him? Just instead forsake him like-" 

"Like he's already dead?!" Jisung calls out weepily.

"Taeyong," Ten says his name with a mixture of grief, disappointment, and torment. 

The redheaded alpha eyes clench in shame, and he allows his head to fall, accepting the outrage and despair without debate. 

"Many if not all of us would give anything to have him returned to us, but we must face that what we want does not always come without cost" Johnny steps in, voice hard, the words enough to make Taeyong whip his head up in shock. The defense comes unprompted, and his disbelief pairs with a sense of sorrow, realizing how everything he once held dear has regretfully fallen apart.

From his low vantage point, Taeyong can sense Johnny spares a glance towards him, before he continues. "Demotion or excommunication are the least of your worries, for those are not the only punishments they could deem fit. You all have not felt the lashes of bone and sharp rocks tear through your skin for committing treachery. Those scars pull long after the flesh has knitted itself back together, after the blood has been wiped away; reminders everytime you look into your reflection that you dared to betray the hand that fed you." 

Taeyong feels a sickening wash of dread seeps through his whole body, if not all the wolves stare in horror at the alpha. Johnny's vivid descriptions sound all too personable, as if knows such horrors intimately. The circle peers towards Junwoo, the resident healer only to find the younger casting his face away, sporting a pained grimace that should not be there.

Ten's dark eyes grow misty, "Oh god." 

"No, no it can't be true," Jeno shakes his head, begging with all his youth that such cruel punishment would not be given to anyone, let alone an alpha he had looked up to, even one that had committed a treason.

But Johnny remains steadfast, confirming without any more details that he has spoken only the truth. Instead he finish his speech. "If the council and Grand Master are inclined towards the harshest punishment for him, or something akin to it, perhaps it best he is not dragged back here. Mercy will not be abundant especially if they discover him with," the alpha stalls, peering for a brief moment to a single presence in the pack.

"What has our pack become?," Taeil questions heavily, other beside themselves with sorrow.

"This is bullshit! How can you not want him back here?" Haechan suddenly raises his voice, leaping to his feet. He ignores the gasps at the crude lack of decorum. "How can you not-"

"Haechan," Mark tries to pacify the other, Taeil too reaching for him.

"No!" The omega shouts, nearly hysterical ripping his arm away from the beta. He rounds on Taehyung. "He was born of this pack, he belongs with us. And you just want to give up, forsake him from our thoughts before the elders have a chance to?!"

Jaehyun jumps to his feet, growling, "That's enough!"

"No! How can he sit there and not care?!" Haechan yells, distressed. "Doesn't Doyoung mean anything to him-"

_"**Don't**," _he grits, the tone sharp and biting as the most around him flinch, the group becoming eerily speechless. Taeyong doesn't know what his scent has changed to, but he can feel his wolf desiring to snap and whine, all while howling for his lost packmate. "Don't you dare question if he means anything to me."

The claws have extended from his nails and he has to take several excruciating moments to reign in his anger and hurt, the near loss of his control not experienced since he was a pup. But after wrestling his wolf back, his claws retract and Taeyong's body slumps; the entire group lets out a collective breath, some lingering in guilt. But the damage has already been done. This well-intended meeting has left him with only more to toil and agonize over far into the night, comfort long forgotten.

He rises from his seat slowly, and he knows his appearance is a far cry from what was once considered one of the strongest of the pack.

"I would given everything to have him back here," Taeyong declares, timbre low but resounding enough to ring throughout this small section of the forrest. He makes sure to meet the widened eyes of the chastised omega, straight on. "Even if it meant forsaking the title of Pack Alpha."

The redheaded alpha then departs from the clearing, leaving behind the subunit he grew up in, so large yet so empty without the most important person there.

-/-

In deep hazy blues and dusty oranges, the sun is just beginning to set over the crest of the terrain when their weary group at least spots the tall, ominous gates built in between the slopes of two great mountains. The mild exclamations of his exhausted travel mates have Doyoung's shoulders sagging in some well deserved reprieve, after having trekked since the first light of day, the vagabond wolves' feet sore and lower limbs shaky. His breath fogs at the harsh pants coming out of his mouth, the cold chilling the beads of sweat that have gathered along his brow, the heat they had garnered earlier underneath their winter clothes slowly evaporating as the temperature drops.

A hand touches his shoulder gently, belonging to Shinye. "We made it," The sweet beta breathes with relief, smiling at him for the first time since the siege. He returns the sentiments with nod as she hugs her pup close, the boy nearly entering the preteen years of youth. 

At the sight, he readjusts Seokjin in his strained arms, casting a besotted glance to his own pup to find the little one's tiny mouth gaping. "Eomma, big door!," he exclaims. 

Doyoung gives a half-hearted chuckle, drained but so dearly grateful to have his pup safe here in his arms. He leans over and kisses Seokjin's cheek, nuzzling him with his nose. "Yes sweet pup. It sure is."

Glancing back at the group who look expectingly for his order, he faces the road and steels himself with a deep breath. He forces his feet forward, the dirt shuffling behind him as the others follow. As they draw nearer to the gate, the wind whistles in a high pitched tune through the nature-made valley, chilling their cheeks and noses.

Guards stand in a defensive pose as they arise over the top of the hill, stern faces cautiously sizing their approach. His free hand strays to his pocket, gripping the pouch with praying that this has to work. **_It has to._**

They approach nearly fifteen feet to the gate when a guard shouts a single word, reverberating through the mountains.

All the wolves stop, nervously left to speculate what may happen. Doyoung allow himself time to briefly scan the area before him, counting the numerous soldiers stationed along the gate's perimeter, including those atop the gate where notched arrows are pointed down directly at them. The beta tucks Seokjin close to him, swallowing down his alarm.

A soldier, decorated with more flourish garments than the rest strides towards them, his hand resting carefully upon the hilt of his sword strapped to his side. He stops in front of their group, pointedly examining them with red irises. He asks a question in Mandarin, a language none can understand.

The others wolves remain mum, defaulting him as their chosen voice of the group.

Doyoung removes his hand from his pocket, gingerly pulling out the precious pouch to offer to the guard. "An old friend has come to visit," he recites willing his voice to not shake.

There is enough strength in his tone that it hangs in the mountain air similar to a cloud, causing many of the guards to stand more attentively, trading silent exchanges with one another. Even the archers high above seem to recede their bows. The solider before him narrows his steely stare at the blue fabric, something shifting within those blood red orbs. After a moment, he accepts the token, replies with a brief statement, his voice firm. It reminds Doyoung of Yeji, something distrusting in his gaze. 

However it appears he is an alpha of his word, whistling back towards the gates. No other words are exchanged as multiple guards march towards them, creating a physical border with their bodies along the perimeter of their group. There's a deafening rumble from the giant metal lock ceiling the gate, the entryway slowly opening for them. The head guard then traipses towards the entrance, a single hand lifted to beckon them to follow.

As the pass through the colossal sized gates, Doyoung senses the others nipping at his heels behind him, sharing in the feeling of uneasiness as hundreds of eyes boring into them, stares tracking their every move. Seokjin must sense something serious is going on because he snuggles closer to him. "Eomma, where are we going?" the little one stage whispers, and Doyoung can sense the soldiers bracketing him to left and right peering at his sweet pup.

Swallowing down his motherly instinct to growl, understanding now is neither the time nor place to ruin their chances, Doyoung settles for wrapping his arm more securely around his son, nuzzling into his downy hair. "We're going to speak with someone very important," he discloses, deciding it's the best choice of words he can provide without inadvertently offending the alert ears surely listening. Never assume people cannot understand at some of the language you speak.

As they venture further deeper into the inner-workings of the two colliding mountains, Doyoung is blown away by the glittering stone adorning the walls that stretch to the heavens, unlike anything he has ever beheld. It's a mesmerizing deep rich black, sections of the stone like smooth glass graced with captivating cracks that reveal tiny glitters that sparkle each way the head turns. The colors shift as well against the glow of torches, black diluting into deep grays and cloudy midnight teals. The awe on his little pup's face is filled with childish wonders.

"Black calcite," a voice helpfully provides in Korean.

Doyoung looks over his right shoulder to greet a younger face than the rest of the calvary who accompany them, handsome blue eyes untouched by war. The man's expression is warm, no distrust as he speaks with a genial disposition. "It's a rare geode, naturally formed within the structure of the mountains. Many visitors find themselves willing to stare at it all day."

The alpha guard in front of the beta sneers, obviously not as keen to accommodating let alone welcoming to them, but seeing as all of the sanctuary dwellers are just as captivated by the sight, deigns not to comment on it. Doyoung, not wanting to cause any unnecessary strain by engaging with the amiable beta, dips his head politely and faces back forward.

They're led through up grandiose steps and through infinite hallways, attracting the scrutiny of servants and soldiers alike as they cross, titters of hushed exchanges following their presence. Soon they arrive at the cusp of a grandiose door, dripping in the opulence of golden ornaments and detailed dragon carvings that adorn it. At a breath before this extravagant entrance, the guard pauses their journey, turning his head a fraction to address them.

His words are serious, this time longer and the emphasize placed means they are very important. Doyoung glances to the solider from earlier who helpfully translates for them. "He said, when we reach the throne room, we ask that you kneel before our king." It's easy to surmise there is no room left for negotiation in that command. The group nods their heads without any discontent, acknowledging they are very fortunate to even be granted an audience with this foreign emperor, in the slim chance they might be bestowed shelter.

The doors languidly open, revealing a lengthy aphotic hallway, the same stone that had bewitched them earlier beautifying the walls and floors within glossy brickwork. Torches embellish the walls every few paces while deep wine red carpeting runs along the entire hallway, from the edge of the doors to an arch leading further into the palace. Through the arch way lies the same dark hues as the hallway, though as he narrows his eyes, Doyoung manages to catch glimpses of aurum accents embellished in the grandeur chamber.

Encased within must lie the throne room, fitting for a king.

Regretfully inspecting the fine carpet they are about to step on with dirty shoes, they proceed forward, plunging into the decadence Doyoung has not been acquainted with in many moons. Even now, the opulence of such royalty and wealthy dredges up memories that pain him, casting the room in a frigid sensation that starkly contrasts the warmth provided by the abundance of open flames. 

As they pass under the gold platted archway, they come upon the sight of numerous wolves, donned in regal attire, stationed on both sides of an imposing gold throne. Doyoung doesn't allow his curiousness attempt to linger too long lest it be deemed appropriate, dropping his head to the floor until they are signaled to a stop. With as much grace as his sore legs can master, Doyoung kneels down, accompanied by the subdued sounds of the others performing the same gesture. Seokjin's hands squeeze his coat, but otherwise does not make a fuss.

Deeming the visitors compliant, the bracket of guards withdraw from their sides, positioning themselves around the room. It is so reticent Doyoung can hear his own breathing, awaiting for the decision regarding their fate.

There's the shuffle of feet as the head guard approaches the throne, genuflecting before handing over the blue pouch. Low words traded until it falls null once more, the guard drifting to his designated place. Doyoung cannot tell how long they remain there, awaiting an arbitrament from whoever holds their fate in their hands. The constraint is nearly stifling, the tautness in Doyoung's back begins to throb and he can feel Seokjin growing restless in his arms.

When a deep, unfamiliar voice speaks in clear Korean, Doyoung has to restrain his startled reaction as well as calm his wolf. "This bag was given to a dear friend, and yet they are not here." There's an unspoken question in the statement, one that reeks of suspicion and warns of a cautionary tale. When it's clear all are going to refrain from trading words, the voice prompts, "Speak."

"Healer Kim Mikhyung sent us here. Our sanctuary was attacked and we were forced to flee." Doyoung confesses. He exercises restraint, an examination of his control to not falling into the temptation to look up. "She gave that pouch to me."

A heavy pause proceeds his statement, before the faceless wolf offers them reprieve. "I permit you all to look up." 

Cautious of the permission, Doyoung and the others tentatively peek into the face of the Chinese ruler and find themselves breathless.

"I am Dragon King, Wu Yifan." The man possess a striking face, framed by imposing sharp eyebrows to match the domineering aura he exudes. He's surrounded by daunting faces whose demeanor though not outright hostile, does not extend any hospitable reception. There two on the Monarch's immediate right and left, one owning a small ethereal face that is deceivingly soft while the other's acute features are accentuated by his cutting eyes. But the element of three that takes them back is-

"You're-you're omegas," Chaeyong bravely comments, her voice in awe.

A few of the Chinese council smirk at this statement, while the gold ires of the emperor flash alongside a smile toeing the line of deadly, his regal chin dipping slightly. "Yes. I am an omega as are my most trusted advisors. I welcome you to the Chinese pack." 

Like the rest, Doyoung finds himself stunned, especially given his own rearing. An Omega positioned in the highest seat of power was simply unheard of, would never be accepted nor even the thought entertained. Alphas were placed at the top of the hierarchy, alphas controlled the rules and lead packs. Yet what was once held as truth is being revealed little by little as not universal, and each day away of the pack has truly opened Doyoung's eyes to the world around him.

The humor gradually vanishes from the King's expression, his tone drops in a manner that has Doyoung's wolf's heckles rising. "You stated Healer Mikyung gave this to you?" The omega ruler lifts the blue pouch, holding it in plain sight for all to bear witness.

Doyoung nods his head, choosing to be guarded with his words.

"And where is she?" the cold looking blond to the King's left bites out.

"She and some of the elders remained behind at the sanctuary in an attempt to hold of the troops as long as they could." He swallows thickly. "To give us more time."

The kings eyes assess him unflinchingly, gaze so sharp he feels one moment of hesitation and he will be slain where he kneels. "And who were these invaders?"

At this Doyoung fumbles, mouth opening and closing. Must he admit the truth, his own fault so openly? He doesn't know, in doing so, if it'll cost them safety. But fearing dishonesty will garner a far worse punishment, he goes to answer only for Yeji to cut in, "A foreign group we were unable to identify your highness. There were so many, and we were fortunate to get away."

The declaration has the council murmuring lowly to one another, while Doyoung glances towards Yeji, the younger's face stern but her eyes less cold than they were the pervious night. As part of the remaining dwellers, even between the mistrust and worry, they will protect each other at all costs. Doyoung cast his face away in shame, managing to find the king's stare still on him, a pit forming in his stomach.

"And they did not chase you?" the pixie brunette asks, head tilted just slight.

"Healer Mikyung ordered us to use the dynamite hidden in the store shed and blow up the bridge leading to the mountain pass," Yeji supplies, her back ramrod straight, hands delicately laid upon her kneeling legs.

The murmuring demurs as all present aim their regard towards the King, who ponders to himself what to do, his elegant fingers rolling the pouch absentmindedly. Doyoung observes the liquid gold eyes sliding down through the group, taking in every face of man, woman, and child until they come to rest on Seokjin, studying his pup who blinks innocently up at the imposing emperor. Growing uncomfortable at the attention, Seokjin's face snuggles closer to his neck, whispering lowly, "Eomma, why is he looking at me?"

Rubbing a hand across the little one's back, Doyoung softly comfort, "It's because you're the smallest one here. it's okay sweet pup." And he means these words. Despite the cold exterior, the beta can almost decipher a minuscule amount of softness that swims within the liquid gold gaze when examining his sweet pup. 

Perhaps that is why the king's next words are one of leniency. "You may stay while we converse and investigate further into your claims. The guards will escort you to an empty bunking room, and the servants will bring food. There's plenty of spare cots to sleep on and if any of the pups require more sustenance, inform one of the guards. Though you will be guests in this palace, you may not wander beyond the room, at least for the time being."

The group breathes a collective sigh of relief, while Doyoung just barely manages to allow himself to relax. Each of the wolves bow their heads and rise to their feet, directed by the earlier guards to a stray hallway leading out of the thrown room. Doyoung for the most part keeps his head low, arm holding Seokjin closely to his side where little hands clench on his jacket just as tightly.

He tries to not concern himself with the gazes that stare holes into his retreating back.

-/-

The King remains seated in his throne, even after their unexpected guests have been escorted out of the great hall. Hushed murmurs are traded behind him, his council and high ranking guards discussing this disconcerting matter that has been presented to them. Yifan is preoccupied with rubbing his fingers across the blue silk fabric, the token he had once given a dear friend who offered them shelter, rests safely within the bag. The return of such an offering should have be cause for celebration or open arms, but instead the omega king finds himself shaken. Knowing Mikyung and the elders stayed behind is enough provocation for his military commanders to have prepared the horses, but the fact she gave the key to an unfamiliar beta means there is something bigger than a territory dispute at work.

"Something is very wrong," Luhan, his second in command speaks the thoughts he himself is waging with aloud. 

"Of course something is wrong," Tao, his trusted advisor comments, unable to restrain the ire from his voice. "She should've been the one to return it. Kris?" There's a coldness in his tone, but an anticipation to take action.

The Chinese monarch surges to his feet, the actions seizing the whispers. He stares ahead as he issues commands, "Luhan, Tao. Assemble a retrieval party and ride fast to the sanctuary grounds. Take weapons and any medical supplies you need. Leave as soon as deemed fit."

Tao nods, shouting out the names of wolves he believes are the most capable to undertake this mission. The selected accompaniment hurry to gather supplies, while the tall blond omega charges towards the hallway, his stride brisk despite the slight limp in his left leg he's long since adjusted to. Kris tries to allow his stature to loosen, trusting his pack will get down to the bottom of this matter.

It's then he feels a presence flank his side, Luhan pausing as he asks, "And what of the bridge? The travelers said it was blown up."

Kris turns to meet gold eyes, and though most would flinch at his direct steely stare, Luhan does not, not for his friend and blood brother. "Take the falcons with you. If need be, detour down the canyon and cross the river in the valley. It may delay the rescue a day longer, but it will be more swift of a course than the main trader's route."

Luhan inclines his head, bowing to him before descending down the stairs.

However, at the last moment the omega King calls out to his to his second in command. "Luhan!" The lithe omega rounds at his name, finding the harshness of his king's face has melted into a young, scared expression, one he recognizes all too well yet cannot recollect the amount moons that have passed since he has seen it.

"Bring them back," His dragon King orders.

The second-in-command nods, hurrying to join the others and do just so.

-/-

Sure confident steps cross through the deserted clearing, empty tables and low lanterns a sign of dinner long since passed. The SM pack has retired for the evening, all but a few awake in their sleeping quarters. General Kim Junmyeon and his leadership party have at last returned from their victory of the now decimated sanctuary, the thought of such has the alpha swelling in satisfaction. His commanders have remained subdued since their journey from the ruins, even those who have been by his side since they were mere pups and have witnessed up close the alpha's ruthlessness in battle, seem to have become withdrawn after the prisoners were executed. 

But it is not matter for concern, for their loyalties are far stronger than their leeriness of his methods. Given the choice, they will always follow him into battle regardless of the casualties that will be met by his blade.

As they arrive at the dwelling of the Grand Master, Junmyeon dismisses his commanders, bidding them a sharp farewell as they bow, departing for their own private residences. Taking the pretense to ensure he is alone, he pushes aside the velvet red curtain to enter into the sprawling residence of the Grand Master, the man he seeks sitting on his luxurious seat beside a hearth, sipping delicately his evening drink that still has steam rising from it's surface. His private quarters are considered immensely grand, lavishly decorated and built within a mighty hallowed oak.

"Grand Master," he bows before straightening tall. "We have returned, _triumphant_" he announces smugly.

The older alpha hums, setting his cup down delicately upon an ornate table. "While myself and the council were displeased yesterday to hear the beta and the bastard pup managed to escape, it pleases me immensely to hear you did not fail in your assigned task. Tell me, what is left of that pathetic sanctuary? Do it still remain standing?"

The alpha wanders closer, his armor clinking with the movement of his limbs. "It has been burned to the ground, every poorly constructed cabin tore down, every pitiful crop shredded, and every sign of weak life snuffed out. _Effectively destroyed._" the General recounts, his voice steady and heartless while describing such atrocities.

Watching the alpha meander closer to the fire, the glow trails along his armored form and striking face, as if to highlight the alpha he has become, far beyond what the Grand Master had hoped when he first gazed into the fierce cunning eyes of a young pup years ago.

"And the prisoners?"

General Kim side eyes him, a cruel smirk beginning to form on his handsome face. "They've been dealt, as you wish."

"How so?" the mere thought of traitors begging for their lives teases the senses.

The alpha tilts his head, an innocent look contrasting with the callous words he utters next. "They unfortunately weren't talking, and thus they will remain that way."

The Grand Master has always know Junmyeon was an exception wolf, his prowess in combat and strategy beyond all reckoning. The handsome face and undisputed charm had only enhanced what the council and himself had already believed, the alpha was destined for greatness and in a place of power, would ensure SM's reign. And even with the offer declined, Junmyeon has lead military campaigns that established SM has the undisputed pack of Korea. He had brought victory to their name by giving into every ounce of sadistic cruelty a wolf can be without going feral in order to expand the reach SM's territory, carving their legacy with the spilled blood of those who stood in their way.

Suho had done what needed to be done to put an end to any who dare rises against them, even when the threat had once been too close to home.

When the years passed forth, and Grand Master had decided to find another, he had considered Lee Taeyong to be the best heir to fill the position of Pack Alpha. The younger reminded many of General Kim's stunning fight skill, a natural born leader that other wolves automatically fell in line behind and admired. Yet the numerous moons of fruitless endeavors that have come and gone have made the Grand Master and council question if they had made a mistake in their choice. Perhaps none could truly fit the pedestal the war hero belonged on. The longer the delay of Taeyong's coronation, the more their uncertainty became clear.

"Well done," the Grand Master commends, awarded with a maliciously delighted peak of the red eyes. 

The crackle from the hearth allows for a pleasant silence to fill the room, as the Grand Master reaches for his cup once more, stirring the tea with a silver spoon.

"Grand Master," the General Kim prompts, the older alpha turning back towards the other who now appears more serious. "Given that I have fulfilled your requests, I wonder then if I shall be rewarded for my steadfastness?"

The aging leader sinks into his cushions, his fingers still lightly stirring. "And what reward would be fitting for undertaking such a commendable feat? One would consider that even lavish gifts nor gold would be enough to pay for your unwavering fidelity."

The alpha dips his chin, red eyes blazing with hunger. "When Beta Kim is captured, and he _will_ be captured, I want him."

The Grand Master's spoon abruptly stops, the elder clearly taken aback at the request. "Surely you understand that such a betrayal he has committed cannot be taken lightly, General."

"Oh yes. No grievous deed can go unpunished," General Kim agrees. "However, we both can acknowledge how this situation came to be, how these years of tormoil and exhaustion were brought upon by two disloyal wolves who thought nothing of the pack when they decided to give into carnal desires and attempt to hide their transgression. I can only assume that having kinship with the two hailing from his subunit made the beta too soft on them, as any faithful pack member would be. Such a reason is not acceptable to pardon for his own betrayal, of course, but before these sins came to light, he had been one of the most devoted pack members. When effectively punished and then placed at my side, **I **can ensure he will return to his submissiveness."

The head alpha stares at the General, eyes peeled as he stews in quiet contemplation. "And what of the rule that declares Pack Alpha is bestowed the first choice in mate?"

The alpha snorts, an ugly sound. "Perhaps while these treacherous occurrences have brought us hardship, they have also brought to light the valuable truth." At the raised brow he receives, Junmyeon smirks, confident in his declaration. "The truth that who you were contemplating to lead our pack has proven himself not fit to do so."

Grand Master makes no move to provide agreement or denial to such a bold claim, his crow lined eyes drifting back to his drink. "I will consider your request."

Junmyeon's smirk doesn't deter as he bows. "Then I shall retire for the evening. Goodnight." He rounds on his heel, striding towards the entrance to leave the other in peace. Just as he's about to make a swift exit, a question arises from the seated leader.

"Junmyeon, what did you do with the traitor's bodies?" the Grand Master inquires, desiring quite perversely to know.

The General halts, peering over his shoulder, his handsome face smirking wickedly. "We left a message." With those final parting words, he leaves the residence, the swoosh of the curtain falling closed behind him.

Alone once more, the Grand Master allows himself a private smile, hidden behind the brim of his tea cup. 

-/-

Late is the hour in which the rest have fallen into deep slumber, the past two days spent racing towards shelter with little rest or food has left all in a weak state, the exhaustion coupled with the grief that is still too fresh to cope with wore every wolf down. The chamber they've been escorted to is spacious, enough empty beds with warm furs to go around for every guest, that there's still plenty left to spare. A few torches have been left to burn, the little light provided has proven to be soothing company for nervous thoughts that still remain since their inception.

"Eomma?" a tiny murmur reaches his ear.

Doyoung hums, glancing away from the ceiling to the small body curled up beside him, one that belongs to a pup that should be sounds asleep. However Doyoung witholds any reprimands, instead lifting his hand to tenderly run his fingers through Seokjin's hair. "What is my sweet pup?" He keeps his voice no louder than a hush, considerate of the others who are fast asleep. 

Seokjin pouty lips twist, eyes drooping in the last fight against sleep. "Is that man nice?"

Doyoung twists his body fully to lay on his side, snuggling his pup closer. "Who sweetie?"

"The King, the one with pretty eyes." Seokjin yawns, incredibly endearing in his drowsy state. "He looks scary, Eomma."

Doyoung simpers drained. "I believe so. We must remember, looks can always be deceiving." Seokjin brow furrows but the pup seems to accept the answer, fatigue most favorably helping to ease the young mind. The beta leans down and places a kiss on his head. "Sleep sweet pup, we're safe." 

With the placid reassurance from his eomma, Seokjin allows himself to embrace sweet dreams. Considering that the anxious thoughts can be delayed until the morrow, Doyoung tucks in close and attempts to do the same.

-/-

The next few days pass in a routine of sorts. 

The homeless wolves are risen in the morning by a few guards, mindful of their brashness around the pups. Servants bring trays of fresh fruit, smoking meats, and warm hearty broth for every meal, and manage to sneak a few sweets in for the pups; it doesn't escape Doyoung's notice that Seokjin receives an extra one when the others are distracted. They spend most of the day in the room, apart from being escorted to the public baths to wash or relieve themselves. They are bestowed fresh clothing and plenty of warm garments as the chamber can feel at times a bit chilly. And at night, they try to sleep, uncertain of the days to come.

Without daily chores that had once been so engrained in their everyday lives, there is little to do but to talk or reminisce on stories. Mostly those of age find themselves in these conversations, but there are some, who reside themselves to their beds, curled up and silently mourning the only home they had known for so long. Doyoung feels his heart being crushed by guilt each moment he watches such desolation. 

"I'm sorry," an apology comes from across him.

Doyoung looks away from an omega lying towards a wall to give his attention to the young soldier he had met a few days prior, Hendery. While most guards remain outside the chamber doors, refusing to interact with them as if they were pariah or a burden, a few among them including this young beta chose differently; though Doyoung acknowledges for some it could the language barrier that prevents them from engaging. He sits upon the edge of a free cot, arms resting on his knees. "I'm sorry you all lost your home," he repeats, cerulean blue eyes genuine. 

Doyoung shakes his head. "Thank you for your condolences, but you don't need to apologize."

"He knows," another solider, Xiaojun joins them, taking a seat beside his pack member. Unlike the delicateness in Hendery's expression, Xiaojun share angle jaw and full angled brows are like blade that has never fallen dull. His ember eyes speak volumes to the violence he has partaken in. "But it does not mean we cannot mourn for what you all have lost."

Doyoung offers a brief smile, one they manage to return. A titter of giggles draw near as another solider, an omega by the name of YangYang, bounces Seokjin on his shoulders, the little pup's hands tangled in his curly locks. Other pups skip after the soldier, their laughter livening the room from it's stale stench of woe. The chamber is sizably large enough, allowing for plenty of space and the pups love it, racing along the rows of beds and playing games of all sorts. It also helps that YangYang seems to adore the younglings, voluntarily joining in the fun. The childish glee on the Chinese soldier's face reminds him so much of the dreamies, his wolf letting out a melancholic whine. YangYang bends partially over Doyoung's cot and gently flips Seokjin until he lands on his back with a small bounce, giggle bursting out of him. The action has the older pups begging for their turn next, the energetic omega only too happy to oblige. 

Doyoung beams, leaning over his pup. "Are you having fun with YangYang?!" 

Seokjin claps his hands and wiggles his whole body, tiny socked feet kicking. "Yes eomma! Lots!"

Doyoung fake gasps, "Without me?!" When the answer he gets is a toothy smile, he leans down and begins peppering kisses on his pup's face. Seokjin tries to push him away, giggles continuing ceaselessly. "Eomma, stop!" 

Doyoung laughs eventually granting him reprieve from his unending affection. He senses eyes on him and looks up to see both soldiers still sitting on the cot, grins pulling at their lips. Doyoung would perhaps feel embarrassed at displaying such public care , but not when it comes to how much he adores his sweet pup. 

Seokjin pops up off the bed and hurries to rejoin the other pups being thoroughly entertained by the zealous omega soldier. The three of them watch the sight fondly.

"Your pup is the youngest of the group, is he not?" Hendery inquires.

"Yes, he'll be near 30 moons soon."

Xiaojun makes a considering noise, Korean flowing off his tongue with practiced ease. "How long had you two been at the sanctuary?"

Doyoung finds himself sighing wistfully. "He was just a barely a babe at the time, but truly it felt as if we had lived a lifetime there."

The twin looks of solace and sympathy go unvoiced this time, but understood and appreciated all the same. 

The pup's audible glee comes to an abrupt halt and every head turns to see why. Seokjin and another pup Sewoon were playing chase near the entrance to the chamber and ran into a pair of legs of an unexpected visitor, the King himself. Gasping aloud, Seokjin abruptly scurries back and takes refuge behind Sewoon, the older and taller of the two boys. The King's face remains impassive to the sight, expect for the subtle, dare Doyoung speculate _amused_ twitch to his lips. 

The King does not comment on it, and rather addresses the adults in the room, all who have hastily stood and about to kneel. "Please, there's no need for that. I am here to invite you all to dine with us tonight. Our restrictions have been a bit harsh, and I thought it might be more considerate to give you chance to spend some time outside this chamber."

The Chinese monarch then peers down at the two pups, one of which peeks at him from behind a sweater. "What do you say?"

Sewoon of course nods, the boy in daze at being up close to the tall regal omega, while Seokjin remains unresponsive. Everyone's face betrays their astonishment, including the Chinese guards present when the Dragon King crouches down to his pup's height. "I promise I don't bite," he teases.

Seokjin looks back towards his eomma on the other side of the chamber for guidance, possibly remembering his assurances whispered under the cloak of night and in the safety of his embrace. Doyoung nods encouragingly, hoping to convey to his little pup everything is alright. Bolstered by this, Seokjin faces back to the patient King and takes a courageous step out from behind Sewoon. "Okay, but no biting," the small voice agrees, soliciting laughter.

And the King, cold and fearsome as he may be, bestows his son one modest smile. "You have my word."

-/-

Luhan stares out at the tree line, the day soon retiring now that the sun has sought refuge behind the forest. The omega's sharp senses remain alert for the falcon on the horizon, anticipating it's swift return with a sign of what remains of the sanctuary. Though not one for higher powers beyond that of a being's reach, Luhan prays Mikyung and the elders are not gravely injured.

It's been a few hours since they've stopped to allot for the required rest, right alongside the edge of a river. The travel through the mountains had taken a day at most on horseback, but with the bridge gone, they had to transverse through the intricate maze of routes carved into the slope of the hills. One wrong turn and you'll be sent tumbling off into the depths below. This along with the tedious search for a part of the river with neither strong currents or rapid waters led them to nearly a few miles down from the waterfall. 

They've made it to a part of the stream where the water demures and the horses can cross, though time was spared to allow the men to eat and the horses to drink their fill. Though not all can find rest so comforting, the frivolous pacing Tao does speaks volumes of his aggravation, something Luhan all too used to contending with. It's only brought out by frustration or anger when love ones are put in harms way, and the manner in which their olive branch was returned is enough to warrant such strong emotions. 

A shrill shreak raises Luhan's eyes to the tree tops, spotting the falcon's wings flapping gracefully through the air, starting her descent aimed for their party. Many hurried steps crushing against the peddled shores gather close as Luhan extends out his leather bound arm, bracing for the bird's graceful landing. The falcon swoops in close, her left talon delicately digging into the leather while the right holds a charred chunk of wood. 

A slim finger delicately grip the edge of the wood, the bird allowing the prize to be taken when gifted with a rewarding caress on her feathered head. 

"A piece of sapling, familiar to the forests that surround the sanctuary," Tao identifies the wood, expecting it from all angles while the rest of their selected party listen attentively. The omega lifts up the wood to nose and sniffs. "No ignition fluid, fire must have come from an organic source."

"Do you think the invaders started the fire? Perhaps in a maneuver to trap them in there?"

Tao hums. "Or it was started in hopes to keep the invaders out."

Luhan raises brow. "If a wolf did that, than they are well versed in the art of combat."

Tao nods, already returning to steed. "We should make haste. We'll arrive past nightfall."

They pack up their belongings and remount their horses, galloping towards the east, forgoing returning to the mouth of the waterfall. They ride through the dense wooded pines, curving their path until it eventually leads to the outskirts of the sanctuary grounds. The night creeps up on them fast and the frigid wind whips against their faces, burning them as they go. It takes nearly five hours until they finally break through the tree line and discover they've made it to the outer rim of the sanctuary, beyond where the fields are located. 

The once lively sanctuary in the distance is dead quiet, not a single soul in sight.

The Chinese party races forward, their steeds' hooves bounding across untouched land. They reach the fields where crops have been uprooted and shredded, hard work thrown carelessly around as icy glaze of frost covers the rest. The horses continue their trot through this mess, spurn on by their livid riders who are shoulder unspoken fear of what they'll find. Reaching the clearing, the wolves pull back the reigns of their horses, the dark making it too difficult to venture further in their search without a source of light. 

"Torches," Tao orders, many pulling out some from their supplies. A few soldiers diligently fufilling to the task, not taking long as the light returns to their visions.

"Sir," a wolf hands Luhan a torch.

As his vision readjusts, Luhan sucks in a sharp breath, taken aback by the sight. Bodies, a decent number of bodies litter the ground, dressed in foreign armor. No proper burial has been done for them, they've just been left out to rot, their corpses showing signs frostbite that has already begun to wither away at the decomposing flesh. 

But none of the bodies belongs to that of Healer Mikyung or any of the elders Luhan remembers. It's a small mercy Luhan clings to.

Tao dismounts from his horse, sprinting off towards the burnt out cabins, some completely destroyed while the few left standing are crumbling apart. A handful of soldiers make to accompany the trust advisor while Luhan and the remaining wolves dismount with the idea of ensuring none of these bodies further out belong to anyone who they are desperately searching for.

"Mikyung!" Luhan can hear Tao's hollering echoing. "Healer Mikyung! Youngja! Senior Sung!" 

The calls go unanswered and all too soon Tao and the others reunite with their group, the reach of their torches pressing against the darkness not more than a few feet. "There's no sign of them in the wreckage and I can't sniff out any scent but this pungent stench of dying embers," a scowl signifying his friend's dismay. Likewise, Luhan and the rest have been unsuccessful in identifying any familiar faces.

"Sirs," one of the soldiers brazenly interjects. "Would it be a possibility they could have been taken by this enemy?"

The two omega heads ruminate on the damning proposal, calculating the ground they would have to cover to track the intruders if such a claim bares validity. They would need to send for more forces, and consider undertaking such a measure is such to cause pack territory disputes. In the pensive lull that douses over the party, a veteran soldier's head strays towards what remains of the forest, squinting into the darkness. "Sirs, what are those?" 

The party swivels towards the direction, and soon the rest understand what has made the veteran hypervigilant.

In the distance, stationed in front of the sanctuary entryway are still figures, dark silhouettes just barely distinguishable from the night itself. 

"Halt! Who goes there?!" Tao yells, his voice echoing through the quiet preserve. The figures neither move nor display any reaction to the inquiry. 

Luhan, drawing his sword out and holding his torch out in front of him, makes his way across the field, approaching the guests cautiously, while the others remain where they are in the chance scenario of an ambush. Luhan's pace is even and his eyes never stray from these figures, adrenaline racing through his veins. As the distance between him and them lessens, he starts to notice the figures are oddly shaped and most certainly not wolves. However he cannot tell what they are because they are facing away from him, positioned out towards the crisp, dead forest. 

As he draws nearer, his single torch cannot combat the pitch black tone of night. What details from the back are visible, he cannot quite recognize them. Frowning, he circumnavigates around the last form to obtain an unobstructed view from the front, his hand lifting the torch higher to allow the light to reveal- 

Immediately he drops his sword, mouth opening in an inhumane, agonized wail that has Tao and the other pack members plunging forth through the darkness.

-/-

On the sixth day, the Chinese guards arrive after dinner with an announcement. Hendery informs them they are going to be escorted to the throne room to discuss their case. The King has received correspondence that the scouring party is due to return this night. The report alleviates some lingering anxiety of the wolves, hopeful the fast return of the party signals they have located Healer Mikyung and the elders, or at least gained valuable knowledge of their whereabouts. 

Returning to the opulent throne room, they discover the council are already present, awaiting beside an empty throne. "The King has gone to gate to personally greet the scouring party," Xiaojun reveals. "In the meantime you all are welcome to take a seat and await until his return."

Situating himself on the finely woven carpet, Doyoung folds his legs into a neat lotus, allowing Seokjin to sit in his lap comfortably. Unlike the other soldiers who take up their positions fashioned around the room, YangYang forgoes proper etiquette and takes a seat before for him, making funny faces at Seokjin who snickers adorable. Even the sternness of the council lessens in the presence of such pure youthful bliss.

But then the serene, jovial atmosphere is ruptured by the crash of doors echoing beyond the hallway, all in attendance flinching. Seokjin leans back into his eomma, emitting a terrified whine at the sudden commotion. A horde of steel toed feet stomp towards the throne room, the King and the scouring party rushing on a rampage, a heavy sack in the King's hand. The King advances towards them, a seething show of teeth on full display. "ENOUGH WITH THE LIES!"

The group flinch back at the souring scent of rage, Seokjin whining again while Doyoung is speechless at the sudden change of the King who had displayed kindess not more than a day ago, unsure of what they found that has brought about such a visceral reaction. "Wha-"

The King's voice is horse, torn with outrage. "EXPLAIN TO ME THE MEANING OF THIS!"

The ferocious monarch tosses the sack on the ground and out rushes the contents as a few wolves around him let out horrified screams, Doyoung gasping, as he immediately covers his pups eyes, bodily twisting away to shield his pup from the nauseating sight. He struggles to breathe at the picture now stuck in his mind.

"Eomma?" tiny hands pat his hand in question, but Doyoung shakes, tightening his hold. "Don't look pup, don't look."

Behind him, not more than 6 feet lies the head of Healer Mikyung.

'Oh god, why?!' his wolf screams and howls in agony. 'This wasn't supposed to happen. This isn't how his former pack is supposed to handle these affairs.' But most of all he's cursing at himself, 'What have I done?!'

The others near him are fearing no better, shivering and shaking, agonized cries tumbling from the adults as the pups whimper, distraught at not being able to see what has caused such a reaction. Doyoung peaks over at Heechul kneeling not too far away, holding his wife and daughter close while his eyes shut in pain, the moisture on their faces reflected in the light from the torch nearby. YangYang has not looked away from the sight, the childish purity vanishing in the face of cruelty as his sick pallor is accentuated by a greenish tint. 

After a few minutes, Doyoung dares to lift his head and peer over his shoulder, finding the King and his party glaring at them. Glaring at him.

Rage would not be an accurate description for what is etched in their expressions. No rage is not enough. It's animosity, furor, feral brutality that overwhelms a wolf. Yet Doyoung eyes don't waver, because the only other thing in his line of vision is is the head of someone who scarified herself for their sanctuary, for him and Seokjin, and the inflicted pain of that sight is unbearable. After a moment of stuttering cries and sniffling, the King removes his velvet cape and tosses it on the ground, the cloak covering the face of the once powerful beta.

"That is just one of many," The King grits, his chest heaving as his fist clench at his side. "So tell me who would dare stick these on spikes at the entrance of the sanctuary? Who would dare do something this vicious?" The king is practically foaming at the mouth.

Doyoung's heart trembles in his chest, tongue heavy in his mouth. 

The King's face, despising to tolerate his silence for a moment longer, morphs into an incensed sneer. The omega emperor rushes towards him, and in an instance Doyoung's arm is yanked as he dragged away on the ground, Seokjin falling from his lap into the arms of a shocked YangYang. The other sanctuary dwellers cry out as they attempt to reach for him, stopped by a rush of the returned soldiers blocking them with crossed spears and low growls. Even Hendery and Xiaojun who have felt companionship with the single father are held back by their comrades from coming to his aid. A familiar cry echoes in the room, one that he knows is his sweet pup is terrified by what's going on.

He's suddenly thrown into the middle of the room, landing harshly on his hands and chest as he gasps at the force, a few cries of 'stop!' going ignored. Doyoung rolls over and tries to crawl backwards, loss making him too weak to fight back. But the King continues his advance, yanking him up by the hanbok, Doyoung's hands latching onto the grip as he shaken so harshly, his bones ache. "YOU TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED NOW BETA!" he yells, the omega's eyes shimmering in molten gold as his wolf nears the surface, heedless of the moistening eyes of the petrified beta. "WHY WOULD ANYONE DO THIS?! WHY DID YOU SHE GIVE YOU, **YOU** THE POUCH AND STAY BEHIND?! WHY?!" The last word is a roar that shakes the entire fortress.

"No!" A tiny voice calls, both Doyoung and the King whipping their heads towards the source, discovering with unbridled terror that Seokjin has managed to slip out of the Chinese solider's arms and through the small gap of the spears. Numerous sanctuary wolves cry out in alarm and even exclamations escaped the soldiers and council, as his sweet pup's little legs run towards them, small hands pushing with as much might as the little pup can muster at the Omega King's legs. "Don't hurt my eomma!"

Doyoung sucks in a startled breath, sickeningly panicked for his pup's safety. But it seems the fearless show rattled even the monarch, who steps back in shock, having let go of the beta's shirt, Doyoung falling back onto the ground. But Seokjin's not done yet, stepping bravely in front of Doyoung as he stomps his foot, pointing a finger up at the wide-eyed king. "Don't touch my eomma. You mean and scary monster!," the boy's voice rising hoarse with how he screams his final words.

All jaws in the room drop at the scene, stunned at such a brazen display. But despite this, Seokjin pays no mind to the reaction he has caused, rounding towards Doyoung, who notices the fearlessness on his boy's face disappearing as his pup's chin trembles. Without so much as another word, Seokjin launches himself into his eomma's awaiting arms, buries his face into Doyoung's neck and burst into messy sobs.

'Oh my brave sweet pup," Doyoung laments to himself, holding onto the boy with all his strength, shakily shushing him as he peers leerily into the unreadable King's face. The beta subtly maneuvers a few inches back on the ground, out of fear of retaliation. If it came down to it, he will fight if his pup is in danger.

The hall lingers in shaky stillness, no one daring to make any sort of declarations, while Seokjin continues to bawl in his lap, his tiny whimpers audible in the rigid silence. Doyoung focuses on comforting his pup, tenderly rubbing his back and soothing him with gentle whispers. "It's ok, we're ok sweet pup. You're a brave boy, eomma has got you."

As Doyoung risks a look up at the King, he's met with something that feels akin to a hallow victory. The sight of the wailing pup has the King's posture sagging, face wiped clean of all but regret, the tiny pup's words having stabbed deeply. King Yifan backs away and slowly faces his council, retreating to his throne until collapses into it, hunching over himself with his head hanging in defeat. The scouring party departs from their attempts to hold back the others, straying to their King's side. The lithe brunette and cold blond kneel beside the throne, laying hands on those shoulders weighted by the news of unthinkable casualties. If he examines closes, it almost is fair to wager those shoulders are trembling.

Doyoung has difficulties swallowing around a lump of guilt trapped in his throat

Time evades their knowledge as his pup's cries eventually diminish, body going slack when Seokjin passes out, worn down from what has transpired. Doyoung carefully cradles him in his arms, situating the pup's head in the crook of his arm, caressing the back of his finger against his smooth cheek. Grief causing his eyes to water, Doyoung had not known that by saving this sweet pup, he would set off a chain of events that would be the cause of so much destruction.

The only way to atone is to confess.

"My name is Kim Dongyoung, but the pack I belonged to addressed me as Doyoung." Allowing himself a deep breath, he holds his head up high. "I was Vocal Master of the SM pack."

The throne rooms plunges into eerily quietness, the bereaved King lifting his head, gold gaze wide, his two subordinates and his pack members stare at him with alarmed expressions. Doyoung can sense former sanctuary dwellers' mouth falling open in his periphery. 

Doyoung swallows as he narrates his story, "I was part of the traveling troubadour clan and we had been set to venture to the Pledis Pack in the Northern territories, nearly 30 lunar cycles ago. The night before we were to set out, when all had retired to their rooms, we heard a shrill cry. It was that of a newborn pup. " The memories of that night plague his mind, the echoes of Seokjin's haunting, heedless cries ringing in his ears as his eyes continue to moisten. "Never had a sound shaken the pack so throughly."

"Why?" the blond solider asks faintly, eyes sharp like a feline, his face not as cold while something stricken takes over. 

Doyoung lets out a shuddering breath, one the echoes throughout the silent, crowded room. "No pup had been born to the pack for at least 36 moon cycles previously; no couples had been the given the right. We were waiting for the ordination of our new Pack Alpha, who at the time wouldn't be crowned for at least 6 more lunar cycles."

The torches set around the room flicker against the staring faces as he sucks in a sharp breath. "It was my friends, those who I had grown up with in my subunit. They had consummated during a private trip, without permission nor acknowledgement, and none of us had known until that very moment when their transgression could no longer be hidden. They were dragged in front of all us and reprimanded so harshly; I had never seen our Grand Master so angry." Doyoung's eyes fall closed while he swallows at the the pain of what comes next. "Everyone in the pack knew that being cast out could be a death sentence, an unending shame that would could not be bared after prospering in SM. So my friends rebuked their pup, and pleaded for mercy which they were begrudgingly granted. They were allowed to remain; not of course without punishment, the omega sentenced to isolation and the council were considering for him a mateless life of a priestess while the alpha had been whipped so severely until he passed out, bleeding from scars littered across his back that would not heal."

He peeks to his left, taking in the horrified faces of the sanctuary members. Even some of the Chinese soldiers in his vision shift in place, uneasy at his tale. The king voice draws him back, brows have furrowed. "And what of the pup?"

Doyoung shakes his head, a tear trailing down his cheek as he stares down at Seokjin dozing peacefully in his arms. "The Grand Master ordered to be rid of it, sentenced die in the crushing rapids, like the traitors we were taught about growing up."

There's a biting collective inhale of breath, the lithe pixie like omega standing up on his feet, utter horror reflected in his face as well as every face of his fellow comrades. "We were dismissed, but I found myself sitting in my room, after all that, not able to grasp what had occurred. How everything I knew, everything we had been taught had been pushed aside. How friends who had power and prestige gave it all up. But most of all, I could not contend with the fact that our leader had sentenced a newborn pup to die. To be so cruel. That night I went out for a walk, trying to alleviate these troubles from my mind when I had unknowingly transversed my way to the crush rapids. I discovered the priestesses were struggling, as any wolf would when given this task. The pup was still crying on the rock, flailing helplessly. So I said I would do it." Eyes drifting shut in pain, while tears trail down his checks as snuggles Seokjin closer to his chest his hand, cradling the pup's head. "But as I held him in his blanket over the water, I could not," he chokes on his words, shaking his head. "Instead I knelt there and held him to my chest and nursed until he fell asleep. But when the forest went silent, the gravity of what I had done was evident. I knew I had gone against all order and will. And I knew there would be no mercy."

He opens his head, breathing shuddering out his mouth. He lean down to kiss Seokjin's head fiercely, his pup whining his sleep as he snuggles closer to his eomma. 

After gathering his strength, he meets the faces of king and his advisors with wet eyes to continue his story. "So I ran, I made up lie and ran with Seokjin, forsaking all I had every known and all who I had have ever loved. I did not have a location in mind of where I was heading to, only attempting to get as far away as the troubadour trip would last. That's how I came to the sanctuary after hearing about it at a market not too far a distance away. I came seeking temporary shelter. But it became home where I raised this pup, this sweet pup who I have come to call my own. But SM would never allow such betrayal to go unpunished. I thought we were safe, but they came for us, burning down the sanctuary and slaughtering those who stood in their way."

He sniffles, more tears slipping down his face unheeded. He trembles, the last words he had shared with the sanctuary's beta leader running through his mind. "I tired to stay and fight but Healer Mikyung told us to run. She said I had promised to do as she said, the same vow she had made me swear to when he she had found out who I was nearly 12 moon cycles prior. I had sworn when the time came and everything fell apart. I had do as she said."

He looks up into the omega king's eyes that are swirling with emotion, with grief. "I'm sorry. It's my fault they're dead, it's my fault the sanctuary that was home to all these people has been razed to the ground. I never meant to cause so much pain. I had thought that even if they were captured they would be taken in for questioning, but if anything I have learned from SM since Seokjin was born, it is that there are no rules nor order they abide by. They will spill blood of all those who they deem threats."

He swallows around the lump in his throat, his tears dotting seokjin's cheek. He turns to look at the other sanctuary wolves, who faces are as tear stricken as his own. "I'm sorry. I'm so damn sorry."

Imposing footsteps draw nearer to him, and he curls over his dozing sweet pup, willing to take any blows to protect Seokjin. The presence kneels down in front of him, and he cannot suppress the flinch at the hand gently willing his chin up to meet the King's golden eyes, his own face damp. He runs a tender thumb under his eye, wiping away the stray tears. The omega king's eyes drop as he gazes down at Seokjin, free hand reaching down to give the barest caress to his sweet pup's head while he continues to sleep.

"It is not your fault for what they chose to do. Healer Mikyung believed you, and died to protect you and your pup," the omega king's eyes then meet his own. "SM and it's cowardly, cruel leadership is the only one to blame."

The dragon king rises to his feet, towering over him where the beta still remains kneeling on the floor. "I would know, because myself and my two advisors were once part of SM." Doyoung's face goes slack as the tall blond and the lithe brunette wander over them, taking their place at each side of the omega monarch. "We were high ranking pack members until we questioned the pack ideology, the Grand Master's ideology. We refused to do his bidding and in doing so, sentenced to be executed for it. Because we were those traitors, the ones cursed at in your childhood stories, condemned to die by the crush rapids for our treachery."

Every wolf awaits with bated breath. No matter their pack status, nor designation, all will testify to this moment that will change everything.

Hundred of different emotions ripple through those pools of gold, rich with untold stories, until a sharp, unwavering smirk adorns King Yifan's face. "The time has come to let us tell you how the SM pack really began."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wayv trio (xiohenyang) finally made their appearance! :D


	8. the return of the runaway rogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is wild! MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITO DE TODO TIEMPO! Like wrote it a few months ago and just get to reread it over and over cause it's crazy! LIKE YOOO! 
> 
> Now you get to read it too :)
> 
> plz ignore mistakes, I'll fix em l8r alligator

What do you do when all you've ever known is a lie? No longer blinded by the privilege of birth rites, it shakes a wolf to their core when they realize a home can no longer remain a home.

If there is any knowledge Doyoung can say he gained over the course of these many moons, it is while the truth is what sets one free, it does not necessarily guarantee freedom from what may follow after. Because what is the truth, but a bitter pill to swallow? The kind that aches as it goes down, reminding you that you asked for this, that you so desired to know what lie behind the masks and shadowy facades. A hand may have held the truth out to you like an offering, but you were the one that shoved straight into your mouth and swallowed it whole. And once the covers have been ripped away from your eyes, what then does one desire more: knowing the truth or remaining oblivious to it?

A steaming mug is placed in front of him, before his companion takes a seat on the opposite bench. The two wolves sit apart from the others scattered around the grand banquet hall, a familiar layout of long tables and accompanying benches that run from nearly wall to wall. Most are eating their fill, conversing lowly. Doyoung cannot quiet stomach food at the moment, for what he learned still churns his stomach.

"It's a lot to take in," the deep voice starts, kindly bringing up the subject matter. The beta's discomfort must be quiet visible to remark on.

Tracing the lip of the mug, Doyoung swallows thickly, clearing his throat. "I just..." He peers up to meet the patient, golden stare of King Yifan. "How could our pack be so cruel? How could they do such things? How could people stand by and just allow such atrocities to happen? And why...why did we never know?"

The Omega King taps his fingers against the edge of his own mug, thoughtful. "When power and prestige lie within one's reach, those who are bewitched by such vanities will go to great lengths to to gain them, and do _anything_ to keep them. But that does not mean they want all to know, nor to be confronted by the underhanded, sick ways in which they achieved such notoriety." The King rolls his neck, exhausted from the earlier war of emotions. "When gold loses it's shine, masses no longer follow in reverent awe."

Doyoung loses himself into his mug, absently nodding his head. A shift in front of him attracts his blue ocean gaze, observing the King as he withdraws the blue pouch containing the token that granted them refuge. It's clear to see that his old musing of familiar fabric was correct, as it came from a sleeve of the blue hanboks worn by those apart of the pack's military. The King hooks his fingers into the pouch, prying it open before removing a jade talisman.

It has been carved into the shape of a dragon.

The King handles it with the utmost care, tracing the curves with tender eyes. "As for why others stand by? You know as well as I do when you take a stance for what you believe in, there will always be a cost. And in the end the outspoken always have to leave the ones we love behind."

The omega king's last statement comes out in a soft, remorseful whisper, and it's not difficult to sense the silent grief in the monarch's musings. "Who were they?" he carefully inquires.

The King's lips quirk wistfully, eyes remaining on the token. "I called him Soo and he was an omega. My intended omega." If the same distinction pairing takes the beta by surprise, he does not remark on it. "He had these big beautiful brown eyes, and lips for days. He was a tiny little thing, yet would be ready to take down any wolf regardless if they were ten times his size. It's probably why I immediately looked at him as if he were the sun when he managed to toss me on the ground during sparing training when we were still pups. Like a love sick puppy, I used to follow him around and he joke he had a tall dragon on his tail." Doyoung can taste the mourning when the King closes his eyes in pain. "He told me to be careful, warned me that challenging those in charge could end up getting me hurt. Even then, I thought at worst a demotion."

The King snorts, internally berating his younger more idealistic self, before glancing at Doyoung with heaviness. "The last conversation we had dissolved into a fight. And later when the three of us were tossed into those crushing rapids, wrists and legs bound by rope, all I could think was, 'I didn't even get to tell him I loved one last time.'"

Doyoung's chin trembles, and he has to bring a hand up to hide it, rubbing away grief he's become all too familiar with. "Did you..." he clears his throat when the words come out strangled. "Did you ever try contacting him when you assumed the throne here? I mean, perhaps he's waiting-"

"You're kind," the King cuts in, nimble fingers still thumbing the slopes of the jade dragon. "But decades have passed and he deserves the world, one I couldn't give to him even now."

Doyoung deflates more, if such a thing is even possible. He wonders if the King's eternal mourning will be his fate. Deciding to not let ghost remained forgotten, he presses, "What was his name?"

The King simpers, low and soft. "His name was Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

_Oh, shit._ Doyoung grimaces, earning a sharply raised eyebrow. Shouldering his guilt, he explains, "I was wondering these past few days how the old pack found where I was, contemplating what could've brought them to the sanctuary? Then I realized it was most likely because the name I used as an alias. When I first arrived, I chose it on a whim, used the first name I could think of, one that was engrained in lesson of memorandum. I chose a name of someone long gone." A stilted pause. "It was Do Seungsoo."

Kris winces, hissing through his teeth. "Kyungsoo's older brother?"

Doyoung hunches in on himself, wolf burrowing beneath his paws. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. When a foreign military party came to examine the sanctuary, they took down our names. I guess eventually one of the pack members saw it and led them straight there." His mind drifts off into painful memories of fire and screaming.

The Chinese emperor shakes his head, lifting his mug to his twisted lips. "You couldn't known." The omega sips his drink, gaze faraway.

After a moment of imploring silence, Yifan meets his eyes and sighs. "Seungsoo was a general. He died in the war effort and Kyungsoo was beside himself with grief. I was ready to tear apart the elders at their schemes, but Kyungsoo begged me to stay, to not leave like his brother did." He sits his mug down, clasping his hands with somber regret. "I wouldn't listen. And now his voice haunts my dreams even years later."

Doyoung leans closer, offering mercy to the King. "Last I heard Do Kyungsoo resined to becoming a priestess, and took up residence on the sea sanctuary built along the shores of the south eastern coast. He never dines with us nor visits. Any correspondence has been through the other priestesses by letter, and even those are few and far in between."

The war on Yifan's face is one he understands all too well. Should the wolf feel rejoice his omega hasn't taken a mate or bemoan the fact his absence has caused such despair that the omega has resorted to a life of solitude? Even now, Doyoung contemplates the same thoughts when reminiscing about Taeyong. 

Their subdued musings are interrupted when his ears catch a small voice near the entrance of the banquet hall. "Where's Eomma? I want Eomma."

Doyoung looks towards the sound, finding a sleepy Seokjin held gently by the hand by Hendery, who points his way. Seokjin rubs a fist in his eye and perks up at the sight of his eomma, before gasping when he notices who is sitting across from him. Seokjin immediately takes off, Hendery's hand still outstretched in the air while the beta blinks.

Tiny feet race towards him, slapping against the stone floor. Seokjin runs down the aisle towards his bench, maneuvering hurriedly and clumsily onto the edge, until he can latch onto Doyoung, glaring daggers at the Chinese King. Doyoung tries to suppress his smile as he wraps his arms around his pup, pulling him into his lap and watching as the King sheepishly rubs the back of his neck at the dirty look he's on the receiving end of.

Doyoung playfully nudges Seokjin's tummy. "Sweet pup, let's not be rude."

"But he was mean to you eomma," the pout is evident in Seokjin's voice.

Before Doyoung can dismiss the statement, it's Yifan who speaks up. "And for that I deeply apologize. I was misinformed and overcome by grief, but that does not excuse how cruel I was to your mother. I am truly sorry."

With a silent pause, Doyoung peaks downwards and sees his little pup still frowning, before finally easing back into his chest. Eyeing the omega monarch skeptically, he chastices, "Mama says we can't be mean to each other, we have to talk things out. That's what packs are supposed to do. So no more yelling, ok?"

The King, grateful and deceptively at ease, gives a shaky promise. "Ok."

Doyoung gently nudges his pup again, who finally releases his frown. "I'm sorry I called you a mean and scary monster," Seokjin admits shyly, playing his eomma's fingers. 

The King grins. "I accept your apology little pup. If anything, I was most impressed with how you stood up to protect your mama. You are very brave," he says with such honest conviction it clogs Doyoung's throat.

Seokjin practically beams at the praise, little chest puffing with pride which only serves to make the emperor's smile broaden. 

Feeling embolden to test his luck, the King digs into his pocket, pulling out a wrapped candy that has Seokjin scooting closer on his eomma's lap to the edge of the table. The Omega monarch holds it out to Seokjin, tiny fingers reaching automatically before they pause. His pup hesitates to take it, glancing at Doyoung behind him for permission. The beta nods, encouraging his pup to accept the gift. Happilyy, Seokjin takes it, slowly pealing back the wax cover to unwrap it. 

Doyoung wonders if he should feel betrayed at how easily Seokjin's affections can be won over with candy, but discards the thought at the cuteness of it all.

But manners cannot be forgotten so easily. With an amused sigh and another nudge, Doyoung prompts, "What do we say sweet pup?"

Seokjin peeks up through his long lashes at the omega. "Thank you Pretty King, sir."

The Emperor smiles, happy at the small victory and throughly entertained at the name. "You're welcome pup. If you want, you make me call by my first name, Yifan."

Some Chinese guards wandering nearby, nearly trip at overhearing this, but his sweet pup teases an adorably toothy grin. "Ok Yifan. You may call me Seokjin because that's my name." He then adds seriously. "But not sweet pup, because only my eomma does that."

The King happy teeth are on full display with visible delight. "Deal." 

Someone tsk aloud. "Look at you, your highness. The pup has got you wrapped around his little finger." The tall omega Zitao wanders towards them, his gait a little off given the limp. 

"I mean our omega King has always had a soft spot for pups regardless of how tough he tries to betray himself," the litlhe curly haired omega Luhan sliding into the bench beside said King. "...so it should not come as a surprise." The anger is long wiped away from earlier off that had marred the pixie face, and the tenderness is plain as day as the omega glances at his pup, the harrowing tale of his arrival endeared him to Seokjin. "I don't think we met properly. My name is Luhan and that is Zitao."

Awaiting for his pup to introduce himself, but soon Doyoung realizes the occupant in his lap is quiet and a peek at Seokjin finds his pup's inquisitive stare trailing from Zitao's face to his legs, shifting back and forth between the two spots. The blond omega notices, tilting his head. "Is there something you would like to know puppy?," the question teasing.

Seokjin goes wide-eyed at being addressed, maybe a little guilty. But his pup has always been so fearless when he's curious. "Why..." his sweet pup gulps at the dizzying height and sharp eyes of the omega. "Why do you walk funny?"

Doyoung grimaces, looking remorseful from behind his pup, apologies on the tip of his tongue. The question comes off as innocent as one from a pup can be, even if it's not worded as nicely. Thankfully Zitao doesn't seem offended, taking a delicate seat to the King's right, resting his elbow on the table and his chin upon his hand, bestowing his full attention to Seokjin. "Well, I had an accident while swimming and got hurt. It happened a long time ago and sadly never quite healed right," he explains a more sugar-coated version of the truth. 

It glosses over that being tossed into raging waters and strong currents while bound leaves a wolf vulnerable to being knocked about against sharp rocks and edges of cliffs. Even surviving, wandering for miles and miles across Korea's terrain, leaning heavily on his two other injured packmates while dragging a limp leg just aggravated the injury further. Healer Mikyung, god that name hurts to recall, was able to reset it which spared him from amputation, but still the injury and memories linger thought he test of time.

"Eomma says it's not safe to go swimming alone, especially if you don't know how to swim," Seokjin imparts the knowledge that he deems most important to these prominent royals. "So be careful next time," his sweet pups add, sincere in his concern. 

The sharpness of the omega's face softens perceptibly, Zitao's mouth shifting from side to side as if to tide the swell of emotions. Luhan and Yifan glance at their friend, touched as well by this display of pure innocence. "I will endeavor to do so," the omega promises. 

His pup nods, appeased his advice will be headed and snuggles back into the comfort of his eomma, wrapping the beta's arms around him. Seokjin lets out a sigh of contentment, drawing three bemused simpers. It's a fragile peace that Doyoung wants to guard fiercely. 

He allows a moment to look around, soaking in the sanctuary dwellers and foreign wolves alike, in a place that's safe but doesn't feel like home. He realizes that he somehow been split into two parts, the Doyoung he was before and the Doyoung he was after, both the past and present connected by the climatic event that was the birth of his sweet pup. All he's done since that fateful night is run, desiring only for his pup to feel safe. But he does not want for his sweet pup to spend the rest of his long life running, having to look over his shoulder and wonder if this will be the day the tentative peace ends.

"What troubles you, beyond what you learned?" Luhan broaches, perceptive despite the air of naivety one could perceive by his appearance alone.

"You wield such power now. You have a reckoning army at your disposal. You have a kingdom beneath your feet. Why haven't you gone back to seek retribution? Why haven't raced back to expose the truth?"

"If our pack at the time turned a blind eye and stuffed their ears full of cotton, why would a pack more thoroughly under control listen now?" Zitao asks, a note of bitterness lingering in his voice. 

The dismissal surges a flicker of annoyance. In being born into the pack, he and the rest have been made unwilling participants in the horrendous crimes. "They would. We are not sheep. We are wolves and faced with the truth, we will listen."

Seokjin is quiet, little ears taking in the matter but not fully understanding the significance, petting his little hand against his eomma's arm, a soothing gesture for him as it is for his eomma. King Yifan, keeping an eye on the little one, intervenes before tempers can flare. "Our numbers are extraordinary, but SM has many ties to most if not all packs in Korea," he explains plainly. "One call for aid and we would meet a brigade that matched own. Plus there's always eyes even in the mainland keeping tabs for SM. Our movements would be tracked and before we could even step foot on Korean soil, a strike plan would be set in place."

Zitao chews on the inner portion of his cheek as he begrudgingly admits. "All that said, even if we took our forces straight to SM's territory, we'd be enclosed by the northern packs hoping to improve their favor with SM. We would not sacrifice our soldiers if victory is not guaranteed." 

"There is little we can do to ensure that war is guaranteed in one location not several," Luhan adds. "The endeavor seems frankly impossible."

Doyoung lapses into his thoughts, wolf jittery with the need to do something, anything than allowing such revelations to never see the light of day. Such evil can no continue to persist, such loss cannot go without justice. He cannot live in willful obliviousness, feigning as if he was content in this fragile world. And he certainly cannot lead his pup by example by forgoing any sense of responsibility.

Suddenly an idea comes to him, crazy and wild and dare he say exciting. It rushes through the veins of the beta, his wolf practically howling at the prospect. His scent must be enticing, because Seokjin tilts his head back against his chest, nose sniffing with interest. "Eomma?"

The keen golden stares of the Chinese omegas meet his, allured by the flashing of blue irises that are drenched with promise. "Not if the show is grand enough."

-/-

An alpha solider bearing the SM plated armor hurries across the sprawling territory, destination centered on the formal dwelling where the elders and leaders of SM reside, conducting pack business throughout the day when not pressed by the multitude of other duties. A foreign messenger had arrived just moments ago, carrying with him a scroll that bore the seal of SM high military leadership. It had the alpha immediately scampering to deliver the message, and he is practically about to break into a sprint, but only manages to contain himself as the dwelling place comes into sight.

Pausing before the entrance to straighten himself out, he then ducks into the hall. At the sound of his entrance, many high ranking faces turn towards him.

"Grand Master, Alpha Lee, General Kim, Commanders, Leadership, Council," the soldier greets all present formally, bowing after such a lengthy salute. "Forgive my intrusion but we just received a missive sent by messenger from Commander Zhang."

All still in the place as the Grand Master rises from his seat, council members whispering anxiously at the arrival of any news regarding the hunt. "And what does the dedicated Commander wish to share?"

Blinking at the underlining request to read the message aloud, let alone be able to hear it for his own ears, the foot solider unrolls the message. He then clears his throat and begins. _'Forgive my lack of etiquette, but I'm writing this in eager haste. I send word to the pack that our contacts in China have picked up gossip of a foreign beta searching for ships docked along the coast, suspected of desiring to sail to Japan. We are headed to the docks and should apprehend him by the morrow's evening. Expect a swift return. Signed, Commander Yixing Zhang of the SM pack."_

The room descends in hushed anticipation, one that has Taeyong trading a heavy look with his confidants across the meeting table. Except this look is one even the wolves, the ones he grew up with, cannot determine if it is elation or dread that resides in those ruby eyes; though going by their own warring emotions, perhaps it's a melding of both.

General Kim smiles, his wolf licking his sharp teeth at such a treat soon to be dangling in front of him. The alpha trades subtly glances with the Grand Master who allows himself to reveal a satisfied smirk. Their unspoken arrangement sealed by this reward of inevitability.

Schooling his expression, Grand Master claps his hands, most certainly appeased. "Then let us make haste in preparing to welcome him home."

-/-

Doyoung hitches the hood of his cloak higher on his head, parted bangs whipped by the chill breeze, while shuffling along the docks with his companions. It's crowded in Dalian, traders and sea fairing wolves alike entangling near merchants selling the catch of the day. Three pairs of eyes peer his way beneath their masks: one red, one blue, and one gold. The alpha motions towards with a crew loading up on a fair sized ship, at least 15 crew hands he can count through quick examination, and Doyoung nods as the four of them make their way towards the target.

The crowds are too thick to attract attention, but their small part is aware there are eyes that have been watching them since they first arrived in the shipping village. It has his wolf on edge but all necessary plans require discomfort of some sorts. 

They make their way to the chosen ship, reaching the first mate who tosses out orders left in right. Taking notice of strangers awaiting a word, he rounds on them. "What can I do you sirs?" he gruffly, albeit politely, inquiries.

"How much for a travel fair abroad your ship?" Doyoung asks, uncaring of the curious eyes of the crew hefting supplies onto the boat that linger on them.

"Depends how far you wanna travel. Our ship will head to the west docks of Japan. Full ride to that destination runs two weeks labor, or a bag of silver. Though for a higher price, you may be able to persuade our Captain to make a stop beforehand."

His companions emit a contemplative sound, leaning in to speak with one another. 

At the very edge of his hearing, the market grows restlessly with faint commotion. Doyoung ignores it, hefting his bag onto his shoulder higher. "Any places off limits in our wager? I wouldn't want to be unreasonable when requesting for a destination. "

The first mate shakes his head, smirking. "You'll find that us sailors prefer life on water than on land." His eyes briefly flicker in the distance behind him, probably drawn by the sounds of horses racing beyond his vision, before focusing back on the beta. "Trust me when I say the longer the distance, the more enthusiasm you'll earn." 

"Duly noted," he says with such finality as the galloping of horses grows louder, the crowd becoming curious and anxious at their approach. The masses part for the frenzied arrival, drawing shouts and exclamations of fear. The three companions accompanying him subtly dig beneath their cloaks, unsheathing their weapons from hidden holsters. Anticipating the scuffle that is to come, Doyoung clutches at his own knife in his pocket, the exact one he had taken with him when he ran away from the pack. 

_"Be brave sweet pup,"_ he had instructed Seokjin before they had set out on this venture. An imposing voice shouts for them to halt, stilling the entire pier._"Be brave for me."_

Doyoung lifts his head high, staring out at the waves of the sea and steels himself.

-/-

On the eve of winter solstice, the SM pack is treated to a feast unlike any they've had before. It's divine, five courses plated upon the most ornate of the dishware, steaming with smoky aromas and mouthwatering delicacies. The Grand Master and council seemed to be in lively moods, contrasting the past moons spent in thin compose. Instead of relaxing, the pack members eat warily, confused by this change in atmosphere and unsure how to receive it. 

When the meal is finished, they rise to say their pledge, dutifully reciting the memorized proverbs. But before they can be dismissed, the Grand Master makes an announcement. "Tonight will be a most memorable one. I ask you to clear the tables and assume your positions in the field. Then we await the arrival of our expected guests."

The wolves peer at one another at the unexpected request but obligingly obey the orders, clearing the tables and benches. The Grand Master deposits himself upon his throne, flanked by the high seats of the council. While an anxious Taeyong and his advisors are instructed to stand on stage alongside the older high ranking military command, the remaining members of leadership takes their place in two linear lines with the rest of the SM pack kneeling behind them.

And then they wait. 

Torches have been lit to encompass the area in a warm glow, and in the quiet one can hear the flame flickering in place. They must stand and kneel for what feels like hours, a testament of patience and will, before whinnying keens sound from the arched entryway into the SM territory. Though tempted to snap their heads towards the source of the arrival, the wolves keep their heads forward or bowed.

A pair of metal footsteps echo as Commander Zhang enters the clearing, carrying his helmet under his arm. He marches past leadership, right up to the stage before genuflecting to the Grand Master. "We have returned sir."

"And with guests I presume?" The Grand Master inquires eager.

Commander Zhang nods, rising from his knees. He glances back beyond the treeline and whistles with his fingers between his mouth, before assuming his place on stage, leaning to whisper something in the Grand Masters ear that makes the joy crack a fraction in anger. Multitude of steel feet grow louder. 

The crowd remains silent as guards enter the clearing, encasing three foreign captives forward. There's a gap before the remaining guards appear over the crest of the land, escorting a single prisoner towards the elders. All the pack's heads are rigidly bowed, while kneeling on the fertile ground but when a brave teen pup peeks from beneath his lashes at the prisoner, and immediately forgets his manners and exclaims aloud, "It's Doyoung!"

Immediately the hundreds of wolves look up, remaining kneeling as the noise ripples through the crowd. Other foreign prisoners are escorted to the stage while Doyoung is marched through the field.

The leadership lines turn their heads to watch him with anguish as the beta passes through them, unable to get a good look because the guards escorting him block most of the view. The small glimpses they manage to catch are of the beta's head bowed, hands bound behind his back with rope. The subunit he had grown up in stand rooted in their designated spots, sickened that their friend is being treated like a criminal. The dreamies and the traveling troubadours shift their gazes anxiously between Doyoung and the awaiting council, while on stage Taeyong and Jaehyun have to be discreetly restrained by Yuta and Mark, the wolves ensuring their leader and his confidant don't take a step forward and speak out of line. Ten and Johnny kneeling in the crowd have to clamp onto nearby wolves to not foolishly intervene. 

The three other prisoners are forced to kneel on the side of the stage, snarking at the treatment.

"You know when I said we should visit Korea, I didn't think this was on my list of places to visit," a chatty curly haired omega comments sarcastically. "Seriously, top rated services guys."

Xiao Jun snorts. "What do you expect from SM? A banquet feast and performance?"

"Maybe a welcome basket would have been nice," Hendery comments innocently.

"Silence," the Grand Master dismisses, stare still glued to the beta. 

Doyoung is the last one marched onto the stage, pushed onto his knees, an echoing thud from the harsh impact. One of the guards, slices the ropes off but then grabs ahold of his right arms while the left is taken by another, the guards' hands pulling the limbs back and pushing his shoulders down. In this position, he's forced to prostrate before the Grand Master.

At this point the crowd and leadership give up any pretense of pretending to not look directly towards the stage, awaiting the Grand Master, who stares down at the prisoner with such stewing contempt. "You've sure given chase haven't you Vocal Master Kim. To be truthful, I was beginning to imagine this night would never come. Long has coronations and ordained fruitful unions been halted because of your deceit. Our great pack brought to a standstill by a traitorous, lone beta who had all the power and prosperity he could ever yearn for."

Doyoung's head remains low, silent to the barbs and despising proclamations. 

"Kim Dongyoung, you have been brought before the SM pack for betrayal of the highest order. You ran from the pack, lied to it's members, mated without council approval, and allowed an illegitimate bastard pup to live, to threaten the very foundation of our order and way of life! How do you plead?"

It's only then Doyoung tilts his head just a fraction, glaring daggers up from beneath his hair at Grand Master Lee. Still he remains silent, jaw clenched. The old Alpha sneers at his mute rebellion, answering for him in a gruff voice. "**Guilty**."

The Grand Master rises from his seat, taking unhurried strides towards the beta, circling him slowly and growing visibly agitated by the silence and lack of reaction. He stops when he's in front of the prisoner once again, sneering while he examines the crowd. "And this bastard of a pup, a crime against this pack, was spared by your lies. Yet Commander Zhang disclosed to me that he could not find him with you at the docks. Perhaps you would care to share where that runt is? The one you dared to be disloyal for."

Doyoung says nothing, and with his face lowered once again, not even the council or Alpha to be can see his expression. Taeyong's heart is racing, practically in his throat the longer Doyoung remains silent, sick with nerves as his wolf whines.

The Grand Master inhales deeply, before sighing audibly. "Disloyalty to one's own pack is the highest offense. And yet I cannot decide if I should feel merciful. Do you deserve mercy Beta Kim? Some would argue that the ties to your subunit made you soft towards the two that committed the original transgression and the product of such a sinful union."

The two in question flinch in the crowd, but the alpha receives no answer. All can see how the silence makes their Grand Master grow visibly more agitated, scent spiking sharply.

Disappointed at this unappetizing end to their search, he addresses the guards. "Take him to the prisons. Perhaps isolation will ease his stubbornness." 

The Grand Master dismisses the traitor, turning his back only for the the beta's voice, the first words he's uttered since captured stop him. "I can see we followed for you for so long. Especially when you speak of honesty, of being loyal to your pack. And when you speak of mercy. And you have always been so merciful, haven't you Grand Master?" 

The crowd holds their breath, wandering what the beta will do.

The alpha turns his head a fraction, and from the corner of his eyes he can see the beta sitting back on his hunches, head held high in defiance. "Why don't you tell this pack how merciful you were when you obtained this land?" Wide-eyed, Grand Master rounds on him, which only makes the younger's voice rise in volume. "How about you tell them of your merciful ways when you came here and slaughtered women, children, and elders! Tell them how you demolished what were omega safe dwellings!"

Gasps ripple through the crowd, the leader furiously spitting out, "Silence-"

Doyoung however shakes off the hands of the shoulders, the guards stumbling back at the surprise show of strength as the beta rises to his feet. "No! Why don't tell them how the wolves, the rouges roaming in the mountains to the West, the oneshalf feral out of their minds, were those omega's mates and family! Tell them how you made up a foreign war for them to fight in so you could come here and murder the rest in cold blood!"

Sharp cries of shock and outrage rise as Lee takes a menacing step forward "Shut your mouth beta-"

"And what of the traitors who betrayed the pack? The ones sentenced to die in the crushing rapids?! Or do the mean the ones who refused to kill in your name, Lee Soo Min?" The council members and the other leaders stare aghast at him, witnessing at how he dared uttered the alpha's name without so much as a care. "The ones you cast out, for not bowing to you as if you were a god! What were their names again? Wu Yifan? Lu Han? Huang Zitao? _**KRIS LUHAN TAO**?!"_

The council, and older military commanders, even the ever unfathomable Suho, suck in a sharp breath as alpha Lee growls. "I SAID SILENCE!" 

He's cut short by Doyoung's laugh, sounding near hysterical. The reigning Grand Master is flabbergasted, council in horror, onlookers gaping as the beta shakes his head, humor gradually tapering off. "I'm sorry, you're just so fucking pathetic," he spits out.

The Grand Master chokes, while the beta turns his back to them, confronting his audience of fifteen hundred. He stares into the crowd's shocked eyes and the pale faces of his friends, the wolves unable to grasp this is the same poised and respectful vocal master. Doyoung strides past the guards, whom are too stunned by him to stop him. "And then, as if he couldn't become more despicable, more vile than he already is, he goes and sentences a helpless newborn pup to death by those same rapids! And we fucking allowed it!" Flinches ripple through the crowd at the accusation.

"Why?!" he asks a silent crowd, spotting a startled Ten near the omega priestess, a slack jawed Johnny near a group of young wolves. "Why I ask you?! Because he was an illegitimate bastard? Because it went against order and wills? Because it was a threat to our invincible pack?!" He spits the word with such loathing before he slowly turns fuming, his chest heaving. "No. It's because Lee Soo Min is too much of a fucking coward, too damn scared to admit he cannot control us!"

"You little bitch!" The composed Grand Master frothing as he advances towards the beta, the commanders having to hold back Taeyong and Jaehyun from rushing forward to intervene. "You know nothing! You are worthless without this pack, you would not even exist if it wasn't for my order! You're more valuable dead to me than alive!"

Doyoung stares unflinchingly into the alpha's crazed gaze with a serene smile, responding ever so calmly. "And yet even if you kill me right here, right now, that little pup will live. He will outlive you and your order."

"My order is eternal," the alpha growls.

"Your order is what you made of it," the beta growls back, and the sound has some of those in the pack trembling, having never heard such a composed beta so unhinged. "You uttered the rules and code enough times until even you fell foolish to them, bewitched by the delusional belief that they would be engraved in this land and could stand the test of time."

"They are what made this pack," the Grand Master seethes. "They have given us prosperity, the likes of which you reaped the benefits of. They gave us notoriety, the fame you were so happy to take part in. They gave us our way of life that kept us safe until you and your friends decided to make a mockery of them. Our pack is nothing without rules and order," relishing in tossing accusations out that he dares the beta to deny.

"Right," Doyoung scoffs the word with skepticism and disdain. "Because of course as you say this pack thrives on rules and order, is nothing without them, and any wolf who doesn't obey them reaps fair punishment. Perhaps isolation, or 30 lashes with a bull whip? Either way, we know what to expect when we don't obey. And surely a council like ours prides itself on following the rules, including the conduct of war."

"Surely you wouldn't betray allies for a mile of land. Surely you wouldn't betray comrades, tossing them into crushing rapids with bound limbs without a fair trial, when they question immoral orders." The whole time Doyoung speaks he gradually nears the Grand Master and council. Something about his presence, his aura and scent have the wolves inwardly cowering, heckles raised. Old council members who have been in their roles since the origin of the pack subtly shift in their seats, some pressing as far back as they can. "Surely you would not gather an army of over a thousand to converge on small sanctuary composed of only 30 packless wolves. Surely you would not send in a three brigade formation to destroy the entire sanctuary and raise it to the ground."

"But surely, if there is anything I am most certain of, it is that SM binds itself to rules, especially the ones dedicated to the specific treatment of captured prisoners that declares they are to be brought in for questioning." Doyoung tips his head sideways, appearing at ease as he asks innocently, "So if you surely hold rules and order in such high esteem, then I ask this, Grand Master, Council, Commanders, and SM pack, where are they?"

The silence ticks by as the congregation and pack leadership glance towards the elders who remain mute. The Grand Master only lifts his chin defiantly.

Doyoung nods, sucking his teeth. "Of course. it's quiet impossible to question them when they aren't here."

He wanders slowly backwards, all eyes glued to him as he smile sharply, no joy or humor in the biting thing. "It's quiet impossible to question them when when their bodies were left to burn back on the sanctuary grounds after being slaughtered." He spares a glance towards the commanders, filled with such contempt it has Junmyeon gritting his teeth.

There's something shimmering below the surface, most of the wolves tense and breathing heavily, unsure of what's to come next. And what he says next is a goddamn bomb. "It's quiet impossible to question them when THEIR HEADS HAVE BEEN STUCK ON GODDAMN SPIKES!" 

There's sickly sounds as a shock spreads through the pack, most wide eyed as they stare in alarm at the council, at their own Grand Master. But even the pack leadership and some council members stare aghast at the older alpha. Taeyong and the others cannot even believe what they are hearing, what they are witnessing as their world is ripped to shred before their eyes.

Lee Soo Min can feel his grip on this pack waiver, the control slipping away from him. His face grows ruddy, his own wolf snapping it's jaws at having been backed into a corner. "It was what they deserved for housing a traitor! It was a fitting end for daring to stand against us! It is as I will it-"

**"Your will be damned!**" Doyoung roars, the deafening echo reaching the entire clearing, seizing everyone to silence as Lee Soo Min flinches.

The almighty Grand Master actually fucking flinches.

His friends, his leaders, his entire former pack stare at him, mouths gaping and eyes wide as a full moon. In their incredulous stares rests shock, fear, and awe as Doyoung's chest heaves. He stands up straight, the beta seemingly towering over everyone, expression stone cold while he glares straight into the pitiful alpha's soul.

"Your will be damned," the whisper reaching even the furthest set of ears in the clearing.

The Grand Master's eyes shift uneasily, to the watching crowd of faces, to the traitor. He quickly masks his show of weakness with a sneer once more before calling, "Guards, escort this prisoner to his cell. Mercy is unneeded here. We have to prepare for a proper execution."

Nearly all 1500 gape at such a proclamation but as the guards grab the beta's arms and start pulling him backwards, Doyoung continues to stare into the Grand Master's eyes, refusing to blink until the other has to look away, feigning indifference. Only then does the beta rip his arms away and turn, lead down the stairs, and striding through the agonized leadership and the silent pack that stares at him as he goes. He can hear the other prisoners, following him, especially YangYang's exclamation of "Hey, hey watch the merchandise buddy!" and Xiao Jun's growl.

Doyoung however remains silent, escorted through the crowd with his chin held high, blue eyes glued the tree tops where a falcon sits perched on a branch, silent and ever-watching.

The rogue beta finds himself smiling, small and secretive as he's led to his cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung, you mad lad you! 😍🥵


	9. the execution of an era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a bit of a warning, Junmyeon is especially vile in this chapter, more so in his words and thoughts. Just a heads up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #BidenforPresident

When the beta has been escorted out of the clearing, along with the three other captives, the hushed crowd is immediately dismissed as Grand Master stomps off the stage towards his residence, his scent so putrid even General Kim finds himself gritting his teeth at it as follows after the irate alpha. Trailing behind him, his fellow high ranking commanders and council members whisper frantically, the later demanding answers.

To think the minute Beta Kim had been brought into the clearing, bounding and forced to kneel onstage, Junmyeon's mouth had been watering at the sight. His head had been bowed, longer hair hanging down on his face demurely, and the mere fantasy of taking him right there, in front of the pack to prove he belonged to no one else but him has his wolf nearly growling aloud in hunger.

But he restrained because Suho knew, all in good time. Once punished, Doyoung would be his.

That is until the beta lifted his head, gaze sparking with something like fire and opened his mouth. Suddenly gone was the polite, disciplined wolf he had savored from afar, who his red eyes had constantly watched as he ascended to leadership. No, instead, this beta was fearsome and unhinged, wild and challenging, loud and unapologetic faced with his crimes. The softness of his features and slim body was gone, his stature toned and strong, a voice that carried throughout the entire clearing. In front of the pack stood a wolf so powerful, he drew a flinch from their studious Grand Master.

It was a display the likes no one in SM, veteran and fresh-faced, had ever witnessed and it was all so...._disappointing. _

Junmyeon had to clench his jaw to not react when Doyoung had looked over at them when he revealed what they left of the decimated sanctuary. Those alluring blue eyes looked at them, at _him, _with such seething disgust, such loathing the alpha's wolf nearly snapped at the other. How dare he look at him with anything other than respect and utter devotion, how dare he do anything other than fall to his knees for him, spread his legs for him as a reward for all he has done for this pack, for their secured future he has fought for all these moons.

Too much time had passed, too many failures of such a poor Alpha-to-be and his floundering, unfaithful leadership, and now his beta has become _this_. And it'll take so much more, severe punishment until Junmyeon can fix this mess.

If there is anything he has done wrong, it was forgoing the role he was born for. As Pack Alpha, this fucking shit wouldn't have ever happened. 

_"Guards, escort this prisoner to his cell. Mercy is unneeded here. We have to prepare for a proper execution."_

At the proclamation, Junmyeon had gaped along with the entire pack at the Grand Master while the defiant beta only stared straight into the Alpha's eyes until their so called-formidable leader looked away first.

'_This was not the deal'_, his wolf growled, now pursuing his Grand Master who bursts into his private residence. Junmyeon and the others pour in while the incensed Grand Master seethes, grabbing a tea cup from his table and throwing it at the hearth, smashing against the wood. He then kicks the table against the wall, growling aloud. Long gone was his composure, unraveling at the seems as their sins had been laid bare in front of the entire pack.

The alpha rounds on them, features taut in fury. "Who fucking told him?! It must be a traitor hiding out in the mainland, a former pack member who thinks they have nothing else better to do with the rest of their pathetic life than to destroy what we built. I want their head on stake!"

"Just like you did with the prisoners at that sanctuary?" Councilman Minho scowls.

At this Grand Master straightens, glowering irritably. "Yes, because we don't entertain those who dare defy SM. Our history is bathed in blood, little patience for those who dare defy orders in our own pack. So why would we show mercy to outsiders who would do nothing but oppose us?"

"To keep some semblance order, not tossing away the conduct of war when we deem fit," Leeteuk spits, angry at what just transpired. 

Grand Master snorts. "We did what necessary, and I'd do it again. What this may be shocking to some of you, let's not forgot that we were all present at the execution of those three omegas who dared defy my orders. So don't act so damn innocent."

Before the alpha councilman can argue, his mate Choi Siwon intercedes, resting a hand upon his shoulder. "The problem is Grand Master, these underhanded dealings have just now been revealed to 1500 wolves."

"And if we don't gain control of this now, we could rebellion on the rise," Taemin finishes his fellow councilman's train of thought. 

"I concur sir," Commander Zhang adds. "One look out in that crowd, and their silence is not guaranteed as obedience." Junmyeon begrudgingly agrees with the observation, as do the dip in his fellow comrades' heads.

The Grand Master sucks his teeth, a sneer on his face as he glances at the fire. The rest are silent, awaiting orders from their leader. But suddenly, the sneer transforms into a smirk and the alpha lifts chin. "Halt the execution for now."

Junmyeon's wolf perks up, as Grand Master looks back at them. "We're going to make his death a grand, public spectacle."

Commander Xiumin shifts, frame uneasy. "You mean-" 

"Too long have we embarrassed ourselves by searching for this disobedient beta, made to look foolish in front of our collaborators and other packs. We need show that we take insubordination as the high offense, and retighten our grip on Korea. I want lavish invitations sent to every pack, and we'll not accept any declines. I want Kim Doyoung's death to signify a new era for SM, where no wolf in this pack and in all of Korea who wishes so desperately to be apart of it, will dare question us," he finishes with a sharp show of teeth, smile wickedly wide.

The fire crackles in the private residence, loudly while the words linger in the air. Some of the councilman and commanders stiffen at the nefarious delight underlining the Grand Master's tone, but otherwise don't oppose. Like good little soldiers. 

The older alpha draws nearer towards them, hands folded primly behind his back. "In fact, let's decorate as if we're having a festival, for I believe it shall be the grandest celebration of all."

After a brief moment of uncertainty, the Councilman then proceed to converse about the measures of such a spectacle, how to divide the list of attendees, coordinating the logistics as the scent of glee grows more perverse from the Grand Master. It'll take at least a few weeks before such preparations will be ready and guests able to arrive. Nonetheless, His fellow commanders take their leave, off to arrange accommodations they'll need to provide for all the visiting packs while Junmyeon stays behind, needing to get a word in edge wise with the Grand Master.

He clears his throat, "Sir."

Grand Master looks away from the busy councilman, venturing over to him for a semblance of privacy. "Ah Junmyeon, we'll need you to pick someone who will be fit to act as executioner. Someone from your ranks you believe deserves such an honor."

Stomping down his ire, he approaches the topic he's more centered on. "But Grand Master, what of our arrangement?" his tone low, ensuring the others don't over hear them.

The older alpha at once releases a pitying sigh, having always able to read the General since he was just a pup, his expression genuinely regretful. "I afraid it just won't do. I had hopes as you did Doyoung's return would also come with his remorse and perhaps redeeming qualities, but sadly we were mistaken. He's just not fit for anything but an end." Then the Grand Master grins, eyes crinkling that accentuates the age upon his face. "But on the bright side, this coming celebration would be a wonderful time to consider other wolves. I've been toying with the idea that alliances with other packs through arranged marriages would be most beneficial to us. And it would be most rewarding for your faithful service to allow you to be the first."

Grand Master pats him on the arm, before wandering back to the councilman. Junmyeon grinds his teeth, attempting to restrain his boiling temper.

See, that's the most prominent flaw of the Grand Master, his need to be done with things quick. If things seem to hard, he buckles, he tosses problems away when he can't solve them the first time. He becomes skittish and quick to anger when criticized, let alone dared to be questioned. He rather a wolf suffer a quick death for insubordination than deal with Junmyeon's preferred drawn out approach, savoring every whimper.

For once, Junmyeon's mind replays the Grand Master's shifty looks to the crowd under the weight of the accusations, the full-bodied flinch, the evading tactic he used to shy away from the beta's unrelenting stare. These were the signs of a weak wolf, the ones Suho scanned for within the opposition before a battle commenced, easily picking the weaklings out of a line-up as the first prey he went after. And for once, he considers that perhaps the same weakness doesn't deserve such unconditional loyalty.

_Oh beta Kim, _ _you naughty little thing. W__hat have you done to us?_

-/-

The days pass slowly, held in such cramped spaces, the captives only able to tell the difference between night and day by the light spilling in from the small window near Doyoung's cell. Well if anything, each passing day signifies they aren't dead yet, which is the best one can hope for. He guesses the council are preparing his execution, and the lapse is enough to have his wolf grow antsy. 

It's probably the adrenaline still wearing off from the confrontation. Sometimes Doyoung finds himself vibrating in place, remembering how it felt to unleash his fury upon the pathetic excuse of an alpha, to rip away the blinds from everyone's eyes to see that this pack was built upon lies and innocent blood. To see jaws drop on the faces he dreamt about, staring at the Grand Master, the council as if they finally and truly recognized the monsters they were. And don't even get him started on the cowering demeanor he wrought from Lee Soomin. He is savoring that flinch like the finest meal he's ever consumed.

Like fuck, is this what it feels like to go into battle? Cause goddamn, he wants do it again!

Being trapped here in isolation would have proven difficult if not for the company he kept, his wolf howling happily see the anticipation, the pride in his three companions eyes as they were locked in the cells the first night. They don't converse aloud through the passing days, too aware there are always ears listening, guards eagerly to glean information that'll work in their favor. Instead they trade glances, subtle hand signals and pass the damn with quiet contemplation. 

They receive no visitors, not that he expected to be allowed any, apart from Captain Park who brings them trays of simple fair once a day, always bearing an uncomfortable expression on his face as he slides the tray through the small gap near the floor. Doyoung takes the tray without complaint, letting the alpha squirm when he doesn't say anything, not even pleading for mercy. Pfft, he'd beg for swift death before he'd ever ask for leniency from them.

However each day, there's a moment when his wolf quiets, all the anger and adrenaline deplete out him at the simple fact of he's back where it all began, not more than a field away from wolves he's thought about over the past few years, his family, his wolf whining at the distance. At these moments, his body shakes for an entirely different reason that the others in the cell next to him shift closer, reaching through he bars to offer a soothing touch.

Doyoung can't honestly tell what he desire most: to see the subunit he's so dearly missed or to not face them at all, too guilt ridden to confront the hurt and pain he caused them.

Remaining indecisive, fate makes the choice for him. Because on day five, Doyoung finds himself gradually pacing the entirety of his small cell out of sheer boredom, running through when he hears someone approaching. It's late in the afternoon, but early enough they shouldn't be receiving the usual sparse meal. 

Dirt smushes beneath confident footsteps and Doyoung looks up at the new arrival, jerking to a stop when he finds his dreams have transformed into reality.

Taeyong's own expression reads bare and open, greedily drinking in the sight of him. Near 30 moon cycles has passed since he last laid eyes on the redheaded alpha, and he's still the most beautiful thing Doyoung has ever seen, apart from his sweet pup. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Doyoung sees the three Chinese soldiers sitting up from where they've been lounging on the floor, wary of this new visitor and his own reaction. Taeyong ignores them, vermillion eyes never leaving him as he ventures closer, each step stealing the breath in Doyoung's chest. The light from the window brushes against his golden complexion, catching on wild wisps of scarlet hair. His memory of Taeyong's red mane pales in comparison to it's true color, so vibrant and scene stealing when Taeyong stops right in front of his cell.

For a few tense moments, they do nothing but stare at one another, both absently cursing the bars that separate them. Doyoung's cobalt blue eyes shamlessly consume the alpha he's loved since he was a pup, the gleam of his black armor, the sharp slope of his tense jaw, his lips, ears, cheekbones, and that scar running through his left brow he so dearly wants to kiss. But his eyes, burn with so much fevered emotion Doyoung can't read it. Is he mad? Is he in pain? Is he confused? Is he thanking fate that he gets to lay eyes on him like Doyoung is?

Nothing however prepares him for the deep voice whispering his nickname. "Doie."

Doyoung's throat catches, for it is a name he hasn't heard in so damn long. The beta has to swallow thickly to recover. "Yongie."

The response of the redheaded alpha, squeezing his eyes shut and angling his head to the side as if recovering from a physical blow has Doyoung's wolf whining in distress. He takes a step forward, wishing so desperately to rip these bars away and hug the person who half his heart belongs to. "Taey-"

"You left." The alpha eyes snap open with a glare, clenching his teeth, unwilling to allow the_ 'me' _escape from his lips.

Guilt froths in those blue waves at the accusation, Doyoung chin jutting out to not allow despair to break him. "And it was the hardest decision I had to make."

Taeyong inches closer, brows pulled down. "You didn't even say anything to me that day. The last conversation we had was you promising me the previous night that I'd get to hear your performance at my coronation." There's a heavy pause. "I guess it was lie since both did not come to pass."

Doyoung practically presses himself against the bars. "You wouldn't look at me during the departure ceremony nor as we were mounting up to leave. And then before I knew it, the moment was gone, and our goodbyes went unsaid," he defends himself.

Taeyong steps closer, toes scrapping against the bars of the cell. "It wasn't fair when I didn't know it was a goodbye," he grits his teeth. The long held off tremble in the beta's shoulders finally makes itself known when he catches sight of the near invisible, traitorous tear that leaks from the corner of those beautiful red eyes, racing down the alpha's cheek, clinging to his jaw. 

Daring, Doyoung reaches through the bars and tenderly touches the spot, catching the tear between slim fingers tips. He startles when Taeyong snatches his hand, leaning his face close to the bars each can feel the breath of the air brushing their mouths, intertwined fingers held close to his chest. Doyoung's heart is racing, he swears about to beat out of his chest.

"Were you telling the truth? What you claimed about SM's origins?" Taeyong demands, voice low and stare unwavering.

"All of it. Every word," Doyoung answers, clinging just as tightly to the hold as the redheaded alpha is. 

The two wolves stare into one another's eyes, the warm brush of breath from each mouth brushing against the other's lips. Doyoung feels his own eyes glisten with unshed tears when he sees those beautiful red eyes portraying the wolf falling apart behind them, the truth of the world they've been brought up to be all a lie.

Tayong stares down at their adjoined hands, calloused fingers brushing against his. His brows furrowed, head shaking. "I won't let you die," he vows, stepping back and letting go of Doyoung's hand that still lingers in the air, marching without another word towards the exit. His wolf whimpers pleading for the other to come back, something he only just manages to stamp down.

"Be careful Yongie," his soft tone halts the redheaded alpha's footsteps. "They won't take kindly to being challenged."

Taeyong turns his head briefly, just a slight profile as if doesn't dare turn to look at him one last time before departing out of the prisoners. With him gone, Doyoung finds himself trying to catch his breath, nearly stumbling if it weren't for his painful grip around those cell bars.

"Damn who was that?" Yangyang asks, starling him out his reverie. Guess he sort of forgot the two of them had an audience the whole time.

Doyoung glances at his three companions, expressions wide-eyed at having witnessed the intimate reunion. "His name is Taeyong and he's the pack alpha." Revelations make him rephrase his words. "Or he will be."

"That's the who you were telling us about earlier?" Hendery asks carefully.

At Doyoung's nod, there's a sharp whistle. "He's hot," Xiaojun comments, clearly impressed.

Doyoung snorts, leaning his head against the cell bars, his hand tingling from where the alpha had touched him. _Yeah, he's something alright._

-/-

Grand Master sits upon his throne in the meeting hall, listening with utter contentment as the council make note of the returned correspondence, all invited packs answering with a resounding yes to attend with a week's time. Hasty plans are coming together and it will be a night to remember for the every single territory of Korea. 

Sparing a glance to the corner of the room, he finds Junmyeon watching the meeting with look of disinterest, almost pouting like a pup. The aged alpha can admit there lies within him a smidgen of worry that the General had not leapt for joy at the opportunity to be the first arranged marriage, perhaps the younger alpha still sour about Doyoung's ill manner ruining any chances for his redemption.

Surely one unruly beta is not enough to waiver the young alpha's dedication? No, absolutely not. Grand Master reassures himself all will be fine in due time, considering the second opportunity he will soon offer to the alpha, with the resounding support of his council, will most assuredly lift the spirits of his faithful General Kim. 

There's just a few last minute things that need to be taken care of. And when he takes notice of the noise signaling a small group approaching from outside, before Taeyong enters along Jaehyun, Yuta, Mark, and Lucas, well Grand Master couldn't have planned it better himself.

"Taeyong," he greets smoothly, already sensing the alpha's upset nature by his stiff posture and dipped chin. 

"Grand Master, I wish to seek an audience with you and the council," the redheaded alpha manages to request politely. 

The Grand Master opens his arms. "Then by means, your request is granted. What do you care to discuss?"

"It's regarding Kim Doyoung," he states his intentions bluntly, which has Jumyeon standing up straight, eyes narrowed. Grand Master gives an almost imperceptible gesture of his hand to the General, who motions towards Commander Yixing, the later departing back outside without any commotion. 

"And what of the him?" the leader questions calmly. 

"We have questions about the things he disclosed," Jaehyun interjects, handsome face as revealing as Junmyeon's can be.

"If you mean the origins of SM, then yes, they are true. But rest assured things will be taken care of," councilman Leeteuk placates, already having been eased of his own earlier nerves.

"How so?" Mark inquires, unconvinced. 

"The rumors will be dispelled as falsities. Nothing more than malicious lies spread to incite discord within the pack," Minho consoles.

"Even those surrounding the carnage of the sanctuary?" Jaehyun asks, turning his head to look at General Kim.

"It is hard to dismiss whispers when myself, Sergeant Master Jung and our troops can attest that the sanctuary grounds were at the very least _decimated_," Captain Wong comments, the last word emphasized.

A few councilman in the Grand Master's periphery trades unreadable looks, so he steps in. "The pack understands that some things must come to pass, including the doling of punishment."

"That includes placing prisoner's heads on spikes sir?" Taeyong questions, voice cool. 

The tension in the room rises at the question until General Kim speaks up, "Yes." All heads angle towards him to find Junmyeon seemingly entertained by this discussion. "If doing so sends message that others may understand falling into treachery leads to those very consequences, than so be it."

Taeyong's third shakes his head disapprovingly, strong brows furrowed. "It's barbaric."

"It is what I was asked of," Junmyeon corrects, sauntering closer, arms resting easily behind his back. "I was simply just doing what any loyal pack should have done. I did as I was told, and would have been greatly reward for my efforts."

The small company narrows their eyes, but Yuta is the one to ask. "How so?" 

Already there's trouble going by the sharp grin the General shows off. "Grand Master promised Beta Kim to me as a reward."

"What?!" It's Jaehyun that bites the word out, furious at the thought of his best friend traded so callously to such a sadistic alpha. The other wolves near him share equally displeased expressions while Taeyong grits his teeth, narrowing his eyes at the General as if only held back from attacking him by will alone. The two always at odds and finally reaching a boiling point.

Sighing by this Junmyeon's clear antagonizing act, Grand Master brushes the outrage away. "Well it is of little consequence now, because Kim Doyoung is to be executed in a week's time." The councilmen murmur in agreement, the preparations already underway for the event.

"Not unless a higher authority requests a fair trial," Taeyong interjects. 

The Grandmaster and councilmen pause, heads tilting. "And do tell where such a rule hails from?"

Yuta steps forward, beside his friend. "Proclamation 110, section 9, paragraph 34. In lieu of punishment or execution, higher authority is granted the right to appeal for a fair trial for any wolf, domestic or foreign. This proposal cannot be rejected by councilmen and the trail will consist of popular vote from the entire pack." He clears his throat. "And as someone deemed a part of the higher authority, I would request the fair trial."

"And I," Mark adds, young face taut with sternness. 

"And I," Lucas joins.

"I as well," Jaehyun proclaims. 

"As would I," Taeyong finished, bolstered by the support of his most trusted advisors, his friends, his family. 

While the council shift in their seats at this unforeseen turn of event, Junmyeon is the one to challenge, "And pray tell Alpha Lee, what higher authority do you possess to request such a stay?"

Am I not to be crowned pack alpha?" Taeyong argues, scent spiking with underlining ire. "Grand Master bestowed the role on me all those moons ago."

While General Kim snorts, an ugly sound, arms arrogantly crossed over his chest.

The Grand Master however concedes. "Yes, you were. But many here have expressed concern over the course of these years spent stalling your coronation; perhaps we may have made a wrong decision. However you are well liked by most if not all of the pack and I still hold some favor for you, Taeyong." The old alpha then rises from his seat, a small smile in place as he wanders closer to the younger alpha. "You keep your title and receive all 1500 wolves bowing to your greatness if you do just one thing to secure your position."

Taeyong glowers at the Grand Master, yet remains silent, red eyes watching him approach.

The older alpha's face wrinkles with a grin, footsteps stooping a few feet from the group. "You have to be the one to execute Kim Doyoung."

Taeyong's company stills while a few councilmen whisper behind him. The only one sharing in the Grand Master's joy is General Kim, charming face smirking as his choice is announced aloud.

The redheaded alpha however glares at the Grand Master, brows pulled down and jaw clenched. "Well sir, then I'm happy to state that I decline such a messed up order and tell you to go fuck yourself," he snaps, his company baring their teeth as well.

At the display, Grand Master can only sigh, expression softening. "Oh Taeyong. You had such promise. All of you did." He then sucks his teeth, allowing a simple snap of his fingers. "A pity." 

There's no time to act when General Kim whistles and soldiers coming pouring into the meeting hall, attacking their former Alpha to be and his advisors. Grand Master turns away and ambles calmly back to his seat, ignoring the clashing and growls behind him. Someone crashes into the wall, vicious snarls, the snap of bones from a few brave soldiers whom howl at the pain. Humming, the alpha only hopes General Kim had Commander Yixing gather enough forces to take down the handle full of leadership wolves, for it would not be an easy fight.

It takes a few minutes, the councilmen watching with trepidation in their seats before Grand Master finally sits on his throne, relaxing at the sight in front of him.

All five leadership are held down by piles of soldiers, 15 alone having to restrain Taeyong on the ground, most looking scuffed up for the effort. The other wolves of the redheaded alpha's company are disarmed and held down by multiple soldiers they would have once claimed as comrades, stilled only by the blade held to their throats. The scene before him saddens the Grand Master more than anything, these pups who he ordained their births or granted acceptance into the pack, watched grow up under careful instruction, selected to become part of the renowned leadership. Such hope and promise the pack and the council had rested on their shoulders, only from them to buckle beneath the weight of unreachable expectations.

A forlorn era to be done away with the likes of the disloyal beta.

General Kim saunters forwards, weaving past other piles of soldiers until he stops right before the former Alpha to be. "I almost admire you Lee," he admits aloud, crouching down as Taeyong wrestles against the numerous bodies pressing him into the floor, his trusted advisors growling in similar indisposed states. The high ranking alpha rests his hand upon that red flaming hair, the claw of his thumb tracing the scar running through the left brow. "But we both know the only one who deserved to lead the pack was myself."

The statement alone has a shiver running along the Grand Master's spine, such powerful proclamation that holds nothing but truth, just as he had originally predicted when he had first offered the role to the General. And finally things will be set right, just as his will be done.

Junmyeon leans down, whispering right into Taeyong's ear so only the two of them can hear. "And the only one who deserved to ever have that beta was me. Should I allow him the chance to intimately know a real alpha before he dies?"

"Touch him and you'll be the one begging for death," Taeyong bites out, blood trailing down his chin, head shifting against the claws holding his head down to the ground.

Smirking at the harmless threat, Junmyeon brings his fist up before he smashes it against the redheaded alpha's face. 

-/-

The clearings are done up, wolves mutely hanging up decorations as per request from the Grand Master. Usually festivals bring joyous tidings, the sound of younger wolves laughing and easy smiles to go around, but those things are not in abundance to be found here. Not for this occasion.

When leadership was tasked to supervise, Haechan had openly scoffed and stomped away along with the rest of the sullen Dreamies, the older wolves excusing themselves under the pretense decorating for any occasion was beneath them. Because how could they dare entertain the thought of decorating for an execution, one planned for their own friend? Stomachs rolling, pallors turning sickly green at the mere idea, they fled the clearing after the younger wolves, needing to get away from the daily reminder that time was running out.

Ten is numbly lighting candles in the sanctuary for evening prayer when an unexpected, angry guest stomping inside startles him. Haechan growls aloud, openly hostile while the other Dreamies hurry after him, attempting to calm him down. Of course the omega is not having any of it.

"This is bullshit!" His voice echoes throughout the hallow place, thankfully no other priestesses around to gasp at the discourteous language or non-pious nature. 

"Haechan please," Jisung pleads.

"No! How can we decorate like it's a grand party to 'celebrate' our hyung's death?!" the omega yells, voice echoing in the sanctum. 

Renjun worries his lips, eyes flickering back to the entrance, clearly torn. "But if we don't-" 

"Then we'll be standing up for what's right!," Jeno declares. "Haechan's right. We can't follow orders and go along with this shit."

Jaemin dips his head. "I for one can't stand by and watch Doyoung be executed." He shakes his head. "Not our hyung."

"He's always been so good to us," Chenle adds, mournful at old memories. "I don't want him to die."

Renjuns asks, "But then how-" 

They are saved from fruitless pondering when more familiar wolves enter hastily into the sanctum, huffing. Taeil breathes heavily, hand on his hip, WinWin gently rubbing his back. "You're all luckily we made excuses for your ill advised departure," the eldest reprimands.

"Oh please hyung," Haechan snarks. "Like you could stand having to take part in such gross frivolity."

"Of course we don't," Kun soothing voice somewhat calms the rage. "But you must know all eyes are upon us, and any hasty actions we make could endow us with punishment."

"Then we'll so be it. We can handle anything they throw at us," Jeno proclaims.

"Could you?" a new voice interjects, Johnny strolling into the sanctum, having followed the group when he spotted them fleeing the clearing.

"Yes," the beta grits out, not backing down.

Johnny stares into his blue flares before smiling. "Good. Because I too won't stand by either and allow our friend, our family to meet an unjust end."

"B-but..." Rejun swallows down the stutter. "But how do we stop the execution?"

And that's where they hit a wall, unsure of how to approach the situation. The lapse seems enough for the others to take notice of Ten's presence, the omega having listening nearby the altar adorned with candles.

"Hyung, you're here!" Jisung greets, momentarily distracted from their troubles.

Chenle looks around the place, awe on the beta's face at the breathtaking grandiose of this place. "You know I've never been here before; we aren't permitted even as leadership. What's it like?" 

If they expected differently, all wolves however wince when Ten answers blankly, "_Cold._" 

The omega then blows out the flame he's holding, wandering closer to the group, the hem of his sage charmeuse gown dragging along the tile. The deep v cut of the gown accentuates the dancer's toned form, the omega's former privilege unable to be hidden no matter how deliberately wrapped in a different package. He stops near the group, eyes remaining on the floor.

"From the time since I've been stationed here, all my prayers and thoughts were for Doyoung's safe return. But I never thought of what it could mean if he did." Ten shakes his head at his naivety, swallowing down the lump in his throat. He lifts his moist eyes to dare meet Johnny's. "You were right. He was better off far from here."

"No," Johnny shook his head. "If anything, I thank goodness he's back because he lifted the veil from our eyes. He told us the truth about this pack and our past transgressions do not even measure close to the vile shit they did. Our decision did not warrant the punishment we so easily begged for, so willing accepted." He steps forward, closer to Ten than he's been since that fateful night, the other wolves watching the exchanged in hushed quiet. "If anything, this is not our fate Ten, just as dying is not Doyoung's."

Haechan bolsters the words. "How can we stand by and ignore what Doyoung said? How can we live one more second being mindless puppets?!" 

"We can't," Taeil nods his head, hugging himself with his voice becomes thick. "I can't stand by and watch the beta I grew up with and helped teach how to hold a high note die like a boar for slaughter."

"Then we won't. But if we stage a coup, we need higher-ups to lead. So where the hell is Taeyong?" Haechan suddenly asks, the others gradually realizing their alpha-to be has been absent for the past few days.

"I haven't seen him around nor Mark," WinWin interjects, particularly worried about the smaller alpha. 

"Have they been with the troops?" Ten inquires from Johnny.

The tall alpha shakes his head. "No. And come to think of it, Jaehyun and Lucas have been absent. We thought they were busy with the council, but if they were stalled, they always give notice."

Kun's placid expression turns troubled at the news. "Yuta missed our designated diplomat meeting yesterday regarding visiting packs. I thought he was just busy but..." he trails off, fearing the worse.

"Shit," Ten cursing, uncaring of doing so in a holy place. "Something's happened."

"Yes, something has," a voice agrees, the tone raising all the heckles of the subunit wolves. They turn to see General Kim waltzing into the sanctuary with an easy-going grin, accompanied by his commanders and a handful of soldiers. A few of the younger wolves shuffling back behind the older ones, while Johnny refuses to flinch, even when the scars littering his back twinge.

"I see you all are having a little meeting in such a sacred place. Now would you all be willing to share what has drawn you away from your leadership duties to prepare for the coming event?" 

Silence is the only answer he gets, yet he expected little response. "I mean before it seemed you all were talking up a storm. Why I dare say I even heard a curse fall from the priestess's mouth. Surely the omega who has been given a undeserved second chance would not dare resort to shameful tendencies, for such a mouth has better use for a whore."

A few wolves growl at the insult while Ten bites out, "I'll cuss all I want you vile sack of shit."

The alpha huffs, amusement undeterred as he prowls around the group. "I would take care with your words omega. I won't tolerate disrespect nor will the Grand Master and council once I'm coronated." 

At this a few of the wolves glance at each other, frowns abundant as they shift warily. "What do you mean?" Taeil inquires, confused at what the alpha is implying. 

"Ah," the General hums, beaming. "It has not yet been announced but you should feel honored to be the first ones to know." He stops in place and faces them directly, chest puffed with arrogance. "I will crowned the next Pack Alpha."

"Bullshit," Haechan growls out, uncaring if his words earn severe punishment. "That title belongs to Taeyong."

"It did," the alpha teases.

"It does," Johnny refutes, unflinching in his stance as he stares into the General's eyes, both of their wolves snarling at one another.

"Where's Taeyong and the others?" WinWin asks, jittery and and uneasy.

"Well, they all had a disagreement with the Grand Master's order and found themselves on the wrong end of a sword." At the terrified gasps from the Dreamies, General Kim gently rephrases. "Fear not little ones, they are not dead, but I'm afraid their place in this pack is no longer in leadership. And it appears the time has come to decide your places as well."

The small group huddles closer to the lone alpha as General rounds them, like a wolf circling helpless prey. "I find that many of you have qualities that are truly remarkable and would do well to serve underneath my authority. However, since I assume the conversation before we so very rudely intruded upon was about the execution, perhaps a disagreement with the decision, and thus I have to consider that some of you may no longer be such a good fit for leadership roles."

He stops, examining their tense postures and bristling gazes. "So, who will kneel to me?"

The glare of the priestess immediately crosses him off the list, while lowly alpha spits at his feet; oh how these two are so perfectly matched in all their disgrace, he'll be sure to dole out equally horrendous punishment to the both of them. The rest of the performance group clenches their jaws, refusing to buckle, even the most timid of the bunch. Most of the Dreamies glare at him with such loathing, he pictures little pups that need their noses stuck in their own shit to be taught some damn manners.

The alpha's eyes finally trail to the youngest of the bunch, the tiny omega Park Jisung looking back at him with palpable fear in his eyes. Yet the omega lifts his head high and shakes it, the final wolf unwilling to bow. If anything, the alpha could almost feel an ounce of regret at the youngest being so easily swayed by his hyungs. With such bravery, he would have made a fine leader.

"So you show where your loyalties lie," General Kim senses his commanders drawing near, and he finds himself smiling, eyes crinkling while showcasing his teeth. "How....unfortunate."

-/-

The day arrives with much fanfare, guests welcomed with music and false cheer on strained faces. All wolves are herded straight into the clearing, the area clustered together to accommodate for the raised wooden platform right in the middle of the crowd, where a stone alter is situated, the lone young wolf chosen as executioner already standing atop of it, holding an axe that glistens in the flickering flame. Wolves are packed together around the platform, shoulder to shoulder, crowd populated back to nearly the tree line, awaiting with bated breath and hushed whispers.

70 other packs hailing from all corners of Korea have gathered to bear witness to a public execution. The invitations were received with an unanimous sickly shock, but the messengers emphasized their attendance was required. The wolves were here to either maintain their lucrative collaborations with the dominating pack or to avoid repercussions that rejecting such an invitation would incur.

But none of them share in the perverse enjoyment of SM's Grand Master, their thin lips and averted eyes quite telling of their distaste. 

A grandiose feast is prepared straight after the main event, as if any could stomach the thought of food after. But what truly churns stomaches is the sight of the main stage where the head of SM sits, along with a line of wolves kneeling and bounded, some easily recognized by the crowd as revered performers and soldiers. And of course the worst is the sight of the former Pack Alpha to be, that has even SM wolves near the stage willing their wracked gazes away.

In the crowd General Shownu and Commander Lee shift their weight, uncomfortable at participating in this occasion as are some of their comrades. They didn't realize searching a simple sanctuary, which is now rumored to have been destroyed, would lead to this. They don't relish in the part they've come to play in this madness.

Grand Master rises from his throne, clapping his hands that hush the crowd. "Packs of Korea! I thank you for making the journey to attend tonight's events, the likes of which will be remembered throughout history. Tonight signals the beginning of a new era, one we the leadership of SM would like to join us in welcoming." His demeanor exudes excitement. "I'm sure you're wondering what display we have before you. Well tonight I announce that leadership will be done away with and a new Pack Alpha has been chosen. Please a round of applause for Kim Junmyeon!"

The General strides forward with a smirk, bowing before the crowd claps as if on command, politely and meaningless. 

"And now let us bring forth the wolf that you have all come to see," Grand Master beckons, the guards awaiting atop the ridge.

Rattling chains can be heard as the prisoner is led into the clearing, wrists bound in front of him. The beta takes his time, pace slow as he ambles up the steps on top the wooden platform until he's held high above the masses for all to see. General Shownu lowers his head, disgusted with himself at bringing a single father to this mockery of "justice" while Commander Lee's normal scowl has dropped, replaced with somber regret. The executioner chosen stares anxiously at the prisoner, a former student who decided upon a career of war rather than of performance; the master set to die at the hands of his disciple.

The beta's death a spectacle to remember. 

Unlike most wolves in this circumstance, the beta's expression remains disinterested, bored even once finally upon the platform. The only signs of emotion is the pinch between his brows at the line of former leadership and performers bound with helpless, teary stares, followed then by a flicker of his eyes towards the bound redheaded alpha, chained like a dog on the stage with a gag in his mouth, left side of his face beaten black and blue. If anything the contours of the beta's face sharpen in simmering anger at the sight, the two bound wolves staring directly into each other's gazes, blood red meeting sky blue.

"You all have been invited to witness a precedent in the SM lineage. We have gathered here this night to testify in the formal sentencing of the SM's former Vocal Master, beta Kim Dongyoung. Hence forth he is sentenced to be executed immediately for his crimes: Ran from SM to protect a bastard pup, wasted the valuable time and efforts of us and all other packs who helped aid in the search, mated without concessions, hid within a sanctuary under the guise of an identity so revered it is disrespectful to his name, and spoke so shamelessly of lies, absolutely despicable lies regarding myself and council who founded this pack." All eyes shift to the wolf on the stand. "Does the guilty prisoner have any last words he would want to say?"

The crowd is unsure how to interpret the mundane look on the beta's face, eyes casted upwards and seemingly inattentive to the Grand Master's speech. They couldn't know that he's staring at the tree tops where a falcon swoops through the brush, carrying a gold leafed branch in it's beak. They couldn't understand why the beta appears to find himself unable to hold back his smile, before focusing back at the council and the Grand Master.

"I contest on one of those points," Doyoung declares, every wolf listening to his annoucenemnt, so seemingly unbothered by death knocking at his door. "This mating bite that so offends you should not be surprising. It is akin to your order, your legacy, and the ambush at the Chinese seaports in Dalian."

The Councilmen huff in their seats while Grand Master glowers, gritting out, "And what of it?"

And then Doyoung smiles, wide with a tilt of his head. "It's all a facade."

The answer draws confusion from the masses but not before a flaming arrow strikes the corner of the platform on which he stands, causing the executioner to leap back off the platform in surprise. More strike around the bound beta, in a perfect circle, the crowd shouting and gasping as they stumble back. Gritted teeth, Doyoung then raises his hands in the air, pulling them apart as far as the chain will stretch. An arrow strikes the gap, breaking the chains with accurate precision.

He crouches, reaching over to snag one of the arrows stuck to the platform, ripping off the small blade tied to it's rod. He then runs full speed, leaping off the platform, over the flames before throwing the blade straight at the Grand Master. A collective gasp ripples through the crowd in slow motion, but no one has time to stop it nor even move before it stabs the alpha's arm, the once refined noble leader shouting in pain as he falls over into a shocked councilman's arms. The bound leadership wolves, included the chained alpha stare aghast at the surprise attack.

More arrows shout past the beta, striking behind the stage on which the council resides, setting the brush ablaze. Another circle of arrows strike surrounds the clearing's tree line, encapturing the crowd before they could flee while the lone beta stands in a free space. Even as the soldiers are unsheathing their weapons, pointing their blades at him as the Grand Master is righted to his feet. He clutches his arm, furiously spitting, "You little bitc-

He falters at Doyoung's serene simper, standing tall as he lifts up the pull ribbon that had been used to secure the blade to the arrow. He pulls the ribbon taut, rubbing his thumbs along the cloth. He then releases the ribbon, letting it flutter to the ground as he rubs whatever had been on it between his palms, coating his hands as he back away into the clearing, avoiding the burning execution platform that is shambles.

Doyoung's face slips into a cold look as he takes two fingers of each hand, and puts them to his forehead before drawing them down his face, along the bridge of his nose before splitting outward to trace along his cheeks. In the wake of his touch, the crowd can witness gold paint is left on the beta's face before he cups his hands to his throat, leaving behind crossed gold handprints. General Kim sneers, stopped from charging forward only by the massive crowd blocking his way.

A sharp whistle is heard before Doyoung turns quickly and catches the spear that comes flying at him from behind, facing back forward now armed.

"If there is one thing predictable about SM, it is that this pack prides itself on their performances," he waves his arms out as if to signal the whole country gathered here. "How easy it was to clear the border between China and Korea with a few difficult to swallow truths, no one there along the way to warn of the retribution to come or to stop it."

The significance of his words clicks in the minds of SM council, leaders, and commanders left flabbergasted, who can only watch as Doyoung smirks. The beta then lifts his head up to the sky, and releases an echoing guttural roar that lasts for a moment that seems to stretch on forever. It reverberates through the territory, rattles every individual's chest, stilling their mesmerized wolves. And then it ends, the roar trailing off into eerie silence.

Quieting, it's a tense collective hush in the clearing as everyone trades nervous looks before a booming answer in the form of massive waves of roars answers, the crowd startling as the noise comes from beyond the territory, surrounding nearly all sides.

And then the pounding shakes the ground, thundering in a repetitive sequences that matches Doyoung's arm as he stabs the end of his spear into the ground again and again. "You do not have to fight!," he shouts, loud even over the thundering noise. "You do not have to stand by evil and allow it to continue any longer. Don't die for an arrogant wolf, for a corrupt council, for a shameful lineage that was founded upon committing atrocities that would so eagerly do again. Those who want to avoid conflict, just crouch and you will spared!"

The last word rings through the air as the thundering comes to a stop, and somehow thousands find that more terrifying. It's deadly quiet, all apprehensive as they watch the wolf who has taken them all off guard, the beta who has outwitted everyone until was it was too late. Doyoung makes sure to glance around at the crowd, sweeping past faces of other packs and his own. "Choose a side or a side will be chosen for you," he commands, tone unforgiving.

It's then they can feel it, the ground beneath their feet rumbling, a force coming straight towards them. All watch as the beta smirks, assuming a fighting stance, weapon posed at the ready. "It's time you meet your old demons Lee Soomin."

The Grand Master's, councilmen's', and every wolf's eyes grow wide as the moon as riders burst through the trees, armor golden and gleaming, crescendoing over the hill and led by the Dragon King himself. 


End file.
